Una vez más
by kykio88
Summary: RA SesshxLin tmb SxM. Estando juntos todo es fácil, pero cuando el mismo destino que los unió se esfuerza por interponerse entre ellos todo cambia. Ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni nadie podrán terminar con esa unión. lemon.12 SECRETOS INNECESARIOS
1. Un principio sin fin

**Ùńă Vëż Мåš**

**Acotaciones:**

& Cambio de escena

- Diálogos

" " Pensamientos

**Pequeña nota:** Hello! Ésta es una historia algo diferente, hace tiempo que no escribo y espero no estar oxidada, espero les guste y el concepto de cronología (los primeros capítulos es algo de presente al principio intercalado con algo del pasado) diferente quede bien. Muchos saludos.

* * *

Estaban abrazados, desnudos dormitando cuando la mañana los sorprendió con un par de tenues rayos colándose entre las cortinas, él aspiró el dulce aroma de su mujer una vez más y afianzó con un poco más de firmeza los brazos alrededor de ella, en verdad

Estaban abrazados, desnudos, dormitando cuando la mañana los sorprendió con un par de tenues rayos colándose entre las cortinas, él aspiró el dulce aroma de su mujer una vez más y afianzó con un poco más de firmeza los brazos alrededor de ella, en verdad la amaba y tenerla así abrazada por la espalda era como la droga más dulce.

- Ya amaneció… -dijo Lin con la voz adormilada.

- Sí… desafortunadamente. Tengo que ir a trabajar…

- Renuncia.

- No puedo, Inuyasha lo echaría todo a perder. –contestó en semi-automático Sesshoumaru.

- Repórtate enfermo.

- No puedo, es el mismo caso anterior, no te imaginarías qué tan inútil es.

- No te creo, siempre lo menosprecias, pero te entiendo ¿quieres que prepare el desayuno?

- No, no quiero dejarte ir ahora. –besó con suavidad su cabello y respiró sobre él.

- Pero tienes que ir al trabajo…

- Cinco minutos más. –pidió él con voz profunda. En ese momento un celular se escuchó proveniente de algún lugar cercano.

- Tu teléfono…

- No voy a contestar. Ahora sólo existes tú. –y ella se acomodó más entre sus brazos.

- ¿Alguna vez lo pensaste? Es decir… cuando nos conocimos… creo que jamás pensamos en… creo que ni siquiera sabíamos que esto existía… -y sonrió ante el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo vio.

- Es una pregunta difícil… -se acercó buscando su cuello para plantar ahí un nuevo beso, con el que ella se estremeció. - ¿Estás bien?

- Claro, estoy bien y voy a estarlo. Estás conmigo y eso es todo lo que importa. –entonces Lin sintió como Sesshoumaru se tensaba de pies a cabeza. – Tranquilo, entiendo las condiciones… no sé… qué va a pasar después pero… ahora el mayor problema es qué vamos a desayunar.

- Está bien. –y paseó sus dedos por el contorno de la figura femenina desde su cintura hasta la mitad de sus muslos. – Lin… necesito tenerte a mi lado siempre… no podría vivir in ti.

- ¿Te enamoraste de mí? –preguntó ella con la voz medio temblando y los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

- Lin… siempre te he amado, desde el principio, desde que no sabía qué era amar a alguien, desde que no parabas de hablar y yo no escuchaba a nadie… te amé en cada carta y cada llamada...

- ¿Me amabas cuando te casaste?

Y ese fue como un golpe bajo que no se esperaba, guardó silencio y nervioso como nunca estuvo antes se mordió un poco el labio inferior… la respuesta era un simple "sí, sólo que no lo sabía", pero en esas circunstancias sonaría tonto… muy vacío y como una treta barata ahora que estaban en esa situación. ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo hacérselo saber? Simplemente se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella hacía un par de meses pero… la amaba desde la primera vez que la vio…

Muchos años atrás…

En una mañana soleada la casa estaba vestida de fiesta, se estaba celebrando una unión de negocios de forma poco habitual, con muchas personas reunidas, desde los dueños de los negocios, pasando por cualquier empleado que deseara asistir y todos los niños que quisieran llevar. Por dentro los meseros se paseaban con charolas de bebidas y bocadillos entre todas las personas, cada quien tenía un área determinada para atender y debían tener paciencia en la cocina, donde los organizadores del banquete no se daban abasto. Mientras tanto, en el gran jardín de la casa varias niñeras contratadas también para la ocasión se esforzaban por mantener a todos los niños bajo cuidado.

En uno de los rincones había muchos árboles que daban una gran sombra, ahí estaba sentado un niño de unos trece años que recriminaba en silencio a su padre, por haberlo obligado a asistir a aquella aburrida reunión donde sólo había adultos en el interior y niños tontos afuera, lugar en que lo obligaba a permanecer, además, tenía el deber de vigilar a su medio hermano, quien a sus siete años no era merecedor de nada de aprecio de su parte.

De repente algo interrumpió su tensa paz, una bola de tres niños corriendo y gritando con una pelota rosa entre manos y mucho alboroto alrededor. Detrás de ellos una pequeña bandada de niñas corrían gritando para recuperar su juguete. En un principio Sesshoumaru pensó sólo en retirarse pero cuando se dio cuenta de que entre los maleantes de encontraba Inuyasha, no pudo más que ponerse de pie e ir para hacer justicia, y de paso calmar aquellos gritos que tanto lo importunaban.

- ¡Dámela! –dijo una niña de cabellos negros y grandes ojos castaños, a quien no conocía, pero quien parecía tener todo el valor del mundo corriendo en sus venas. Sin dudarlo la pequeña se arrojó sobre Inuyasha para recuperar su pelota y aunque no consiguió mucho, sí hizo que el chico se tropezara con su hermano mayor, quien estaba justo detrás de él.

- Inuyasha, dásela. –fueron simples y frías sus palabras, el otro, varios años y centímetros más chico, reaccionó obedeciendo, aunque con la mirada de ojos dorados fulminó a Sesshoumaru.

Ya sin más Lin le dio a sus amigas la pelota y las niñas corrieron, al igual que los chicos que acompañaban a Inuyasha, y él mismo… quien al pasar empujó (con o sin querer… sólo él lo supo) a Lin haciéndola caer al suelo. La niña cayó sentada con ambas manos a los lados, enterrándose en una de ellas una piedra algo filosa y llena de tierra. Por instinto llevó la mano hasta su pecho sujetándola con fuerza. Sesshoumaru llamó a gritos a Inuyasha pero éste no escuchó y se fue corriendo. No dejándole al mayor otra opción que verificar el estado de la pequeña.

- Déjame ver. –tomó su mano casi por la fuerza sin mirarla, seguramente estaría llorando y no soportaba a nadie que lo hiciera. La herida era algo fea, pero no sangraba demasiado, seguramente no era de cuidado.- Te llevaré dentro. –soltó su mano pensando en escoltarla hasta sus padres.

- No es necesario, yo puedo, gracias. –habló con voz tranquila, como si no estuviera asustada en lo absoluto, mucho menos llorando.

Él la miró levantando una ceja y luego la tomó en brazos, si su hermano era responsable de esto, él no podía dejarla sola, menos ahora que la había visto bien y se había dado cuenta de que no era como todas las niñas, ella tenía algo muy especial. Lin no se resistió en lo absoluto, sólo conservó la calma y le indicó quiénes eran sus padres. Sesshoumaru notó que esas personas eran los anfitriones que en un inicio se presentaron y justo en ese momento conversaban con su papá… la otra mitad del importante negocio cerrado.

- Padre. –llamó la atención de su progenitor y al mismo tiempo voltearon los otros dos e Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha, notando todos la sangre en la mano de la pequeña.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó la mamá de Lin tomándola en brazos y viendo la herida, por fortuna no sería nada de cuidado.

- Fue un accidente. –aclaró la niña.

- Fue Inuyasha. –delató Sesshoumaru con su tono serio de costumbre.

- Fue un accidente. –lo contradijo ella.

- Piensa lo que quieras. –y sin más dio media vuelta para ir a buscar algún nuevo rincón solitario donde pasar el tiempo.

- Lo siento, no sé qué decir… -fue esta vez Inutashou quien muy apenado intentó disculpar a su hijo menor.

- No, no te preocupes, son cosas de niños, además fue un accidente. –dijo jovial como siempre el padre de la pequeña.

- Vamos a un baño y con unas venditas todo estará bien. –intervino Izayoi, quien era pediatra de profesión.

Ya cerca de la puesta de sol varios invitados se habían retirado y el jardín lucía los restos de la comida de los niños y la cantidad de los mismos muy reducida. Sesshoumaru estaba esta vez en un lugar mucho más difícil de descifrar, sentado bajo la sombra de la misma casa, en el estrecho corredor que comunicaba el jardín trasero con el frontal. Ahí había encontrado un buen lugar para no tener que comer, en realidad sí estaba hambriento pero no pensaba sentarse a la mesa con todos esos pequeños demonios que gritaban y lanzaban las cosas por todos lados, y su padre le había prohibido ir con los adultos, no dejándole más opción que buscar algún rincón para estar solo.

- Eres difícil de encontrar. –escuchó una voz que ya conocía.

- No entiendo para qué me buscas. –volteó a verla con discreción y notó su mano vendada sosteniendo un plato con helado de sabores y galletas.

- Vine a darte las gracias y algo de comer, debes tener hambre. –él alzó una ceja y la miró inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza. – Bueno, eso pensé, porque no fuiste a comer hace rato con todos, así que… supuse que te gusta el helado, a todos les gusta.

- No tenías que hacerlo.

- Lo sé. –sonrió tranquila y se acercó más hasta extenderle el plato a un par de centímetros, justo para que lo tomara.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes enana? –preguntó tomando el obsequio y con su tono indiferente.

- ¡No me digas enana! No lo soy, soy muy grande para mi edad… voy a cumplir ocho. Además, no es mi culpa que tú seas un fenómeno anormal y midas diez metros. –le enseñó la lengua a forma de juego. Él ignoró el gesto, pues a sus doce años le resultaba natural ser mucho más alto que ella.

- ¿Por qué no lloraste?

- No era necesario, mi mano va a estar bien… mis padres siempre dicen que sólo se debe llorar cuando las cosas no tienen solución. El chico que me tiró es tu hermano ¿cierto? Se parecen mucho. –para ese momento ella se había sentado a su lado y él disfrutaba como pocas veces del helado… sin embargo, no había tomado conciencia de ninguna de las dos cosas.

- Ese idiota no es mi hermano, no tenemos la misma mamá, él es hijo de mi padre y su esposa.

- ¿Y lloraste? –Sesshoumaru sólo la miró arqueando una ceja sin entender su pregunta- Sí, cuando tu mami se fue –aclaró ella mirando hacia el vacío- porque mis abuelitos se fueron al cielo y entonces lloré y mi mamá dijo que estaba bien porque ellos no regresarían. ¿Lloraste cuando se fue tu mamá?

- Claro que no, yo no lloro. –pero lo que Lin no sabría hasta mucho tiempo después era que Sesshoumaru ni siquiera pudo llegar a conocer a su madre.

- ¿Y no te dan ganas de llorar a veces?

- Ya te lo dije, yo no lloro.

- Eres el primer niño que conozco que no llora, todos lloran por algo.

- Yo no soy un niño, si no lo has notado soy más grande que tú.

Así entre conversaciones se siguieron mucho tiempo, quién sabe cuánto, hasta que estuvo el cielo oscuro y el plato quedó vacío. De alguna extraña manera los dos habían congeniado bien, en ella no era nada extraño, siempre hablaba con todo mundo, pero era la primera vez que Sesshoumaru establecía una conversación con alguien menor de edad… en ese tiempo Lin llegó a sacarle muchas más palabras que todo sus compañeros de clase en años de conocerlo.

- ¡Lin! –escuchó una voz llamándola desde el jardín delantero.

- ¿Mamá? –respondió ella poniéndose de pie, de inmediato escucharon los pasos de la mujer acercándose hasta ellos, al llegar abrazó a su hija de inmediato.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Hace rato que te estamos buscando… ¿estás bien?

- Sí mamá, estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo. –fue hasta ese momento que la señora notó a Sesshoumaru y lo miró con algo de desconcierto era él quien había llevado antes a su hija en brazos… y era mucho más grande que ella.- Tus padres también te están buscando. Vamos dentro.

Los tres regresaron a la casa, al parecer eran los últimos en despedirse luego de no encontrar a ninguno de los dos nuevos amigos. Mientras él se perdía por la puerta principal ambos se miraron a los ojos sellando un extraño pacto de complicidad que duraría para siempre sin importar las circunstancias.

&

Desde esa ocasión en la que el padre de Sesshoumaru y los padres de Lin cerraron el negocio la pareja se volvió extrañamente amiga, al parecer Izayoi y la madre de la pequeña compartían muchos gustos en común y se frecuentaban en sus tiempos libres, además de que ahora la esposa de Inutashou era quien atendía a Lin cuando resultaba necesario. Poco más de un año después, en un cumpleaños de Inuyasha y la fiesta era grande, en un salón lleno de las cosas más vistosas que su padre pudo conseguir, ya que su hijo mayor eran tan serio y cerrado, el menor recibía todas las excentricidades. A esa fiesta también asistió Lin, quien en realidad tenía pocas migas con Inuyasha pero su extraña amistad con el mayor estaba bastante desarrollada.

- Ya eres muy grande y puedes tener novia, consíguete una.

- No digas tonterías, las niñas no me interesan.

- ¡Pero yo soy una niña! –reclamó Lin entre un bocado de pastel y otro.

- Pero no eres mi novia ni jamás lo serías, entonces no cuentas como niña. –razonó tranquilo Sesshoumaru.

- Tonto, claro que cuento como…

- Disculpa –interrumpió un niño casi de la edad de ella, mirándola con unos ojos azules que parecían emanar ternura.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó Lin.

- Sí, Inuyasha me ha dicho que te llamas Lin, pero no me dijo si tienes novio. –las atrevidas palabras del pequeño la sorprendieron mucho, ya que nunca había recibido ningún tipo de insinuación.

- Emm… emm… no….

- Entonces sería un honor que me permitieras ser el primero. –y acto seguido extendió una pulsera, la cual colocó con seguridad en la muñeca de la chica.

- Déjala en paz. –esta vez fue Sesshoumaru quien habló conteniendo el enojo.

- ¡Miroku! –se escuchó desde lejos la voz de Inuyasha llamando a su amigo.

- Esperaré tu respuesta, Lin. –y sin más se fue corriendo para continuar con el juego en proceso.

- ¿Ves? Sí soy una niña… -dijo todavía sin saber bien qué pensar.

- Solamente está jugando. –argumentó muy celoso el mayor.

- ¡Qué feo eres! –se quejó mientras se alejaba unos pasos- Regreso. – al final iba entre enojada y aún confusa, definitivamente los chicos eran muy peculiares.

- Hijo, ¿dónde está Lin? Sus padres quieren despedirse. –llegaron Inutashou y los padres de la niña después de unos minutos.

- No lo sé. Sólo dijo que regresaba.

- Entonces la esperaremos.

- Ustedes se llevan muy bien ¿cierto? –inquirió el padre ella, quien hasta cierto punto se encontraba confundido por la extraña relación de su niña de ocho años y el chico de trece.

- Ella es muy ingenua y necesita un hermano que la cuide de todos los que se quieren aprovechar.

- ¿Aprovecharse?

- Sí, como el idiota amiguito de Inuyasha que quiere que sea su novia. Yo sólo la cuido.

- Vaya… -respondió apenas anonadado el hombre, quien se esperaba todo menos que ese chico cuidara a su niña de otros niños… ella todavía era muy pequeña para estar atrayendo miradas.

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! –les dijo emocionada Lin cuando iba llegando con dos vasos, uno para ella y el otro para Sesshoumaru. – Espera –dio a su amigo ambos vasos. - ¿Ya se van?

- Sí hija. Te veremos más tarde en casa ¿Segura que quieres quedarte? No me siento cómoda dejándote que vayas sola a casa.

- Son sólo cinco cuadras mamá, yo puedo.

- Yo la acompaño –intervino Sesshoumaru serio como siempre.

- Está bien… -suspiró resignada su mamá. –Ten cuidado. –y ambos le dieron un beso de despedida para luego marcharse a otro compromiso no apto para llevar niños.

- ¿Vas a ir a mi recital? –preguntó la pequeña para obtener una respuesta a lo que llevaba ya un tiempo preguntando.

- ¿A sentarme entre una bola de gente para ver a unas niñas tocando música?

- ¡Yo quiero que vayas!

- Aburrido. –y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda y poder hacerla enojar un poco más, aunque hiciera días que estaba seguro de asistir.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando comenzaba a caer el sol, Sesshoumaru insistió en llevar a Lin a su casa, no quería arriesgarse a hacerlo de noche y que algo pudiera suceder. Y aunque le costó mucho convencerla, y fue sólo con la promesa de quedarse con ella a ver televisión que pudo hacerlo, ambos emprendieron el corto camino.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Lin al ver unos arbustos alborotarse de repente.

- No te muevas. –ordenó él con el tono autoritario que por lo general usaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pero antes de que pudiese recibir respuesta un perro de unos 30 kilos saltó justo frente a ella, lucía bravo y muy agresivo, gruñía y la miraba como esperando a que hiciera cualquier movimiento para atacarla, sin embargo Sesshoumaru fue más rápido.

- ¡Ey! –le gritó al arrojarle con todas sus fuerzas una piedra cercana, la cual golpeó al animal con éxito pero tuvo el nocivo efecto de atraerlo hacia él.

De inmediato el chico cayó al suelo defendiéndose con su brazo izquierdo y tratando de alcanzar una rama o algo con el otro, por fortuna lo logró pronto y al encajársela al animal éste desistió del ataque llorando y corriendo. No dejó atrás más que dos niños asustados y uno con un brazo muy ensangrentado.

-¡ Sessh! –lo llamó como sólo ella tenía permitido y únicamente a solas- ¡Estás herido! No te muevas voy a la fiesta por Izayoi.

- No, estoy bien. Vamos a tu casa, no quiero que nada te pase y no sabemos si el perro va a volver.

- Pero estás herido, no te puedes quedar así. –habló ella ya con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, esta vez en verdad se había asustado.

- Vamos a tu casa, ahí me lavo y ya. –se puso de pie con trabajo y le dedicó una de esas medias sonrisas que siempre tenía escondidas y muy bien resguardadas. En el fondo le dolía mucho y también se había asustado, aunque más por Lin que por él, pero no podía dejarle ver eso, él tenía que ser fuerte y cuidarla siempre.

Caminaron lo que les quedaba hasta la gran casa azul donde vivía ella, fue algo lento y duro pero llegaron juntos, Lin sirviéndole a Sesshoumaru de apoyo. Entraron y de inmediato fueron a lavar la herida, cada gota de agua y roce del jabón parecían arder como fuego bajo la piel, pero él continuó inexpresivo, mirándola cómo lo ayudaba con todo el cuidado y la delicadeza del mundo… y cómo todavía seguía derramando lágrimas en silencio. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar. Cuando dejó de salir sangre ella no pudo más que poner unas gasas y una venda alrededor de la herida y pedirle que llamara a su padre.

- Yo puedo regresar solo.

- Pero el perro puede seguir ahí.

- Ya no.

- No lo sabes… -suspiró a punto de llorar más, él lo notó.

- Está bien, llamaré a alguien para que vengan por mí. Pero me debes una.

- Es… es… es que… -tartamudeó antes de abrazarlo como una explosión de ternura. Se dejó ir sobre él y lo rodeó llorando y sollozando palabras de agradecimiento.

- Ya, tranquila… -la calmó, ahora ya no le importaba el dolor en su brazo, no podía soportar verla llorar más así. – Estoy bien, siempre voy a estar aquí para protegerte. Te lo prometo. –y con su brazo sano la rodeó también él para quedarse un rato de esa forma y sellar una promesa que ni con la distancia, ni el tiempo podría romperse.

- Llama… -suspiró al fin separándose. Él lo hizo y en cinco minutos apareció en la puerta Izayoi. Al ver la cortada le pareció que necesitaba pocas puntadas pero debían encontrar al animal para revisar que no estuviera enfermo.

- Yo lo conozco, vive a pocas casas… después te llevo a él, siempre está ahí por las mañanas...

- Está bien… vamos al auto, tenemos que pasar al consultorio para que te dé un par de puntadas. Voy a llamar a tu papá, está preocupado. –la mujer salió y los dejó solos, Sesshoumaru se despidió de Lin pero ella no quería dejarlo ir, insistía en acompañarlos.

- Tus padres te dejaron quedarte si regresabas a casa temprano. No vas a desobedecer. Nos vemos. –y ya sin darle oportunidad de réplica salió de ahí.

Un rato después llegaron los papás de la niña y ella les contó todo lo sucedido, ambos muy preocupados la abrazaron y verificaron que estuviese bien, era muy extraño verla llorando. Después tomaron el teléfono para llamar a Inutashou y saber cómo estaba Sesshoumaru, pero en ese momento el timbre los distrajo. Era el chico que visitaba a Lin para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien. Ella lo vio y lo abrazó otra vez, en el brazo izquierdo lucía una venda algo larga y de nuevo mintió diciendo que no dolía y que todo estaba bien, que ya ni sentía las heridas. Lin no lo creyó todo pero la tranquilizaba saber que por lo menos se curaría por completo, aunque la cicatriz quien sabe si desistiría alguna vez.

- Ve a descansar, te están esperando. –comenzó ella a despedirse viendo en la calle el auto estacionado.

- Sí, te veré después, es bueno saber que estás bien… y que ya se te quitó lo llorona.

- ¡No soy llorona! –se enojó- ¡Es tu culpa por asustarme así! –y él se quedó callado…

- Lo lamento.

- No fue tu culpa… fue todo un accidente. Ya vete, mañana voy a visitarte.

- Que alguien te lleve.

- Claro. –y con un último abrazo y una sonrisa se despidieron de su primer trago amargo, por esta vez todo resultó bien, aunque dentro de algunos años algo cambiaría la vida de los dos para siempre separándolos definitivamente.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello!! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia de Lin y Sessh... espero que les guste :) es un nuevo proyecto algo diferente, donde el inicio es a la mitad de la historia (como quizás se note en la primera escena). Entonces me despido y les pido algún comentario, bueno/malo/regular, cualquier cosita porfitas . Se cuidan mucho y espero que nos estemos leyendo. Próximo capítulo... "Muerte"  
**


	2. Muerte

**Ùńă Vëż Мåš**

**Acotaciones:**

& Cambio de escena

- Diálogos

" " Pensamientos

**Pequeña nota:** hello!! Nada más como una breve acotación, los capis del inicio empiezan con presente y terminan en pasado. Grax.

* * *

Luego de un momento algo tenso Sesshoumaru y Lin se quedaron en silencio durante media hora, más o menos, mientras él fue a tomar un baño y ella a preparar el desayuno. Cuando se reunieron de nuevo en el comedor todo estaba listo y servido y ella sentada esperándolo, para Sesshoumaru todavía era difícil verla a los ojos luego de hacer el amor por primera vez y al final terminar con una plática algo tensa y poco favorecedora.

- No tienes que ponerte así. Yo entiendo… -sonrió y se acercó para abrazarlo y besarlo, así apenas pudo devolverle algo de la calma perdida.

- ¿Te veré por la noche?

- No creo, tengo mucho trabajo en el restaurant… ya sabes es viernes y se pone pesado por la noche. Quizás el lunes que esté libre. –le sonrió de nuevo y él no cambió su expresión algo fría.

- Me alegra que te esté yendo bien. ¿Has pensado en abrir otra sucursal? –le dijo dando un sorbo al café y sin mirarla, antes no lo hacía así y a ella no le agradaba.

- El joven Miroku ya me había hablado de eso, dice que puede ayudarme con todos los preparativos pero en realidad creo que es muy pronto. –se encogió de hombros evitando reír cuando él la miró, al parecer había recuperado toda su atención y con la simple mención de ese nombre podría hacerlo olvidar la situación incómoda en la que se encontraban. –Voy por la miel. –se puso de pie y fue a la cocina, donde pudo sonreír y negar un poco con la cabeza viendo como ni con el paso de los años cambiaban algunas cosas.

- Escuché que va todos los días religiosamente a tu restaurant- dijo Sesshoumaru cuando la vio volver y sin quitarle la mirada ambarina de encima.

- No, sólo tres o cuatro noches por semana, siempre cerca de la hora de cerrar. Además, no va al restaurant, va a verme a mí, sólo que como ya es algo tarde, cenamos juntos ahí. -Lin notó un cambio en la expresión de su "hermano", sus ojos ya fríos se tornaron glaciares y la nula expresión del rostro no se modificó en apariencia pero ella sabía que en el interior estaba sintiendo muchas cosas. Y pensó que tal vez se había sobrepasado con la información. – Pero tú lo conoces, cada noche que no va ahí seguramente está cruzando la calle con una mujer diferente cada día. –se encogió otra vez de hombros y sonrió nerviosa poniéndose de pie sin pretexto alguno, sólo para salvar en algo situación, otra vez incómoda, en que estaban.

Él se giró un poco para mirarla todavía corroído hasta la médula por los celos pero no dijo nada, quería decirle que no lo viera más, deseaba con todo su ser alejar a ese sujeto que amenazaba con quitársela… pero no podía hacer nada de eso y ese "¿Me amabas cuando te casaste?" dicho rato atrás retumbó en su pecho junto con los recuerdos de la última vez que la vio en muchos años.

Demasiado tiempo atrás…

- Suerte en el viaje, usa el cinturón de seguridad. –le advirtió Sesshoumaru a quien era su hermana, su amiga de toda la vida, o bueno… casi toda la vida.

Ahora que tenía diecinueve años todo se veía muy diferente a cuando la conoció, varios años atrás, y los dos eran unos niños. Lin tenía catorce ahora y no había cambiado mucho, todavía era la niña inocente y muy habladora que todos querían y frecuentaban. Y ellos dos se llevaban igual que antes, salían juntos, hablaban y Lin era todavía la única con el privilegio de conocerlo y de ser su confidente. A lo largo del tiempo él tampoco cambió mucho, excepto porque ahora las mujeres lo asediaban todo el tiempo, pero siempre las ignoró.

Su costumbre era verse casi todos los fines de semana, iban al cine o hacían un día de campo, cualquier cosa con tal de verse y escapar un rato del mundo real… aunque los dos tenían una buena vida con sus familias, siempre fue distinto estando los dos solos… tenían una magia de por medio, envolviéndolos, que nunca pudieron explicar, pero que los hacía más que hermanos.

- Sí, no te preocupes, es nada más un fin de semana. –se excusó ella aventando una piedra hacia el lago.

- Tu papá maneja muy rápido, sólo quiero asegurarme.-le habló sin contemplarla, más bien veía hacia el cielo negro de viernes.

- Todo va a estar bien. Mejor preocúpate por tu cita de mañana.

- No sé cómo pudiste convencerme de salir con esa tonta.

- ¡No la llames así! Es muy bonita y te ha tenido muchas atenciones, lo menos que se merece es que le des una oportunidad y se conozcan más. Además, deberías agradecerme por procurar el bienestar de tu vida amorosa, no te lo mereces después de lo de Miroku.

- Ese tipo es un payaso, no te merece.

**FLASH BACK**

Era una tarde en apariencia normal, sin embargo, Lin llegó a casa de Sesshoumaru con una gran emoción y muchas preguntas. Según él pudo apreciar luego de una hora de escucharla hablar apresurado, un amigo de Inuyasha, Miroku, le había pedido ser su novia "en serio" luego de años de darle regalos y mirarla.

- ¿Qué hago? Tú eres un chico y me puedes decir qué es lo mejor.

- Dile que no y que no te vuelva a molestar –fueron sus cortantes palabras.

- ¿Por qué? Yo le intereso y él es muy guapo.

- Porque tiene demasiadas novias para su edad. No te merece.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! Vengo contigo por consejo y lo único que saco es eso. –luego dio vuelta y se marchó enojada y confundida, sin darse cuenta de que era precisamente un consejo lo que había obtenido.

Al día siguiente, cuando esperaba que Miroku fuese por su respuesta, éste no la miró en todo el día, no estaban en el mismo grado, pero sí tuvieron varias oportunidades de encontrarse. Sin embargo para él fue como si Lin no existiera. Eso la dejó muy confundida y sin saber qué hacer o a quién recurrir, tenía muchas amigas pero no quería armar un escándalo, le tenía confianza a su mamá pero quizás no tanta. Solamente le quedaba su hermano adoptivo. Y así regresó la tarde siguiente a verlo.

- Tenías razón… -fue lo primero que dijo al verlo, en realidad no tenía muchas palabras pero quizás no eran tan necesarias.

- Te sirvo helado. –así lo hizo y fueron a la terraza a hablar. – Cuando crezcas te vas a dar cuenta de que si en verdad quieres a alguien no importa nada, ni la distancia, ni el tiempo, ni las personas de por medio… y él no está dispuesto a dejar a todas sus chicas por ti.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No lo conoces.

- Lo he visto andar por aquí con muchas novias… además ayer hablé con él. –la inexpresión de su rostro de ojos miel nunca cambió, habló como si dijera cualquier cosa del clima.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

- Lo visité ayer por la tarde cuando te fuiste y le dejé en claro que no eres una más y que si quería algo contigo debería estar dispuesto a tomarte en serio. Además… le advertí que si te lastimaba se las vería conmigo. Creo que prefirió dejarlo por la paz antes de tener consecuencias… ves… no te merece.

Ella se sintió confundida, cierta parte en su interior le decía que Sesshoumaru estaba en lo correcto y que le había hecho un favor, pero por otro lado estaba irritada de que él se metiera así en su vida ¿por qué?... quizás en las mismas palabras de él estaba la respuesta… "Porque me quiere". Después de todo él era su mejor amigo, siempre estaba con ella y la cuidaba desde niños… además… ella lo conocía y siempre tenía la razón…

Así decidió que prefería confiar en él y dejar el incidente atrás, por lo menos esta vez le daría el beneficio de la duda para que la siguiente el muchacho fuera alguien que él aprobara. No tenía deseos de pelear con su hermano por un chico al que había decidido aceptar más por sentirse halagada que por amor.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Sí, sí, Miroku es un payaso, pero igual vas a salir mañana con ella y el lunes que regrese me vas a contar todo.

- Qué más remedio. –suspiró- Pero ya vámonos, me imagino que siendo tan previsora no tienes ni maleta ni la menor idea de qué te vas a llevar. –se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse.

- No importa, no me toma mucho tiempo empacar. Además, son sólo dos días. –cuando llegaron a casa de ella, Sesshoumaru se negó a entrar para darle tiempo, ahí se despidieron con un abrazo como cada vez que alguno de los dos salía de viaje y se desearon buen fin de semana. Sin saber que el día siguiente cambiaría todo su mundo.

&

Era media mañana cuando Inutashou irrumpió en la recámara de su hijo mayor y lo llamó con semblante nervioso y sin saber cómo decir lo que debía. Lo despertó de inmediato y el joven no tuvo que hablar para preguntarle la razón de su mirada angustiada.

- Hijo… esto es… algo muy difícil, tienes que tomarlo con calma… pues… es que…

- ¿Qué le pasó a Lin? –fueron sus palabras secas y casi inconcientes, no supo cómo lo intuyó, cómo presintió que era eso lo que estaba mal… simplemente lo sabía.

- Tuvieron un accidente en la carretera… todavía no sé cómo fue pero… sus padres murieron en el lugar…

- ¡Maldición! ¡Yo se lo dije! ¿Cómo está ella? No puede… -y se detuvo ante el horror que le causó su idea.

- No… hijo ella… dijeron que está grave en el hospital, al parecer llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad y eso fue lo que le salvó la vida.

- Tengo que ir a verla… -murmuró apenas venciendo el mareo y las náuseas que de repente lo invadieron.

- No hijo… ella es menor de edad y… solamente la familia puede verla, nadie más hasta que ellos den autorización.

- ¡Tengo que verla! –gritó perdiendo la paciencia mientras se levantaba y se ponía las primeras prendas que tuvo a la mano, por dentro el miedo y la ira lo consumían.

- Hijo no puedes, sus tíos ya vienen en camino, pero su vuelo llega dentro de seis horas.

- ¿Y mientras ella sufre sola en el hospital? ¡Claro que no!

- Entiéndelo Sesshoumaru –alzó la voz su padre para hacerlo entrar en razón, nunca antes lo vio perder así la calma- No te van a dejar pasar… lo más que puedo ofrecerte es llamar y hacerme pasar por su tío para saber cómo está exactamente. Pero es todo. –el otro lo pensó por un momento ¿cómo era posible? La vida de Lin estaba en riesgo y él no podía ni siquiera ir a verla, estaba atado de manos… intentó pensar otra idea, algo más… pero al parecer su padre a lo había meditado bien y a él no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

- De acuerdo.

Inutashou tomó el teléfono y mintió tal como dijo y así le informaron que el estado de la niña era grave, tenía fracturadas casi todas las costillas, una clavícula y las dos piernas, había perdido mucha sangre y uno de sus pulmones estaba perforado, además de una herida en la cabeza causada por algún objeto. También le dijeron que perdió el conocimiento camino al hospital. En ese momento estaba en cirugía y su pronóstico era muy reservado, dependía más bien de la suerte y del tiempo, que les dirían si no tenía alguna otra hemorragia interna y si el golpe de su cabeza no traería consecuencias.

Cuando el chico se enteró de todo, tuvo que sentarse, las fuerzas lo abandonaron por completo de un momento a otro y sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar como nunca antes en su vida. "Esto no puede ser cierto…" –se repitió mil veces mientras en vano su padre intentaba calmarlo, él ya no escuchaba. Y lo peor estaba todavía por venir.

Las siguientes horas fueron poco más que un infierno para el muchacho, se pasó caminando por todos lados en silencio, gritando hacia dentro todo lo que pensaba, hasta que llegó a explotar golpeando con todas sus fuerzas un muro, desde luego el único resultado que tuvo fue una mano sangrando y una recomendación de Izayoi para sacarse una radiografía, quizás se había roto un hueso. Pero no le importó, decidió que iría a donde estaba ella aunque no pudiera verla, se quedaría parado fuera de la puerta o en donde tuviera que quedarse, eso no importaba.

Así lo hizo, su padre lo llevó y él se sentó en la sala de espera del hospital viendo pasar a cada persona, a pacientes y familiares, esperanzado observaba con cuidado a cada pareja con la fe de que ellos serían los tíos de Lin y lo dejarían verla. Sin embargo la noche llegó y él no tenía noticias, llamaba a su pare y estaba en las mismas, nadie podía decirle nada y él estaba como atado de manos. En uno de sus intentos fue a la recepción para preguntar de nuevo por Lin, había sido cambio de turno y quizás ahora no le darían las mismas negativas.

- La señorita ya fue trasladada.

- ¿Trasladada? No entiendo…

- Disculpe ¿cuál es su parentesco?

- Soy su hermano. –afirmó con confianza.

- Un momento. –y la mujer consultó la computadora para verificar que fuera cierto, sin embargo ahí apareció que la paciente no tenía más que una tía, quien ya había hecho el papeleo y autorizado su traslado a un hospital con más capacidad. – Disculpe, la señorita no tiene hermanos.

- ¡Como si lo fuera! –gritó desesperado, sin darse cuenta de que su padre llegaba detrás de él.

- Disculpe joven, pero su tía vino por ella y ya la trasladaron a otro hospital, no puedo decirle más.

- Pero no… ¿Cómo puede ser? No me he movido de aquí… ella nunca salió.

- Fue trasladada en helicóptero. –afirmó la enfermera para luego darle la espalda y evitar más preguntas.

- Hijo –lo llamó Inutashou. – Déjalo, es mejor que nos vayamos, ya encontraremos la forma de verla. –y él se quedó pensando, siguió a su padre pero no estaba ahí, solamente pensaba la manera de resolver el asunto, de poder estar con ella.

- Tenemos que hablar con sus tíos, tú puedes quedarte con ella.

- ¿Qué? –cuestionó el hombre mayor que no tenía idea de qué estaba escuchando mientras se ponía la luz verde.

- Nosotros somos su familia, no esa extraña que se la llevó. Si hablamos con ella o con un juez… podrías tener la custodia.

- Hijo, eso es muy difícil…

- ¡Pero nosotros somos su familia! Esa mujer no la ve desde hace diez años, no la conoce. Y nosotros siempre hemos estado ahí, Izayoi la ha atendido desde siempre, tú le compras cosas como a Inuyasha o a mí y… y yo… soy su hermano, le prometí que siempre la protegería.

- Sesshoumaru… lo sé, te entiendo perfectamente pero si su tía quiere quedársela, no hay forma de que nosotros lo hagamos.

- Ya veremos… -se contuvo para no pelear con su padre en esos momentos, ese no era el punto de las cosas.

Esa tarde se la pasaron llamando a diferentes hospitales e incluso consultaron a un abogado. No fue hasta la noche que Izayoi obligó al joven a ir a atenderse esa mano, no estaba bien, para Sesshoumaru no fue fácil aceptar pero pensó que quizás hablando a solas con ella, podría convencerla de lo que hasta ahora su padre parecía no desear.

Mientras tanto, Inutashou pudo localizar a la chica, quien ya no estaba en la ciudad y cuyo estado todavía era grave, según informó un hombre, quien era el esposo de la tía de Lin, o más bien su tío. Inutashou quiso ir a verla, pidió permiso para hacerlo pero el hombre era bastante esquivo y se negó rotundamente, decía que él y su esposa eran la única familia de la pequeña y nada más. De la misma forma se negó y enfureció cuando recibió la oferta de no tener que hacerse cargo de la niña. La conversación no resultó en nada bueno, el sujeto parecía estar siempre fuera de sus cabales y no daba señales de querer hablar más, al final incluso pidió que no molestaran de nuevo, que pronto tendrían que viajar más y llevarla a la ciudad donde residía con su esposa y no quería más molestias. Inclusive llegó a mencionar las palabras "acoso" y "cárcel".

El comunicarle todo eso a su hijo fue una de las cosas que jamás hizo, tal como lo imaginó Sesshoumaru perdió cualquier compostura y explotó en ira, gritos y muchas amenazas, odiaba a ese hombre, odiaba al padre de Lin por el accidente, se odiaba a sí mismo por permitir que eso le pasara… odiaba a su propio padre por darse por vencido así nada más.

&

Los siguientes días, inclusive semanas, fueron un caos total, Sesshoumaru dejó de ir a la escuela por completo para dedicarse a buscarla, lo cual parecía imposible ahora que no sólo no sabía dónde estaba y sus tíos la ocultaban, sino que Inutashou también hacía todo lo posible por dificultarle las cosas, lo dejó sin dinero, sin auto, sin asesoría legal, sin nada… todo para evitarle alguna de las consecuencias que podría tener su afán por encontrar a Lin.

Ese periodo de caos él no lo recordaría muy bien después, quizás la falta de sueño y el exceso de cafeína, o tal vez sólo el estrés de pensar que ella no estaba bien y él no la podría cuidar nunca más. Más de un mes había pasado cuando por fin se rindió, o más bien el cansancio lo derrotó. Cayó sobre el pasto húmedo del jardín trasero, de la hora ya no llevaba la cuenta pero quizás iba a amanecer. Cerró los ojos y pensó en ella, se disculpó por su incompetencia y se abandonó, quizás al sueño o si fuese por él a algo más, algo que por fin lo librara de toda esa incertidumbre y el pesado dolor de lo que no podía cambiar. Entonces mientras salía el sol su celular repicó un par de veces hasta despertarlo, a pesar de que su sueño era profundo, se había entrenado para escucharlo siempre, sólo en caso de que fuese ella.

- Sessh… -escuchó la débil voz del otro lado.

- ¿Lin? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás?

- No puedo hablar… ellos no me dejan llamar a nadie, dicen que no es bueno. Yo... tomé el celular.

- Lin ¿en dónde estás? Voy a verte.

- No sé dónde estoy… no me lo dicen, además mañana nos vamos, no sé a dónde… creo que a otro hospital… Sessh… mis papás… no me pude despedir… -la escuchó sollozar casi en silencio, como si no quisiera que alguien la escuchara.

- Lin…

- Pero no fue su culpa… el accidente… le pedí a mi papá que fuera despacio… te escuché y él, me hizo caso… yo no sé qué pasó…

- Un auto a exceso de velocidad y en sentido contrario los embistió de frente.

- No… no lo... sabía... –se le perdió la voz de repente.

- ¿Sigues en el hospital?

- Sí… todavía no puedo levantarme y aún no tengo cabello.

- ¿Qué? No… no te entiendo…

- De la cirugía… Sessh, tengo que colgar. No llames… por lo que más quieras...

Y lo siguiente que escuchó fue la línea solamente… ¿qué había pasado? ¿Qué podía hacer? Si esas personas no la dejaban llamar a nadie entonces no podían ser buenas, además, su pequeña Lin tenía un mes internada ya y todavía estaba mal… quizás si podía identificar de dónde era el número, podría encontrarla. Revisó el identificador de su celular pero no aparecía, no tenía pistas. Otra vez no podía hacer nada.

&

A media mañana la despertaron, y abrió los ojos adormecida por los efectos de todos los calmantes que le daban. Miró a su alrededor y muchas personas estaban ahí con una silla de ruedas y otras cosas. Ya conocía la rutina de traslado, esta sería la tercera vez que ella recordara. Al parecer ahora la llevaban a otro lugar para que recibiera toda la rehabilitación para sus piernas. Afortunadamente sus órganos ya estaban bien y de la herida en la cabeza ya había pasado lo peor, la cirugía y un par de días de coma.

Las enfermeras la ayudaron a pasarse a la silla de ruedas y la condujeron hasta la ambulancia siempre con sus tíos detrás sin decir palabra. En realidad eran para ella unos desconocidos y hasta ahora las cosas no iban muy bien. No le permitían llamar, no hablaban mucho y parecían no llevarse tan bien, además, él era algo especial… tenía la mirada oscura y parecía frío y lejano… sentía miedo hacia él.

Ya en el nuevo hospital, luego de un viaje de unas cuantas horas, la instalaron en la habitación y pronto se quedó sola, según le dijeron su tío iría a arreglar los negocios de sus padres, ella pidió ir, quiso llamar de nuevo a alguien… o que simplemente le llevaran algo de ropa propia, pero todo fue en vano.

En este punto ya se había dado cuenta de que sus nuevos tutores trataban de alejarla de todo y todos los que conocía. Tenía miedo pues no sólo había perdido a sus padres y jamás los volvería a ver, sino que también la alejaron de Sesshoumaru… y así ya no podría protegerla.

Se miró sola con una bandeja llena de comida al frente y una aguja en el brazo, ya estaba cansada, no deseaba comer, no quería más medicinas, no quería sentir el intenso dolor en su cuerpo ni mirarse en el espejo… ya no podía reconocerse por dentro ni por fuera. Recordó lo que alguna vez Sesshoumaru le dijo "yo te cuido porque todavía eres una niña", en aquel momento no entendió lo que él quiso decir y lo regañó por llamarla "niña", pero en verdad lo era, ahora se daba cuenta… era una niña sola, sin nadie a quien llamar, sin nadie que estuviese a su lado sosteniendo su mano…

- Señorita –llamó su atención una enfermera joven.- debe comer, ya está frío pero igual cómaselo, si no, no se va a recuperar. –Lin sonrió con tristeza todavía conteniendo en los ojos montones de lágrimas.

- Sí…

- Es difícil estar sola pero más tarde vendrán a visitarla sus papás. –trató de consolarla la mujer.

- No, ellos no son mis papás, ellos murieron… ahora estoy sola con esas personas… lejos de mi familia… -la enfermera no sabía qué pensar, era normal que los pacientes, se pusieran mal estando ahí pero esta muchacha parecía estar en una profunda soledad. –Cree usted que… pudiera hacer una llamada… sin que se enterara nadie…

- Lo siento pero sus… tutores –por llamarlos de alguna forma- dejaron instrucciones de que usted no podía hacer llamadas. .

- Ya veo… está bien. –y se giró para que no la viera llorar.

- Me llevaré la bandeja. –tomó todo y salió de ahí sintiendo pena por la chica.

- Y ahora… qué va a pasar… -sollozó en silencio mientras no podía hacer más que eso… y tener mucha paciencia.

Un par de días más tarde no resistió más y rompió en llanto enfrente de ambos, les dijo cómo se sentía e imploró para poder llamar… pero lo único que obtuvo fue una señal de indiferencia de su tía y gritos por parte del hombre. El sujeto comenzó a alzar la voz y a exasperarse, caminó por toda la habitación casi parecía estar a punto de golpearla… quizás por eso era que la esposa se mantenía al margen, cerca de la puerta y casi sin mirarlo. No fue hasta una media hora más tare cuando él se calmó que la tía intervino.

- Ya Naraku, vámonos a casa. Creo que entendió el mensaje.

- Te alcanzo abajo. –respondió cortante el sujeto y ella obedeció.- Mira niña –habló con su "sobrina"- Yo ya arreglé todo allá, nosotros somos tus tutores y ya no tienes nada que te ate a esa ciudad, estás muy lejos de ahí y vendí todo lo que quedaba, la casa, los muebles, los negocios, absolutamente todo. Ahora lo único que tienes es a nosotros dos y no quiero que hagas llamadas. Y si sabes lo que te conviene, y lo que les conviene a esa "familia" que dices tener… mejor haz sólo lo que yo te diga. –acto seguido abandonó la habitación y ella recordó temblando lo que su tía Kagura le había dicho alguna vez "Ten cuidado, la milicia no perdona… en especial Naraku…el ejército le robó la poca compasión que tenía".

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la misma enfermera que días atrás no pudo ayudarla.

- Necesito comunicarme con alguien…

- ¿Te sirve una carta? –y fue entonces que Lin descubrió que ese sería quizás el mejor método para su situación… así podría decirle a Sesshoumaru muchas cosas sin que él leyera el tono de su voz, además, nadie tendría por qué enterarse.

- Pero nadie puede enterarse… -sollozó evitando llorar abiertamente.

- Yo puedo ayudarte, tú la escribes y yo la mando. –Lin en ese momento sonrió muy agradecida y asintió.

- ¿Cuánto crees que tarde en llegar a Cork?

- Considerando que tiene que atravesar toda la isla…

- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó ella al darse cuanta de que no lo había preguntado y nadie le había informado.

- ¿Qué? Bueno, estás pequeña pero… por lo menos debes saber en dónde vives. Estamos en Derry. Al norte del Reino Unido. ¿Solías vivir en Cork? –y Lin asintió una vez más recapacitando en lo lejos que se encontraba de su hogar. – Voy por el papel para que escribas. –y se marchó para regresar con un cuaderno de hojas rayadas y dejárselo a ella.

Lin empezó a escribir tres o cuatro veces antes de la definitiva, necesitaba mucho estar con Sesshoumaru y poder llorar la muerte de sus padres pero… ella lo conocía bien y si pensaba que estaba mal en ese momento dejaría todo por ir a buscarla y eso podría ser peligroso… todavía no conocía a Naraku lo suficiente y le daba miedo. Así decidió hacer ver las cosas un poco diferentes de lo que eran.

_Querido Sessh:_

_Me costó mucho trabajo decidir cómo empezar con esto pero… al fin me di cuenta de que lo ideal es empezar por decirte que estoy bien. Aún falta mucho en la rehabilitación de mis piernas pero dicen los médicos que todo estará bien, además la herida en mi cabeza está __curada y no me volví loca o algo así, estoy perfectamente bien, Quiero que estés tranquilo._

_Aún extraño a mis padres, eso es cierto… y creo que siempre será así… pero… nada puedo hacer, nadie puede. Pero sé que ellos están cuidándome desde algún lugar._

_Mis tíos han sido una gran ayuda en todo el proceso. Han buscado cuáles son los mejores hospitales y sin dudarlo me llevan. Sé que suena raro porque tú mejor que nadie sabes que no los conocía, pero han sido muy afectuosos conmigo, todo el tiempo están a mi lado y… pues no sé… creo que soy como la hija que nunca tuvieron. Sé que cuando esté con ellos en casa nos vamos a llevar muy bien._

_Me gustaría mucho poder llamarte, escuchar tu voz y saber cómo estás… desafortunadamente no es posible… sé que quizás no lo entiendas pero mis tíos me lo explicaron. Según les dijo un terapeuta es más fácil que supere el duelo por mis padres si me separo de todo lo que me los recuerde, inclusive las personas. Es por eso que no tengo permitido hacer llama__das y por eso mismo que esta carta no tiene un lugar remitente, porque no debo hacerlo… porque esto está mal hasta cierto punto. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy bien y que confío en lo que ellos dicen._

_Saluda a todos de mi parte. Espero pronto poder mandarte nuevas noticias diciéndote que estoy en una nueva escuela y todo es lindo, que siento a mis tíos como unos segundos padres y que tengo muchos nuevos amigos. Creo que aquí voy a ser muy feliz y espero que tú allá también lo seas... y que nunca te olvides de mí porque… todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti y así será siempre._

_No quiero que creas__ que me estoy despidiendo, porque no es así, sólo no sé cuándo pueda escribirte de nuevo. Únicamente no cambies tu dirección hasta que me puedas dar la nueva._

_Lin_

_P.D._

_Te quiero. Te extraño. Soy feliz. No me busques, por favor._

Después de leer todas estas palabras Sesshoumaru no supo qué pensar, sólo se quedó parado en medio de la sala, estático. ¿Cómo era posible? Después de tanto tiempo de angustia, de preocupación... de tanta incertidumbre… ella simplemente le había escrito para decirle que era feliz con extraños, que ya no lo necesitaba en pocas palabras… una vez más la impotencia lo consumió por dentro, sólo tuvo deseos de romper el papel en mil pedazos y gritar toda su desesperación. Pero no lo hizo. Al mismo tiempo esa hoja era lo que tenía de ella, la esperanza y la prueba de que estaba bien, de que aunque no pudiera protegerla, ella estaría a salvo y sería feliz.

Con toda la mezcla de sentimientos vio el sobre mil veces más inspeccionándolo por una pista y leyó cada palabra con detenimiento, observando la letra femenina que ya conocía bien como si nunca la hubiera visto… quizás tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir así sin ella.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello!! ah creo que es un capi algo triste T.T Espero que les haya gustado. Y quisiera agradecer a todas aquellas que leen, para eso escribo. Y también mil gracias por cada comentario, todos son muy preciados. si tienen un segundo les pido unas palabras, positivas, negativas, constructivas, de las que sean. Y pues... nos estamos leyendo, espero siga siendo de su agrado la historia. Prox capi "Tiempo"**


	3. Tiempo

**Ùńă Vëż Мåš**

**Acotaciones:**

& Cambio de escena

- Diálogos

" " Pensamientos

**Pequeña nota:** hello!! Nada más como una breve acotación, los capis del inicio empiezan con presente y terminan en pasado. Grax.

* * *

Cuando la luz se puso en verde Sesshoumaru avanzó junto con los demás autos por instinto pero sin fijarse en lo que hacía. Ya estaba cerca de la oficina y tenía muchas cosas pendientes, de no ser así… quizás no se hubiera tenido que levantar temprano y nada de lo ocurrido esa mañana hubiera sucedido… pero si algo aprendió bien a lo largo de su vida es que el pasado no se puede cambiar y no vale la pena lamentarlo. Dio vuelta a la derecha y se mantuvo en ese carril, en realidad ya estaba a punto de llegar y recordó que tenía que hacer una llamada telefónica, ya que su celular se quedó olvidado en la habitación de ella.

Mientras entraba al estacionamiento de aquel edificio, algo vacío en sábado, pensaba en el rumbo tan extraño que tomó su vida… durante años lo último que imaginó fue estar en esa situación, encontrarse entre la espada y la pared por esa mujer que siempre ocupó un papel protagónico en su existencia. Siempre supo que sentía algo más que especial por ella pero la idea de ser más que hermanos, de tenerla como una pareja y no sólo amar su alma sino todo su cuerpo y además desearla como un loco, todo eso se salía de los planes, los límites y cualquier laberinto de la imaginación.

Y a todo eso… ¿qué podía hacer? Ya nada… pues el destino los unió un día siendo niños y en ese preciso instante selló todo su futuro, sólo que fue muy ciego y muy tonto y nunca antes lo vio. Cuando recapacitó de nuevo fue porque las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y anunciaron su piso. Caminó unos metros y entró a su oficina, dejó el portafolio y fue directo al teléfono, luego de marcar alguien contestó como si por casualidad estuviera muy cerca del aparato, o esperara la llamada.

- Lin…

- Sessh… lo siento…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien? –respondió él extrañado pero ecuánime.

- Lo que dije… no debí. Pero ya no me mirabas al hablar y… quería que lo hicieras, no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor. –Sesshoumaru se quedó callado recapacitando.

- No te disculpes. No tengo nada que perdonarte. A final de cuentas tú eres la que decides, yo sería la última persona en ese mundo que te obligaría a hacer algo… te lo he dicho, conmigo eres libre.

- Yo escojo estar contigo. Y tú lo sabes. –él disimuló una sonrisa que ella percibió en la voz.

- Lo sé. Y Lin… lo que dije hoy… lo que preguntaste… sí, te amo, me enamoré de ti desde que te vi… y cuando me casé con ella hace años… sí… todo el tiempo estuve pensando en ti.

- Gracias, necesitaba escuchar eso. –ella también sonrió y mirando una fotografía de ambos que tenía cerca, se dio cuenta de que sin importar cuál fuera el problema, siempre lograban entenderse.

El resto de la conversación versó sobre el aparato olvidado en casa de ella y la forma en que se lo regresaría a su dueño ese mismo día. Así luego de una breve conversación colgaron y él se concentró en su trabajo, hasta que otra llamada lo interrumpió.

- Sesshoumaru, por fin me contestas. –reconoció la voz femenina del otro lado.

- Lo siento, fue una noche muy larga ¿qué sucede? –habló cortante, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era hablar con ella, con esa mujer a quien había jurado amar… a quien ya sólo quería… a quien ahora engañaba…

- Nada, solamente quería saber cómo estaba mi esposo, que se quedó toda la noche trabajando. –la mujer estaba nerviosa, él nunca antes hizo eso y últimamente lo sentía distinto.

- Todo está bien pero me quedé sin batería en el teléfono –mintió-. Espero no llegar tarde hoy ¿vas a estar?

- Si prometes llegar, sí.

- Te veo en casa. –sin otra explicación colgó y su pensamiento se dividió en dos, una parte en Lin, en todo lo que la amaba y la otra en su esposa, en cómo podría resolver todo, no deseaba lastimarla pero hacía mucho que no sentía más que simple cariño por ella.

Lin por su lado permaneció arreglándose para ir a su restaurant. Mientras se miraba al espejo peinando su cabello se fijó en que estaba largo, hacía meses que lo dejaba crecer ininterrumpidamente y por fin había tomado la forma que le deseaba. Luego suspiró y repente se le borró la sonrisa de los labios, recordó algo… un detalle que a veces la hacía sentir triste y vacía, ese algo que guardaba como su único secreto para Sesshoumaru, siempre se sentía culpable por hacerlo así pero no tenía el valor para decírselo, así como durante años no tuvo el valor para buscarlo…

&

Esa mañana despertó algo temprano, aún faltaba media hora para que sonara el despertador, pero ya no podría dormir. Así con una melancolía algo fuera de lo común pero que la asechaba desde hacía días, fue hasta la regadera y dejó caer el agua. Mientras se quitaba la ropa con lentitud miró hacia el calendario, ese era el día marcado como su cumpleaños, el segundo que pasaría con sus tíos… y lo haría justo igual que el anterior, sola en una fiesta llena de extraños intentando sonreír a todos, pretendiendo que era feliz y vivía con familia que la trataba como una hija… nada más alejado de la realidad.

Mientras tomaba el baño pensó en qué era lo que de verdad deseaba ese día, qué podría hacerla feliz… eso era tener a sus padres y a su otra familia, a Sesshoumaru… pero nada de eso era posible. No podría verlos, a lo más que aspiraba era a mandar una carta que no tendría respuesta como siempre. En realidad había enviado pocas cartas y todas sin remitente, pero le gustaba pensar que Sesshoumaru las recibía y le daba gusto saber de ella… seguramente no la habría olvidado así como ella lo recordaba todos los días.

Cuando estuvo lista era aún temprano, le quedaban varios minutos antes de que el primero de sus maestros llegara para su usual instrucción en casa, ni siquiera la dejaban ir a la escuela. Fue a su armario y revisó que tuviera listo su vestuario para esa noche, cuando los amigos usuales de sus tíos asistirían con sus hijos para alabar lo buenos que eran con esa niña adoptada y la magnífica forma en que festejaban sus cumpleaños. Ese día sólo quería estar con quienes en realidad amaba y extrañaba y para eso sólo tenía una forma, así decidió escribir la carta, además… hacía un par de semanas uno de sus profesores le había tomado una fotografía instantánea en la cual ella logró sonreír casi natural, esa sería perfecta que Sesshoumaru la viera.

_Querido Sessh:_

_Hola… hoy es día de mi cumpleaños… estoy algo de prisa pues debo ir a clases y por la noche habrá una gran fiesta como la del año pasado, vendrán todos mis amigos y los de mis tíos._

_Últimamente he visto cosas más difíciles en las clases pero creo que me va bien, tengo mucho tiempo libre para estudiar. Me gustaría saber cómo estás, si te va bien en la escuela… o siquiera si sigues recibiendo las cartas, si todavía me recuerdas y me sientes tu hermana. He estado pensando y quiero llamarte en tu cumpleaños… no sé si pueda… tú sabes que no debo así que tendré que esconderme pero lo voy a intentar… por la tarde, a media tarde… espero que estés para responder._

_Creo que mi vida es algo aburrida y no tengo mucho que decir en las cartas, cada vez son más cortas… aunque en realidad me gusta escribirte para que sepas que estoy bien. Algunas veces todavía tengo problemas acomodando mi cabello para que no se note donde está la cicatriz. _

_Hace unos días alguien me tomó una fotografía en mi habitación, creo que me veo bien, es esta que te mando en el sobre. Espero te guste. Sé que no soy tan bonita como las muchachas que seguramente andan detrás de ti pero… igual es para que sepas que tu hermanita no es fea. Y para tu tranquilidad no tengo novio ni pretendientes, al parecer aquí nadie está muy interesado en eso, aunque no me molesta, estoy bien así._

_Mis tíos dicen que después podré verte, que un día iré para allá y tendré oportunidad de saludarte, no sé cuándo sea eso pero quiero que lo sepas para que no pienses mal de ellos y los aceptes así como yo, porque han sido muy buenos conmigo._

_En fin… creo que debo irme. Espero que estés bien y que seas muy feliz, dales un abrazo de mi parte a todos en tu casa y sé muy feliz, pon mucho esfuerzo en la facultad porque tienes mucho talento… siempre fuiste excelente con los números. He pensado últimamente en estudiar gastronomía. Ya veré. Cuídate mucho y te mando un beso._

_Lin._

_P.D._

_Te quiero. Te extraño. No me busques, por favor._

Así terminó de redactar con su letra la carta y la puso dentro de un sobre junto con esa fotografía en la que se mostraba contenta, con los ojos alegres y el cabello negro y largo como siempre cayendo rebelde sobre su espalda hasta la cintura. Selló el sobre y le puso los sellos postales que tenía guardados, lo demás era solo esperar a algún profesor cómplice que le prometiera depositarla en el buzón y guardar el secreto.

&

Era media tarde y él en su vigésimo primer cumpleaños estaba sentado en su habitación con el pretexto de que se sentía mal. Habían pasado un par de meses desde que recibió la carta de Lin, una que escribió diciendo que intentaría llamarlo para su cumpleaños. Desde entonces no podía esperar a que llegara ese día y justo en ese momento, en el que el teléfono podía repicar… estaba muy nervioso… no deseaba quedarse esperando para nada. Hacía años ya desde la última y única vez que pudo hablar con ella por teléfono, cuando sólo fueron unos segundos de comunicación ella todavía estaba en el hospital.

Miró el reloj una vez más y se lamentó pues sólo habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo vio… un siglo atrás. Suspiró con cansancio por milésima vez y tomó la fotografía, esa que se veía real, que la mostraba feliz y encajaba con las palabras en sus cartas… pero algo no era tan bueno… no podía explicarlo pero cada oración y su mirada tenían algo de melancolía. Mil veces se preguntó si era su imaginación, si quizás no era tan feliz como lo decía… o si tal vez esa tristeza escondida resultaba el simple producto de perder a sus padres. Entonces, el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Si?... –habló con su seriedad y frialdad habituales.

- Sessh… -le contestó tímida la niña del otro lado.

- Lin… gracias a Dios… ¿cómo estás? Lin…

- Sessh… -se mordió el labio inferior y encubrió la voz para que no se notaran las lágrimas que ya resbalaban por sus mejillas… todo podría resolverse tan simple, sólo debía darle su dirección y todo terminaría, él iría por ella y la salvaría de esa vida que cada día odiaba más… todo resultaría tan sencillo si no tuviera miedo de lo que Naraku había prometido, de todas las veces que por simple precaución la amenazó con lastimar a Sesshoumaru y su familia si ella hablaba, si los buscaba… todo sería tan fácil… si no estuviera en las manos de ese hombre.- Estoy bien, estoy perfectamente bien. ¿Y tú?... Feliz cumpleaños…

- El mejor de todos si puedo escucharte… Lin… he recibido tus cartas… pero todavía no entiendo por qué te escondes, por qué no puedo verte… ir a visitarte…

- Porque no puedo… es mejor así… eso dicen los terapeutas y mis tíos… y les creo.

- Yo no. –se mostró demasiado serio esta vez.

- Sessh… perdóname… no me odies… por favor… no podría vivir así si tú me odias. Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo, sólo quiero saber de ti, yo estoy bien.

- No hay mucho que decir. Estoy en la facultad, trabajo con papá, aunque hace mucho que no nos llevamos bien. Ya me interesan las chicas, tengo novia y todas las noches me pregunto si estarás bien… si siquiera será de noche para ti también… -poco a poco su tono se suavizó hasta llegar a ser un murmullo melancólico de mucho tiempo contenido.

- Sí… nuestra hora no es tan diferente…

- Lin… ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estás?

- En un lugar muy lejos… por cierto… no se puede identificar el número del que llamo. Y creo que casi debo irme… -se dejó notar nerviosa por primera vez.

- ¿A quién le tienes miedo? Mi padre dijo que tu tío es un loco. –y ella se apresuró a defenderlo.

- No, claro que no, él tiene el carácter algo fuerte pero… pero… pues… Sessh… estoy bien. Tengo que irme –sería mejor despedirse antes de romper en llanto y decirle toda la peligrosa verdad.

- No, todavía no…

- Si llegas a casarte… o a mudarte solo… envíame tu nueva dirección.

- No voy a casarme Lin, no ahora y no sin ti para estar ahí y conocerla. Además, no tengo idea a dónde podría enviarte una dirección.

- Cierto…

- Lin… por favor… no puedes esconderte por siempre, yo creo que no estás bien.

- Sé que será muy afortunada, la mujer con la que te cases –le dijo ignorando su último comentario-, tanto como yo por ser tu hermana. Sessh… ya debo irme.

- Lin… déjame protegerte… -se dejó caer sentado sobre su cama.

- Tú siempre me proteges, todas las noches pienso en ti… con eso es más que suficiente. Me tengo que ir. Un beso.

Y eso fue lo último que escuchó de ella, lo siguiente fue la fría línea nada más. Y la desesperación lo invadió de nuevo, con toda su impotencia contenida arrojó el teléfono contra la pared, casi de inmediato entró Izayoi preocupada por el ruido estrepitoso.

- ¿Estás bien, hijo? –algunas veces lo llamaba así, aunque él nunca respondió llamándola "mamá".

- Sí. –respondió él cortante y ella recordó cómo las únicas veces que él perdió el control fue a causa de Lin.

- ¿Fue ella quién llamó? -Sesshoumaru no esperó esa pregunta y la miró sorprendido por un segundo antes de tomar su frialdad normal.

- La primera vez en casi dos años…

- Su pongo que no te dijo dónde está.

- No… estaba entre feliz y triste… confundida… no lo sé… quisiera poder mover el mundo y encontrarla pero… no me deja.

- Sesshoumaru entiendo lo que sientes por ella… y lo difícil que es estar así pero… si ella no desea ser encontrada, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Es su decisión, no tuya. –caminó y se sentó a su lado muy cerca.

- Nunca más la voy a ver. –afirmó serio con la mirada perdida en el vacío en tono de una sentencia cruel e indiferente.

- Sólo debes tener paciencia, hijo, las cosas a veces tardan demasiado en llegar pero lo hacen. Y desde el principio tu padre y yo sabemos que ustedes se encontraron por destino… y los padres de ella también lo sabían. No te des por vencido. Además… quizás no lo hayas notado pero esta vez tu elección de novia fue algo diferente, esa joven tiene algo especial, quizás ella sea digna de algo de confianza. –y acto seguido dejó un beso en la mejilla de su chico de veintiún años, Sesshoumaru no se movió ni la miró mientras salía, tampoco dijo nada pero en el fondo confiaba en las palabras de Izayoi.

&

Lin regresó a casa de sus tíos tan de prisa como pudo, había ido a comprar algunas cosas a una tienda cercana y eso le sirvió de pretexto para salir sola y poder llamar a Sesshoumaru, sin embargo su tiempo había sido contado como siempre y esta vez se demoró dos minutos más del límite. Además sentía un nudo en el pecho que casi no la dejaba respirar y sabía que si no quería problemas debía aparentar la toda la calma del mundo.

- Tardaste. –escuchó la escalofriante voz de Naraku proviniendo del estudio, al instante se paralizó y tomó aire para fingir.

- Había mucha gente, pero conseguí todo para el pastel. Lo voy a hacer ahora.

- De acuerdo… ¿sabes? Estaba pensando y creo que hoy va a salir Kagura… y no volverá hasta mañana, así que traeré a una amiga esta noche. Ya sabes la rutina, lo que tienes que hacer y, sobre todo, guarda silencio. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí. –sonrió en automático.

- Y… trata de no salir mucho en los próximos días, no quiero pensar que estás tratando de ver a alguien.

- Sí, yo no… es que… había muchas personas y por eso demoré.

- Está bien, hoy estoy de buen humor y no quiero arruinarlo, me voy a divertir mucho en la noche.

Lin asintió y caminó con las piernas temblando hacia la cocina, donde el cocinar se había vuelto su escape de la realidad. Por lo regular cuando hacía pasteles, pastas o casi cualquier cosa, conseguía concentrarse en ello y sentía que no estaba ahí, que se encontraba en otra cocina y que quienes iban a probar todo eso eran otras personas. Además, a veces lograba tener de buen humor a Naraku con su comida.

&

Esa misma noche en un lugar muy lejano, Inuyasha estaba en el estudio de su casa con la computadora encendida y miles de papeles y planos por todos lados, cerca suyo estaba Kagome, una joven que resultaba ser el exacto opuesto de Inuyasha pero que de alguna forma se llevaban muy bien. Él era un chico tranquilo y callado, no como su hermano, sino más bien en estilo introvertido y huraño y ella era muy abierta, conocía a todos en la facultad y hacía locuras todo el tiempo. Nadie se explicaba cómo podían llevarse bien, inclusive en un inicio ni ellos mismos, quienes llegaron a odiarse antes de conocerse.

Kagome siempre pensó "es un desadaptado, no sabe lo que quiere ni lo que hace, siente que es superior a todos...". Mientras Inuyasha la consideraba una niña consentida, insegura e inmadura. Y así de alguna extraña manera pudieron hacerse amigos, y con el tiempo, los mejores. Ya rara vez se les veía separados y las malas lenguas aseguraban que tenían una relación más íntima, aunque ninguno de los dos llegó a imaginar eso. Nunca tuvieron ojos para verse así.

- ¡Inuyasha no seas tonto! Ya te dije que primero tenemos que hacer la investigación y después los planos. No podemos empezar al revés.

- Feh! Eres una necia, si hacemos primero los planos entonces podemos investigar sólo de los puntos clave, así es más fácil

- Claro que no. No sé por qué acepté hacer esto contigo. –se quejó ella mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón.

- Porque nadie más quiere trabajar contigo, porque todos saben que eres una necia y voluntariosa.

- Ah claro y ahora te sacrificas ¡Traidor!

- Ya cálmate… -reaccionó él todavía algo fuera de sus casillas como sólo Kagome lo sabía llevar- Voy por bebidas y regreso para que hablemos con calma. –se puso de pie y la vio fijo a los ojos esperando un respuesta afirmativa.

- Sí. –y eso fue todo, Inuyasha salió hacia la cocina topándose en el camino con Sesshoumaru, aunque como no se hababan demasiado no tuvo necesidad de decirle algo, sólo lo vio abandonar la casa por la puerta principal.

Era ya algo tarde y apenas empezaba a "celebrar", por llamarle de alguna forma, a lo que haría, una sencilla cena al aire libre que su novia había preparado a manera de regalo por su cumpleaños. En el fondo Sesshoumaru no tenía muchas ganas de salir esa noche pero luego de la insistencia de su padre y la de la chica, se quedó sin más opciones.

Luego de manejar unos treinta minutos llegó hasta la casa de su novia, la cena era ahí mismo, en el amplio jardín frontal. La casa no estaba vacía pero los padres de ella estaban contentos con su relación, por lo que no se opusieron en lo absoluto.

Ella ya lo esperaba con las velas encendidas y la mesa servida, ataviada en una falda apenas arriba de la rodilla, con un poco de vuelo rosa con negro, combinada con la blusa muy sensual algo transparente pero sólo lo suficiente para verse coqueta y misteriosa.

- Lamento la demora. –se disculpó él besándola en los labios rosas.

- No hay problema, hoy no puedo enojarme contigo. –sonrió y pasaron directo a la mesa, él destapó el vino y sirvió las dos copas. Ella era menor, apenas unos tres años, la había conocido por Inuyasha, al parecer era amiga de una amiga de él… o algo así, pero fue más bien casualidad lo que los reunió en su propia casa y después de eso las cosas se habían venido dando como con otras chicas con las que había tenido noviazgos, nada fuera de lo normal, por lo menos no hasta ese momento. - ¿En dónde estás?

- ¿Qué? –reaccionó él al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en otra cosa.

- ¿Dónde está tu mente?

- Estoy contigo.

- No es cierto… -sonrió ella con algo de melancolía.- ¿Pasó algo?

- Verás… hay algo que no te he contado, a nadie en realidad… -empezó a hablar guiado por la confianza que le tenia a esa chica. – Tengo una hermana que alguien se llevó hace dos años… y hoy hablé con ella.

- ¿Una hermana? No sabía que… vaya… -intentó asimilar la idea- ¿La encontraron?

- No, verás… no es mi hermana de sangre… pero nos conocimos siendo niños y… al morir sus padres unos parientes la alejaron de nosotros y desde entonces no la puedo ver, ella no me dice dónde está… y nunca llama… hoy fue apenas la segunda vez en dos años. –durante la breve explicación él se mantuvo frío y distante, como sierre, pero la joven pudo leer que el tema era muy importante y que aquella confesión sería sólo el inicio de una historia trascendental, así que se puso de pie y movió la silla en la que estaba hasta sentarse al lado de Sesshoumaru y tomar sus manos.

- Soy toda oídos.

- Sango… sabes que no soy hombre de muchas palabras.

- Sí… y tú sabes que soy mujer de mucha paciencia, así que tómate tu tiempo. –y por primera vez Sesshoumaru se dio el lujo de tener intimidad emocional con alguien que no fuera Lin.

&

Así se les fueron los años a los dos, cada uno viviendo por separado, extrañándose y pensando en el otro todos los días. Sesshoumaru nunca llegó a entender cómo era posible que ella se mantuviese oculta tanto tiempo, según supo por las cartas que recibió, sus tíos se mudaron varias veces en el transcurso de los siguientes años, y siempre la llevaban con ellos y, según lo que leyó, ella era feliz. Mientras tanto Lin vivió demasiadas malas experiencias, tantas, que creía jamás podría asimilarlas todas, algunas incluso juró olvidarlas, para conservar su cordura y no perderse dentro de la desesperación que vivía a diario encerrada en diferentes casas, con profesores que la visitaban a diario, entre fiestas con desconocidos, sin amigos, sin una familia… y lo peor de todo, con la constante amenaza de Naraku, a quien temía cada vez más.

Con el sol de media tarde colándose por las ventanas Lin miró una vez más el calendario, dentro de una semana exactamente sería su cumpleaños, la tradicional fiesta ya estaba planeada por completo, aunque según sus planes las cosas serían diferentes. Para la ocasión la casa estaría totalmente vacía, se estaban mudando y esa sería la última noche a pasar en el domicilio, a decir verdad el proceso ya estaba muy adelantado y quedaban pocos muebles ahí.

Suspiró y miró hacia la calle, donde se topó con un grupo de jóvenes que iban bromeando, tres chicas y dos chicos, seguramente se estaban divirtiendo e iban o venían de la facultad, a juzgar por sus libros. Dentro de poco eso sería suyo también. A sus casi veinte años por fin tomó de la nada el valor para separarse, para alejarse de ese infierno viviente que tenía por vida y ser independiente. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Lo había planeado tanto y tan poco a la vez. No tenía dinero, Naraku se aseguraba de que así fuera, sin embargo había logrado hornear un par de pasteles extra para una mujer que parecía amable y vivía en la cuadra siguiente, ella insistía siempre en pagarle pero Lin no quería dinero, seguramente no podría esconderlo bien y él se lo quitaría, sólo le pedía usar su computadora a veces y le dijo que quizás después necesitaría un favor algo más grande. Ese día estaba cerca y lo único que le pidió fue un pasaje de autobús a otra ciudad, debía entregárselo en un día y una hora pactada dentro de muy poco tiempo. Pensó mil veces en buscar a Sesshoumaru, ahora tenía un mejor método de comunicación, el correo electrónico, sería fácil si ya estaba decidida pero… lo que siempre la detuvo seguía ahí, la venganza de Naraku, a ella ya no podía dañarla más pero no lo dejaría hacer algo contra quienes amaba, así que volver con Sesshoumaru no era una opción.

Entonces escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y su "tío" entró, estaban ellos dos solos y él tenía un semblante pensativo, Lin se desconcertó al verlo así, como tranquilo, y no sabía qué era lo siguiente, hasta que él le dijo que sólo quería hablar con ella unos minutos. Lo miró con paz y se dispuso a escuchar, creí que nuevamente iba a amenazarla por si pensaba en irse, así que no podía hacer nada más resignarse a escuchar.

&

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado tras una computadora revisando una dirección de correo, como lo hacía a diario, desde más o menos seis meses atrás, cuando Lin creó la cuenta y le escribió en una carta junto con la contraseña, ahora podían comunicarse con algo más de frecuencia y facilidad, puesto que desde que él ya no vivía con sus padres, como dos años atrás, resultaba incómodo llamar a diario preguntando por el cartero.

Suspiró y miró la oficina a su alrededor, tenía ya 25 años y su vida no era mala, aunque la sentía incompleta. Desde que era adolescente y sufrió la abrupta separación de esa chica como su hermana y no había podido olvidarse de ella, ni siquiera lo había intentado pues estaba convencido de que ella era su familia y él la de Lin. Regresó resignado la vista hacia el monitor y notó un banner de publicidad en la página, donde anunciaban equipos espías que funcionaban por internet y eran capaces de darte cualquier información sobre otra persona… cualquier información… de otra computadora… cualquiera… de inmediato entendió que había tenido una idea, aunque algo tardía, que podría ser la respuesta a ese juego de cartas que ya lo tenía agotado. Las computadoras no eran su especialidad, pero con mucha rapidez encontró los servicios de alguien experto, que por cierta cantidad de dinero podría investigar la ubicación de una computadora de la cual le mandaban correos electrónicos. La dirección de Lin.

Así de inmediato puso manos a la obra y dejó su trabajo, igual eso era lo de menos si por fin podía tenerla cerca. Por una cantidad bastante fuerte el tipo pudo darle preferencia a su asunto y sólo pocas horas después, apenas anocheciendo, recibió un número en una calle en una ciudad lejana, bastante lejana en realidad. Según le informaron todos los correos fueron emitidos desde el mismo lugar y más o menos a la misma hora. Entonces, él sin llamar a nadie ni pensarlo dos veces tomó un taxi al aeropuerto con la esperanza de poder encontrarla, quizás de una vez por todas podría tenerla cerca, cerciorarse de que estaba bien y era feliz… y quizás… preguntarle por qué se negó tantos años a verlo, incluso ya siendo mayor de edad con toda la libertad que eso implica.

Sin darse cuenta se vio a sí mismo sentado en una sala de espera donde el cielo ya estaba oscuro y en cualquier momento lo llamarían para abordar un avión. Fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que nadie conocía su paradero, miró el reloj y se tranquilizó pensando en que era todavía buena hora, tomó su celular y llamó para avisar en dónde estaba y a dónde iba, sabía que la noticia "estoy a punto de tomar un avión" podría sorprender a cualquiera pero el hacerlo no estaba en duda, a toda costa tenía que ir a buscar a su Lin.

Las horas del vuelo, apenas dos, fueron inmensamente largas y agotadoras, al llegar al otro aeropuerto se dirigió a la salida de prisa notando a medio camino una pequeña tienda de recuerdos con algo que llamó su atención, no era muy ortodoxo nada de lo que estaba haciendo pero una oveja de peluche parecía llamarlo desde el aparador "Le va a gustar…" y sin desperdiciar más de 2 minutos lo compró. Después buscó un taxi que lo trasladara hasta la dirección que llevaba escrita en un papel. Por la urgencia de su partida no llevaba maletas ni nada, así que probablemente tendría que comprar ropa, o regresar, a su casa al día siguiente, de cualquier manera eso era lo de menos. El trayecto en auto le pareció eterno, cruzaron avenidas y calles por muchos minutos, el conductor iba platicando jovial en un inicio pero con el paso de la distancia se dio cuenta de lo serio que era su cliente y de que no podrá sacarle una buena conversación.

Al final lo dejó en la puerta de una casa que se veía de lo más común, se bajó y se sintió nervioso, esas no eran horas adecuadas de llegar a una casa… y menos con lo desagradable que sabía era el tío de Lin, pero ya estaba ahí y no pensaba retractarse. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Los segundos le parecieron eternos, quizás nadie le abriría, o tal vez sólo saldría un loco blandiendo un arma, quién sabe. Hasta después una voz femenina adormilada le respondió por el intercomunicador.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy… -y se detuvo ¿diría su nombre? ¿Quién era quien hablaba con él?- Yo… busco a Lin. –dijo simplemente con su voz de hielo.

- ¿Lin? No… aquí no es su casa.

- Claro que lo es, de esta dirección me mandó los correos electrónicos, de aquí es la computadora. –se apresuró a reclamar osco a quien creía se la estaba negando.

- ¿Correos? Ah… cierto… Lin, yo sé quien es pero no vive aquí, yo le prestaba mi computadora, ella vivía en el número 50, al final de la calle, pero hace pocos días que se mudaron.

- ¿A dónde? –preguntó sintiendo cómo la impotencia lo invadía una vez más.

- No lo sé joven.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon, la mujer cortó definitivamente la comunicación y seguramente regresó a dormir mientras a él no le quedó más que un amargo sabor de boca y un montón de frustración recorriéndolo. "Al final de la calle… número 50…" –pensó y fue casi corriendo para ver, quizás si la suerte le favorecía ahí habría alguna pista, un aviso… un teléfono de venta… algo… lo que fuera para dar con ella.

En la oscuridad notó la casa, aún tenía cortinas en la planta baja y el jardín estaba arreglado, se acercó hasta la puerta e intentó abrirla, estaba cerrada con llave, entonces timbró con esperanza de que abrieran y esperó… volvió a timbrar y volvió a esperar… pero nada… fue hasta una de las ventanas y tocó en el vidrio, la luz de la calle le alcanzaba para ver algunas cajas amontonadas en hileras y creyó que algo se movía. Entonces su instinto lo guió.

- ¡Lin! –la llamó a gritos tocando en el cristal, alguien estaba adentro. - ¡Lin! – de nuevo gritó pero esta vez ya nadie se movía. - ¡Lin! –una vez más y todo estaba tranquilo. Pero no pudo imaginar el movimiento… ¿o sí? - ¡Lin! –y otra vez nada, sólo las mismas filas de cajas y la misma penumbra que no lo dejaba distinguir nada bien.

&

Lin se encontraba sentada en el espacio que separaba la sala del comedor, ya era de noche y otro día más estaba terminado, ahora sólo deseaba poder conciliar el sueño, desde aquel día en el que Naraku le pidió hablar con ella no probaba bocado, sentía que después de todos esos años, luego tocar fondo tantas veces, siempre podía estar peor. Se recargó contra la pared y cerró los ojos con dolor pensando en que quizás con un nuevo día se sentiría mejor y podría comer algo y hacer algo más que bañarse durante horas y mirar hacia la nada, ya ni siquiera podía buscar en qué distraerse, todo el tiempo se la pasaba esperando a que Naraku llegara, tal como lo había prometido.

Entonces el sonido de la entrada le crispó los nervios, por fin era el momento, escuchó los pasos… pero nada sucedió, entonces sonó el timbre y la escuchó llamarla, no sabía qué hacer, sólo se quedó paralizada por el miedo justo donde estaba… "llegó… ya está aquí, va a entrar…" se repitió muchas veces mientras su mente fatigada no entendía el por qué no simplemente se pasaba y ya. Así se fijó mejor en la entrada, el seguro interno estaba puesto, de tajo se le cortó la respiración, pues Naraku seguía llamándola con voz desesperada y ahora entendía la causa… ese seguro… eso sería peor. Sin soltar el aire de sus pulmones se puso de pie y caminó con lentitud y lágrimas en los ojos hacia la puerta, dispuesta a dejarlo entrar y con los pensamientos fijos en una petición a sus padres… "Por favor… hagan que termine pronto… y cuando eso pase que Sessh me perdone por ser tan cobarde dejarlo así nada más…". Sólo unos cortos pasos la separaban de esa puerta y la bestia que la aguardaba afuera, sin saber que al mismo tiempo Sesshoumaru la buscaba con desesperación.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello!! Ah pues mil gracias por todos sus comentarios!! Todos los ánimos son excelentes!! Espero que les siga gustanto y que poco a poco vaya todo tomando forma. Espero les siga interesando!! Y pues mil gracias por leer!! Mos estamos viendo en el prox capi, donde hay un evento importante. Se cuidan mucho, nos vemos.**


	4. Una vez màs

**Ùńă Vëż Мåš**

**Acotaciones:**

& Cambio de escena

- Diálogos

" " Pensamientos

**Pequeña nota:** hello!! Nada más como una breve acotación, los capis del inicio empiezan con presente y terminan en pasado. Grax.

* * *

- Me alegra verte –sonrió ella y se abrazaron como si no se vieran desde hace mucho. Cerca algunos autos transitaban por esa calle a la que daba la puerta trasera del restaurant, siempre que él iba se veían en la recepción, sin embargo, en esta ocasión las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

- Quisiera poder quedarme –le dio una de esas medias sonrisas fugaces y luego la besó con calma en los labios.

- Ten –una vez terminado el beso la joven le extendió el teléfono celular. – No lo prendí.

- Mejor así. ¿Te veo el lunes?

- ¿Ya te marchas?

- Tengo que. –él no dio detalles pero Lin era muy capaz de imaginarse por sí misma la razón de su partida "su esposa lo espera en su casa…" –pensó con tristeza y agachó la mirada.

Sesshoumaru adivinó con facilidad lo que ella pensaba, después de todo la conocía a la perfección y, además, él pensaba lo mismo. Con un gesto tierno buscó sus ojos y la tomó del mentón para acercar sus rostros. No lo pensó, no miró a su alrededor ni nada y fue con muy poca distancia de por medio que escuchó los pasos que lo distrajeron detrás.

- Buenas tardes. –saludó otro hombre joven y muy bien conocido por ambos, el sujeto tenía los ojos azules y llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas para Lin. Ella lo miró con sorpresa y miedo ¿habría visto algo?

- Miroku…

- Señorita… parece que viste un fantasma ¿es acaso que tan mal me vestí? –se miró a sí mismo con inocencia, ella se calmó… quizás no notó lo que sucedía. – Sesshoumaru, que lugar tan extraño para saludar a una dama. –le extendió una mano a forma de saludo y el otro la tomó retándolo con los ojos miel de la misma forma en que lo hacía desde niños.

- Tú estás en el mismo lugar.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero sólo planeaba sorprender a la señorita. –sonrió más ampliamente a Lin y le entregó las rosas. - ¿Te quedas mucho tiempo? Quizás podrías llamar a tu esposa y salir los cuatro. –el comentario de Miroku pareció enfurecer a Sesshoumaru, sólo que Lin fue más rápida.

- Que buena idea, es una pena que deba trabajar hasta tarde. Además, creo que ellos tienen planes a solas esta noche ¿cierto? –sonrió natural e inocente "¿cómo puede lucir tan tranquila?", se preguntó Sesshoumaru por dentro… si él era tan miserable en esos momentos ¿ella estaba feliz?

- Cierto. –y sin decir otra palabra ni despedirse de ninguno se marchó, por dentro estaba furioso, como si ardiera en llamas, pero no podía permitirse demostrar nada ante ese idiota, de cualquier forma… él no significaba nada para Lin. Ella lo miró irse y lamentó toda la situación, por lo menos, Miroku no los había sorprendido y con eso resultaba más que suficiente, no por ella, sino porque ese hombre de ojos azules resultaba conocer muy bien a la esposa de Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Señorita? –la regresó a la realidad su acompañante.

- Joven Miroku, lamento no poder acompañarlo hoy, es viernes y hay muchas personas.

- No existe problema alguno, lo tenía contemplado y mis planes son sentarme a esperarte en donde no te estorbe, pero no te olvides de que estoy. –le sonrió encantador una vez más y ella ya muy acostumbrada a sus detalles de conquistador, lo pasó y lo sentó en su oficina para luego regresar a su trabajo en la cocina… pensando sólo en Sesshoumaru… en si estaría enojado por la interrupción… en si desearía estar con ella en lugar de alguien más… en si todo eso que hizo para encontrarla alguna vez, lo volvería a hacer…

&

- ¡Lin! –la llamó a gritos tocando en el cristal, alguien estaba adentro. - ¡Lin! – de nuevo gritó pero esta vez ya nadie se movía. - ¡Lin! –una vez más y todo estaba tranquilo. Pero no pudo imaginar el movimiento… ¿o sí? - ¡Lin! –y otra vez nada, sólo las mismas filas de cajas y la misma penumbra que no lo dejaba distinguir nada bien.

Lin sin soltar el aire de sus pulmones se puso de pie y caminó con lentitud y lágrimas en los ojos hacia la puerta, dispuesta a dejar entrar a Naraku y con los pensamientos fijos en una petición a sus padres… "Por favor… hagan que termine pronto… y cuando eso pase que Sessh me perdone por ser tan cobarde dejarlo así nada más…". Sólo unos cortos pasos la separaban de esa puerta y la bestia que la aguardaba afuera, sin saber que al mismo tiempo Sesshoumaru la buscaba con desesperación.

Sesshoumaru se sentía invadido por la impotencia seguro de que alguien estaba ahí adentro y no se iría sin que le dieran razón de su pequeña hermana. Continuó golpeando los vidrios para llamar la atención de quien fuera la persona en el interior. De repente escuchó cómo quitaban un pasador desde el interior y sin pensarlo se acercó a la puerta y giró la manija empujándola un poco para entrar. Por un par de segundos pensó que la vería y podría abrazarla, pero ya estando dentro no vio a la joven que él esperaba, ahí frente a él sólo había una mujer delgada, en exceso quizás hasta verse enferma, con el cabello corto y desarreglado vistiendo algo así como un short y una blusa corta.

Se detuvo en seco pensando en que quizás se había equivocado y esa sería ya la nueva habitante del lugar, se desconcertó y la miró mejor, pero al intentar enfocarse en sus ojos los notó llenos de miedo y ambos morados, igual tenía una herida grande en el labio inferior y ostentaba marcas en el cuello, como si hubiesen intentado asfixiarla, luego bajó más la vista y le notó más golpes y heridas en piernas y brazos, raspones, moretones y hasta quemaduras redondas con forma de cigarrillo. Eso no lo esperaba, no sólo había irrumpido en la casa de una extraña, sino que ésta se encontraba en un estado muy deplorable.

Y devolvió la mirada al rostro de la joven mujer ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Unos cuantos segundos apenas… ¿por qué no le hablaba? Sería porque estaba muy asustada… quizás… después de todo un loco acababa de entrar a su casa en la madrugada. Tenía que hacer algo. Buscó hacer un contacto visual con ella pero se distrajo con una parte de su cabeza, se notaba un claro sin cabello algo cerca de la frente, la herida ya cicatrizada tenía forma de "T"… él lo recordaba… una marca así, justo como la que Lin le describió años atrás. Y con la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo se acercó un paso más y se fijó en su rostro… los ojos castaños ocultos detrás de los moretones, la nariz pequeña y algo afilada, sus rasgos finos, la edad…

- No puede ser… -dijo en voz baja sin dar crédito de lo que veía, sin querer creerlo, entonces se giró buscando un apagador que pronto encontró y de repente el lugar estuvo mucho más iluminado.

La muchacha cerró los ojos deslumbrada y todavía sin decir nada, eso le permitió ver bien a Sesshoumaru no sólo la gravedad de las múltiples heridas, sino también su rostro… en verdad… todo era cierto.

- Lin… -y fue hasta entonces que ella lo miró directamente y que él notó su rostro lleno de lágrimas y la expresión de verdadero terror que tenía. – Lin… –y de inmediato la sujetó cubriéndola con un abrazo fuerte y protector, la rodeó por completo y con cuidado para no lastimarla, sintió su cuerpo delgado y débil estremecerse y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos dorados para contener un par de lágrimas necias que se asomaban como mezcla entre ira, alegría, impotencia y coraje. Nunca antes se creyó susceptible de todas esas emociones, no él que tenía una personalidad y un corazón de hielo ajenos a muchas cosas mundanas. –Todo va a estar bien… vas a estar bien. –pero ella no lo entendió, sólo se separó y lo miró extrañada- Lin, tranquila soy yo, Sesshoumaru… estoy aquí te voy a proteger…

- ¿Sesshoumaru? –su voz… era como la recordaba de la última llamada, tranquila y apagada. – No… ¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Vete ya! –sin dudarlo lo empujó hacia fuera con todas sus fuerzas, las cuales no eran muchas y no lograron moverlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –estaba cada vez más desconcertado.

- ¡Vete! ¡Él va a regresar! –y desistió de su intento un segundo para apagar de nuevo las luces y tornar la atmósfera más confusa aún. - ¡También te va a matar a ti si te ve aquí! ¡Sesshoumaru vete por favor! –cada vez su voz era más alta y sus manos temblaban más, estaba definitivamente fuera de sí, como a la mitad de una psicosis.

- Cálmate Lin. ¿De quién hablas? ¿Tu tío? ¿Quién te hizo esto? –se acercó para detenerla y calmarla pero sólo recibió más empujones débiles y unas manchas de sangre sobre su camisa, por eso se dio cuenta de que las heridas estaban más o menos frescas y se habían abierto de nuevo.

- ¡Ya vete! ¡Él va a regresar! Él dijo que va a regresar, tienes que irte, no puede verte, no puede… no… Sessh por favor, vete… vete… yo estoy bien, siempre estoy bien… vete… -balbuceaba y gritaba, como en un intento vano de continuar con las mentiras de tantos años.

- Lin cálmate. –la sujetó por fin con fuerza de las muñecas para tranquilizarla, sólo se hacía más daño a ella misma, pero no pudo, o por lo menos no de la forma en que pretendió pues ella sólo se desvaneció lentamente hacia el piso ya sin conciencia en lo absoluto, Sesshoumaru la tomó de prisa y la cargó en brazos para llevarla a un hospital.

Se sintió mal de repente, como despertando de un letargo indoloro, una sensación de cansancio y sueño la invadió mientras poco a poco abría los ojos, sintió de nuevo todas las heridas sobre su piel, aunque esta vez notó sábanas y almohada suaves, además de su brazo izquierdo extendido y una aguja en él. Cuando pudo enfocar bien se topó de frente con dos ojos dorados que al instante reconoció, pero no podía asimilar bien la idea de que estuvieran ahí ¿qué había pasado?

- Lin… ¿estás bien?

- ¿Sessh? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Naraku? –preguntó por instinto mirando hacia todos lados esperando encontrarlo muy cerca de ella.

- No está Lin, él ya no puede lastimarte. –la joven abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo que cayó en cuenta de un error fatal.

- No, es decir… Sessh… él no, él nunca haría… todo está bien…

- No –la interrumpió con una voz tan fría como nunca antes pudo usarla- ya deja de mentir, fue él, estoy seguro, dijiste su nombre mil veces, estabas dormida y tenías pesadillas, sólo lo llamabas y pedías ayuda ¡Ya no lo protejas!

"No lo entiendes… no lo entiendes… no lo entiendes…" –era todo lo que Lin podía pensar en esos momentos, su mente estaba confundida entre las medicinas y el terror que el simple nombre de su abusador le provocaba.

- Sessh… tienes que irte, él va a venir… yo no importo… ya estoy acostumbrada… pero quiero que estés a salvo y tu familia… y no quiero que me veas así… -lo miró con los ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas y luego usó su mano libre para tocar el rostro de porcelana que la observaba. –Te extrañé tanto…

- Lin escúchame –tomó con la mano propia la de ella sosteniéndola firme en el mismo lugar que la tenía. – Yo estoy contigo, te encontré después de tanto tiempo y no pienso dejarte sola nunca más, la policía está afuera esperando para que les des tu declaración y no me importa que tan atemorizada te tenga, no voy a dejar que me alejes y te quedes en sus manos. Ya te fallé mucho tiempo, ya no más.

- Tú no me fallaste.

- ¡Maldición Lin! –la soltó y se alejó unos pasos guiado por su impotencia. –te dejé con él todos estos años y dices que no te fallé… -de tajo detuvo sus palabras y volteó a verla, se encontraba mirándolo fijamente llorando a mares y con las manos algo temblorosas, los médicos se lo advirtieron… ella estaría traumatizada después de todo lo que había pasado, no sólo el incidente que la tenía ahí, sino los signos de otro abuso prolongado que tenía. –Discúlpame… -susurró en voz baja acercándose para tocar su mano pero como reacción ella se retiró un poco más por reflejo que por voluntad.

- No tengo opción ¿cierto?

- Lo lamento Lin… créeme que desde ahora vas a ser libre pero por esta vez no tienes opción, ese imbécil debe ir a la cárcel.

- Dile a la policía que quiero hablar ahora.

- ¿Estás segura?

- No tengo opción –dijo sin mucha entonación, ni miedo ni reproche, sólo vacío. Sesshoumaru, sin entender, salió de la habitación y le indicó a la oficial que entrara para hablar con Lin, si tenía suerte ese tiempo le serviría para pensar bien las cosas y, quizás, saber qué decir ante esa joven que ya no parecía ser la que él conocía.

Las siguientes horas fueron mucho más difíciles de lo que Lin imaginó, todavía se sentía mal por los calmantes y las heridas, además estaba confundida por la secuencia de los hechos en sí, sentía que aún estaba días atrás planeando su escape y le costaba trabajo hacer el recuento de todas las cosas. Naraku entrando a su habitación y diciéndole cómo la vecina le contó su plan, él encima de ella descargando su furia, diciéndole con voz demasiado segura lo mucho que debía pagar por su insulso intento de escapar, recordándole cómo no valía nada, cómo él la tenía bajo su control y podía hacer de ella lo que fuera… el mismo Naraku abriéndose paso por sus ropas y colándose entre sus piernas como tantas veces lo hizo por años. Después cómo la arrojó al suelo y tomó las tijeras haciéndole pensar que todo acabaría pero no fue así...

Cuando por fin la joven dijo todo lo que recordó y dio su consentimiento para buscar en la casa algunas evidencias, la policía salió con la promesa de atrapar al culpable, aunque se tratara de un alto mando del ejército nacional, nadie podía hacerle eso a otra persona y no tener su castigo.

- Ningún castigo es suficiente… lo único que quiero es saber que no va a cumplir todas sus amenazas… -murmuró la chica por lo bajo mientras miraba hacia fuera, donde Sesshoumaru intercambió unas palabras con la oficial.

Lin sonrió algo irónica pero contenta de verlo… era difícil estar a su lado pues quería decirle muchas cosas pero no sabía por dónde empezar, además, no estaba segura de que él fuese la misma persona… después de todo ella misma cambió mucho. Cuando parecía que se estaba despidiendo de la policía, miró hacia donde estaba ella y la notó despierta, sin embargo por la espalda lo tomó una mujer, ¿quién era ella? Sesshoumaru se giró sorprendido pero de inmediato pareció reconocerla, la abrazó con tranquilidad y la besó en los labios… "Debe ser su novia…" –pensó, la pareja habló por unos quince minutos y después ella se retiró en compañía de la oficial, dándole otro abrazo y otro beso esta vez un poco más largo. Sesshoumaru entró de inmediato y la vio recostada mirando hacia donde él estaba.

- Debes dormir.

- No quiero… temo que algo pase y despierte de nuevo en la casa encerrada en el sótano o algo así… -lo miró directo a los ojos y le extendió una mano para que él la tomara.

- ¿Él te…? No lo puedo creer… -tomó su mano y se sentó a su lado conteniendo la ira que lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

- Estás casado… -soltó la joven de repente al darse cuenta de que llevaba un anillo en la mano izquierda… - Es tu esposa… -y lo miró a los ojos esperando por una respuesta que consideraba obvia.

- Sí.

- Soy una tonta… -con eso ocultó lo que en verdad estaba pensando "Creí que yo la conocería antes de eso…"- ¿Hace cuánto?

- Dos años…

- Ella es muy afortunada. –desvió la mirada hacia el techo y contuvo las lágrimas, su acompañante no supo qué decir. – Él no me encerraba en el sótano… odio ese lugar porque es ahí donde grababa los videos. –soltó de repente pensando en que después de todo le era más fácil hablar de su pasado que enfrentar su presente y darse cuenta de que a pesar de lo mucho que todavía se querían, eran casi por completo extraños.

- ¿Qué videos? –inquirió Sesshoumaru.

- ¿No te lo dijo la policía?

-No. –su voz era fuerte y casi tosca, fría como ella siempre la conoció, pero en el fondo guardaba muchas emociones, desde la alegría de tenerla cerca hasta la impotencia de todo lo que no sabía.

- Él… nunca me golpeó antes… pero desde que me recuperé del accidente… me… pues yo... me… convertí en su amante de rutina. Aún siendo una niña. –continuó hablando sin inflexión en la voz y mirando al techo.- Él se metía en mi habitación varias noches a la semana… siempre lo odié… pero aprendí a soportarlo. Con el tiempo dominé mi mente… y cuando lo hacía… escapaba de ahí y mi cuerpo casi no lo sentía…

- ¿Por qué? –interrumpió Sesshoumaru con la duda que más lo asediaba… desde hacía años, pero ella lo miró sin entender. -¿Por qué nunca me buscaste si él hacía todo eso? ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que eras feliz?

- No tenía otra opción. –volteó a verlo por fin y derramó una lágrima solitaria, no estaba segura de que él la entendiera, menos si con el tiempo había perdido la práctica para leer su ánimo sin expresiones- Yo le temía… y Kagura le temía aún más… él me amenazó con hacerte daño.. a ti y a toda tu familia… yo era muy chica y lo creí todo… aún ahora no sé de lo que es capaz…si pudiera… creo que regresaría a su lado… para no tener que enfrentarlo…

- Por eso la policía preguntó mi dirección. Por eso iba a poner un custodio a Sango… -recapacitó él dándose cuenta por primera vez de la magnitud de las cosas.

- Es un lindo nombre. ¿La conociste en la facultad?

- No, fue algo extraño… ella es amiga de una amiga del inútil de Inuyasha. –ella rió por primera vez desde que despertó.

- ¿Siguen sin llevarse bien?

- Sigue siendo un idiota. –Lin rió más y su amigo acarició su cabello con ternura.

- Estoy horrible… -suspiró entre resignada y triste.

- No es cierto, te ves hermosa…

- No es cierto, pero gracias. Él cortó mi cabello… porque sabe lo mucho que odio la cicatriz… él sabía que así como me dejó no tendría el valor de salir a la calle… -murmuró llorando una vez más y viéndolo a los ojos, re-descifrando en ellos un código que ya conocía… su Sesshoumaru estaba ahí a su lado, apoyándola, mirándola… después de todo él era la persona que más quería en el mundo y el único con quien quería estar. -¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?

- Me voy a quedar contigo todas las noches y todos los días hasta que salgas de aquí y después vas a estar de regreso conmigo, en mi casa, en casa de mis padres, en donde tú quieras… vas a estar segura… porque ya una vez te perdí, pero ahora está en mis manos y no en las de nadie más. Te voy a proteger pase lo que pase.

- Te vas a aburrir de mí. –sonrió.

- Jamás. –besó su frente- Ahora duerme, tienes que reponerte para salir pronto de aquí.

- ¿Crees que puedas… bueno… dormir aquí? Es decir… abrazarme en la noche… -él asintió y luego de quitase los zapatos se recostó abrazándola por la espalda. –Jamás creí poder estar así de nuevo.

- Los doctores dijeron que no aceptarías ningún tipo de contacto, que estarías traumatizada...

- Hace años que estoy traumatizada. –Lin rió con ironía.- No me gusta que nadie se me acerque mucho… cuando intentan tocarme sólo… no sé, no puedo. Pero contigo… es como si todo se borrara y tuviera otra vez catorce años… -él besó su cabello y cerró los ojos, ambos se quedaron en silencio por poco tiempo pensando y escuchando los sonidos del hospital.

- Oye… soy muy inútil para mi edad, lo único que puedo hacer es cocinar… ¿cómo voy a vivir?

- No conoces a Inuyasha… él lo único que sabe hacer es no mojar la cama por las noches y todavía tengo mis dudas –ella rió un par de minutos sin contenerse y él sólo la miró y la escuchó tranquilo de ver ese asomo de la Lin que recordaba.

- Te estoy hablando en serio.

- Yo también. –ella rió de nuevo. – Pero entiendo a lo que te refieres, aunque no debes preocuparte, el negocio va muy bien y además, creo hace un par de años que mi padre no le entrega completa la pensión a Naraku, él ha guardado ese dinero para ti.

- ¿Qué negocio? ¿Qué dinero? –Sesshoumaru se sentó un poco encontrando los ojos castaños sorprendido.

- No entiendo qué me extraña… supongo jamás te lo dijo. Él vendió aquí casi todo aquí, lo único que conservó de tus padres fue el negocio que tenían con el mío, no sé cómo pero papá lo convenció y cada mes le mandaba el dinero que te corresponde, pero algo de eso está guardado. Que él te lo explique luego. Lo importante es que sepas que tienes un buen patrimonio esperándote en casa, junto con el resto de la familia.

- ¿Qué?

- Todos están contentos porque estés de nuevo con nosotros, hasta el tarado de Inuyasha.

- ¿Les dijiste ya? –preguntó nerviosa e inquieta.

- ¿No debí hacerlo?

- No es eso… es que… bueno… ¿qué tanto saben? Es decir… de… de todo esto.

- No lo saben, descuida. –se acercó y besó su cabello sintiendo como se relajaba una vez más- Les dije que estabas arreglando tus asuntos, la única que lo sabe es Sango, pues se empeñó en venir… no sé por qué. Pero no dirá nada.

- Ella te conoce, reconoció algo en tu voz, por eso se dio cuenta de que no le decías toda la verdad. –afirmó la joven con mucha certeza.

- ¿Tu crees? Quizás… como sea, nadie más se va a enterar si no lo quieres. Además, ella no hace más preguntas de lo necesario. –Lin se quedó callada unos minutos meditando, miró un reloj y se dio cuenta de que era de madrugada y ella no se sentía cansada en realidad.

- Tengo hambre.

- Puedo buscar a alguien para que te traigan comida… te hace falta.

- Lo sé, hace días que no pruebo nada. –Sesshoumaru de inmediato reaccionó tensando todos los músculos para contenerse y poniéndose de pie para calmarse. La joven se sentó en la cama mirándolo. –Tranquilo, él no me dejó para que muriera de hambre.

- ¿Entonces? –Lin leyó la furia contenida en su voz.

- Yo no pude comer… no sé… todo me daba náuseas… era como si estar en ayuno me diera algo de fuerza para seguir ahí… resultaba extraño. Y creo que perdí mucho peso.

- ¿O sea que no estabas así de delgada?

- ¿En estos huesos? –preguntó riendo entre divertida e irónica- No, siempre estuve como en las fotografías… a él le gustaba así… entonces, cuando notaba algún cambio me pesaba y me obligaba a subir o bajar lo necesario.

- Mientras más me lo explicas menos puedo creerlo. –se dejó caer sobre un sillón cercano todavía tratando de hacerse a la idea de lo que escuchaba.

- Es sólo que Naraku tiene necesidad de controlar todo a su alrededor, por eso mantiene a su esposa con amenazas y es tan duro con sus subordinados, disfruta la autoridad. Controlar mi peso o mi ropa le resultaba de lo más normal.

- Lo dices con tanta naturalidad…

- He tenido tiempo para analizarlo –sonrió y se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al tema, ella sabía que debía sacar todavía muchas cosas pero debería hacerlo todo a su tiempo, además, estaba segura de que él la entendía. –Tengo hambre todavía.

- Voy por una enfermera.

- Aquí no me van a dar nada hasta el desayuno. –él la miró preguntando con los ojos ¿cómo lo sabía? Él en realidad no tenía idea del sistema de alimentación de los hospitales y le parecía natural darle de comer a quien lo necesita. – Bueno... sí… eso… es que… así es. –tartamudeó realmente nerviosa al adivinar lo que él pensaba.

- ¿Has estado antes internada?

-Un… una vez.

- Dijiste que no te golpeaba. ¿Sólo una vez más?

- Sí… -se decidió a mentir para ocultar eso que ni él podía saber- fue hace años… me quitaron la apéndice. –se encogió de hombros otra vez aparentando asombrosa naturalidad, tanta, que Sesshoumaru casi le cree.

- No te voy a forzar a decirme nada. –se puso de pie y fue para estar a su lado. – Hay una cafetería cruzando la calle ¿Malteada de fresa y flan de nuez? –ella lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Aún eres mi hermanita, son tu bebida y tu postre favoritos desde siempre. –ella sonrió dándose cuenta de todas las cosas del pasado que ya no recordaba.

- Está bien. No te tardes. –sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se acercara aún más hasta poder dejar un beso sobre su mejilla. Después, él salió para comprar la comida y con toda la disposición para pasar una noche más en vela, sólo que esta vez sería con la mejor de las compañías, además, desde ese momento él estaría con Lin para ayudarla a reconstruir su vida.

**CoNTiNuaRà...**

**Hello!! Espero que haya quedado bien. Mil gracias por todos sus reviews!! Son sùper importantes, de verdad. Ojalà que nos sigamos leyendo un buen rato. Ya saben se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios!! Mil gracias por acompañarme en esta historia. Y pues nos estamos leyendo!! Prox cap "Tù y yo". Grax!!**


	5. Tú y yo

**Ùńă Vëż Мåš**

**Acotaciones:**

& Cambio de escena

- Diálogos

" " Pensamientos

**Pequeña nota:** hello!! Nada más como una breve acotación, los capis del inicio empiezan con presente y terminan en pasado. Grax.

* * *

Eran más o menos las once cuando un mesero sirvió la cena para dos en una de las mejores mesas del restaurant, ahí se encontraban Lin, la dueña, y ese joven de ojos azules que con mucha frecuencia la visitaba. A esas horas penas bajaba la cantidad de clientes en el área de restaurant mientras que el bar se mantenía casi a tope.

- No lo puedo creer, es viernes ¿perdiste tres horas de un viernes por la noche sentado tras una computadora en mi oficina esperando en lugar de ir y buscar a alguna chica que conquistar?

- Señorita me hiere que no sepas que prefiero estar contigo que con nadie más.

- Si lo sigues diciendo voy a empezar a creerlo. –sonrió mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

- Además, alguien debe acompañar a una hermosa dama mientras otros regresan a casa con sus esposas. –Lin lo miró levantando una ceja con tanta naturalidad como le fue posible dado su gran nerviosismo ¿los habría visto besarse cuando llegó?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que está casado y no la va a dejar. Por mucho que quiera estar contigo. –Miroku dio un sorbo a su bebida sin perder de vista los ojos femeninos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Ya te rendiste con Sango? –él realmente se sorprendió, no esperaba ese comentario.

- ¿Me rendí? ¿De hacer qué?

- Te digo lo que sé, si tú me dices lo que sabes. –bebió una vez más de la copa y dejó los cubiertos a un lado como para dar paso a una conversación importante, de la que no quería perder detalle.

- Está bien –él hizo lo mismo- Las damas primero.

- No, tú empezaste… tú continúas. –él sonrió ante el comentario, en realidad Lin era una mujer encantadora.

- Está bien. Sólo sé lo que tú dices, a veces eres demasiado transparente y tu forma de mirarlo te delata, dices que es como tu hermano pero… bueno, Inuyasha es como un hermano para mí y por favor que alguien me de un tiro si llego a observarlo como tú lo haces con Sesshoumaru. –sonrió y bebió un poco dándole tiempo a ella para que comenzara a hablar. Lin en esos momentos se sintió entre aliviada y confundida, quizás no los descubrió besándose pero no tenía idea de ser tan obvia.

- Por lo general cuando observas a una mujer la desvistes con la mirada –él comenzó a toser un poco- No te sorprendas… digo, es obvio. Siempre lo haces, con todas menos con ella, cuando ves a Sango es diferente, creo que es de la forma en la que no quieres ver a Inuyasha…. –esta vez Miroku rió.

- Entonces bella dama ¿descubriste mi secreto?

- Creo que sí, pero lo que todavía no entiendo es por qué nunca luchaste por ella.

- Traté, pero creo que tengo un pequeño defecto que ella no perdona.

- A nadie le gustan los mujeriegos.

- Créalo o no, pequeña dama, lo intenté. Un tiempo me reformé y me volví un hombre decente. Sólo que ya era demasiado tarde, cuando miré ya estaba comprometida. Y entonces me di cuenta de que ya no había más que hacer… y decidí limitarme a sólo seguir mirando. Y a llamar de vez en cuando para saber que es feliz.

- ¿Lo es? –preguntó Lin como esperanzada a escuchar un "no" que le hiciera las cosas más fáciles.

- No lo sé. Siempre creí que lo era, ya había tomado mi lugar de observador, sin embargo… hace semanas que no es la misma. Pero no puedo decir mucho, estaría traicionando su confianza.

- Lo entiendo –sonrió ella con tristeza. -¿Qué solución hay?

- No me lo preguntes, señorita. Hace años que encontré resignación pero desde que llegaste cambiaste muchas cosas, primero por ti y luego por ella.

- No entiendo…

- No es necesario. –tomó de nuevo la copa y la extendió en son de brindis, ella hizo lo mismo aceptando el fin de la plática, aunque en ese momento se encontraba mucho más confundida que al principio. Con suerte más tarde podría sacarle otras palabras.

&

Sesshoumaru estaba abrazado a su esposa, ella dormía tranquila luego de una cena para dos y un rato mucho más íntimo después. Las cosas eran tan extrañas para él, estaba metido en una situación. Miró a la mujer a su lado una vez más y recordó por qué estaba con ella, pero sin que se diera cuenta volvió a pensar en Lin y en el tipo que esa noche estaría cortejándola ¿por qué sentía celos? En realidad no tenía ningún derecho, pero nunca soportó la idea de alguien más cerca de ella, inclusive siendo niños y en especial si se trataba de él. Cuando sus pensamientos regresaron con su esposa, él se preguntó desde cuándo ya no se sentía igual con ella… y no pudo encontrar la fecha, sólo supo que las cosas ya no eran iguales para cuando Lin apareció de nuevo en su vida, tiempo atrás…

&

Luego de muchas horas de hablar los dos terminaron sin sueño a ratos sólo hablando y a ratos riendo, desde hacía mucho tiempo antes que Lin no podía reía así.

- Creo que ya he hablado mucho, pero tú no. Háblame de ti, de tu vida… de tu familia.

- Izayoi es jefa del piso de pediatría, le va bien como siempre. Mi padre pues… sigue atendiendo algunos de sus negocios, aunque yo me encargo del más grande. Y pues, no lo sé… desde que no vivo con ellos prácticamente sólo hablo con Izayoi, con mi padre solamente cuando es indispensable.

- ¿Por qué dejaron de llevarse bien?

- Diferencias de acciones, de opiniones… de pensamientos… simplemente empecé a odiar lo que hizo y lo que no hizo. Pero… esa es una historia que prefiero contarte otro día. –Lin sonrió tranquila con la seguridad de que tendría el resto de su vida para escucharlo.

- ¿Y tu esposa?

- Pues… la conocí hace mucho en mi casa, andaba por ahí con una amiga de Inuyasha. La invité a salir y pues… todo se dio de ahí.

- Siempre tan descriptivo. –sonrió algo melancólica. –. Toda la vida creí que yo te ayudaría a preparar una gran sorpresa cuando quisieras proponerle matrimonio a la mujer de tu vida. Es una lástima que no haya podido. ¿Cómo se lo dijiste?

- Pues… no fue lo más… tradicional. Había una situación mitigante. –Lin lo miró esperando el resto de la explicación, él pensó en que esa historia era algo importante y mientras más pronto la dijera, menos tendría que cargar con el peso de ella- Sango estaba embarazada. –la joven abrió los ojos en señal de inminente sorpresa e intentó decir algo pero por varios segundos no pudo, hasta que logró ordenar sus ideas.

- ¿Tienes hijos?

- No. –él ce acercó más hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama- Verás… ella estaba embarazada, entonces decidimos que casarnos era lo mejor, ambos queríamos al bebé y nos sentíamos bien juntos… por unos meses fue todo perfecto. Las cosas marchaban a la perfección, ella iba a la universidad, yo trabajaba… su madre e Izayoi se encargaron de tener todo listo y de cuidarla. – de repente Lin notó en sus ojos un dejo de melancolía que nunca antes le conoció tan fuerte.- Llegué a pensar que era el inicio de una familia grande y muy próspera. Sin embargo, al final del octavo mes ella me llamó a media mañana nerviosa diciendo que desde que se despertó no sentía moverse al bebé… de inmediato fuimos al hospital pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Qué pasó? - ella se sentó y tomó su mano mirándolo a los ojos.

- Se enredó con el cordón, dicen que pasa a veces, no es culpa de nadie, no pudo prevenirse… pero fue difícil. –la voz de Sesshoumaru permanecía tranquila como siempre, sin cambios para cualquiera que lo escuchara pero para Lin era fácil saber que ese era un tema profundo y una historia muy pesada para el hombre de ojos dorados. Con esa idea en la mente lo abrazó como impulso y se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Cuando se separaron Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que la joven tenía lágrimas en los ojos. –Pasó hace mucho tiempo, ya todo está bien. –trató de calmarla sin sospechar los profundos motivos de ella.

- ¿No lo intentaron de nuevo? –preguntó lo más calmada que pudo.

- Al principio pensamos que lo mejor sería no hacerlo. Después creímos que sí y lo intentamos por meses sin ningún resultado, al final decidimos que lo mejor es esperar a que simplemente pase… y de eso hace más de un año.

- Vas a ser un gran padre. –lo abrazó nuevamente esta vez con un aire reconfortante entre ellos.

- ¿Crees que es bueno que lo desee? Suena extraño viniendo de mí pero en realidad hace mucho que me convencí… quiero todo el paquete, toda la familia. –Lin sonrió algo sorprendida, al escuchar esas palabras de él, nunca imaginó que se Sesshoumaru pudiera desear eso, en verdad sí le faltaba conocerle algunas cosas.

- Es lo más normal… bueno, viniendo de ti es algo inesperado pero al mismo tiempo no te convierte en un fenómeno. –él sonrió algo en respuesta.

- Igual, no me gusta pensar en eso.

- Claro, no va contigo. Pero es cuestión de tiempo, ustedes van a tener su familia con miles de hijos y me los vas a dejar los sábados para tener unas horas de paz.

- Para que entrenes y estés lista para los tuyos. –Lin sonrió una vez más con la mayor naturalidad y cayó muchas cosas, aunque quizás ese era el mejor momento para decirlo, todavía no estaba lista.

- Buenos días ¿Interrumpo? –saludó un hombre en bata blanca que entraba a la habitación. Sesshoumaru lo fulminó con la mirada y un evidente "sí" mientras Lin volteó hacia la ventana para darse cuenta de que ya había amanecido. - ¿Cómo se siente? –prosiguió el médico dirigiéndose hacia ella algo incómodo por la situación mientras revisaba el suero.

- Perfecto. Pero… me gustaría no tener el suero.

- Claro, -y prosiguió a quitárselo valorando que ya no estaba ni siquiera delicada, solamente debería mantenerla en observación. - ¿Quieres que una enfermera te ayude con el baño?

- No, yo puedo sola, gracias.

- De acuerdo, entonces te van a traer el desayuno y vamos a seguir con analgésicos orales y también van a venir a cambiarte los vendajes.

- ¿Pusieron puntos?

- No, las heridas ya estaban a medio sanar cuando llegaste, así no se pueden poner. También necesitamos ponerte un par de inyecciones, pero eso será después del desayuno. Por cierto, tienes dos visitas registrándose en la administración.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó Lin asustada.

- Un policía y un hombre mayor.

- Naraku… -murmuró con las manos empezando a temblar.

- No. –intervino Sesshoumaru. –Él no puede ser, la policía ya debe haberlo aprehendido y si no, de todas formas él no puede acercarse a ti. –sin esperar a que Lin dijera algo él salió dispuesto a servir de barrera a cualquiera que se quisiera entrar.

Caminó a prisa por el pasillo hacia la recepción, tanto que siendo largo le pareció muy corto. Llegando a su destino vio la recepción y a la misma oficial de policía del día anterior, ella conversaba con el hombre mayor que el médico dijo, en realidad no se trataba de Naraku, pero sí fue muy inesperado para Sesshoumaru ver a su propio padre ahí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó casi agresivo.

- Hijo, vengo de visita.

- Ella no te quiere ver, no quiere ver a nadie de ustedes ¿no lo entiendes? Está pasando por la parte más difícil de su vida y no quiere hacer un circo de todo esto. Vete. –lo miró retándolo con los ojos dorados, iguales a los de su padre parecía reflejarse en un espejo con más edad.

- Disculpe –intervino la policía- Quisiera hablar con la señorita Lin.

- Pase. –habló Sesshoumaru sin moverse, ella le hizo caso pues no deseaba tomar partido en una disputa familiar.

- Hijo, no vine a verla a ella, entiendo lo que me dices, pero necesito hablar contigo y saber qué está pasando aquí. Las cosas no son como lo dijiste. Le mentiste a Izayoi diciendo que todo estaba bien y no es cierto. Esto es más grande de lo que haces parecer y de lo que yo sé. –Inutashou le devolvió la mirada penetrante y fría, era impresionante el parecido entre ambos y la fuerza con la que se enfrentaban simplemente con los ojos. Alrededor las personas pasaban y más de alguno los miró aunque por miedo nadie se atrevió a hacerlo por más de un par de segundos.

- No puedes entrar. Espérame aquí. –fue Sesshoumaru quien aceptó plantear una falsa tregua a fin de librarse de él con más facilidad. Sin decir más fue de regreso a la habitación mientras por dentro sopesaba sus posibilidades. Al entrar a la habitación de Lin vio que el médico ya no estaba ahí y que la policía no hablaba, sólo la veía con calma como esperando algo, Lin sólo se cubrí el rostro con los manos sentada sobre la cama. - ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó como mandato al entrar, ella de inmediato lo miró con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Él fue y la abrazó mientras vio a la oficial, su expresión fue indescifrable igual que siempre, así que la mujer no supo cómo interpretarla y salió se la habitación en lugar de responder al "¿Qué pasó?". – Lin, clama ¿qué pasa?

- Lo detuvieron, anoche… eso dijo ella, y a Kagura también… es como… como si todo terminara de repente... –habló algo entrecortado y sin soltarlo en ningún momento, él correspondió sosteniéndola con la misma firmeza y calidez.

Así se quedaron abrazados en silencio un tiempo muy largo y demasiado corto, tranquilo y tempestuoso, la mujer que los esperaba afuera llegó a impacientarse pero al verlos por la ventana no se atrevía a interrumpir la escena en la que ella continuaba llorando a mares y él abrazándola. La oficial no pudo explicarse cómo alguien que estaba tan dañada por dentro podía confiar así en un hombre que inspiraba miedo con sólo la mirada fría. Al final decidió llamar a la puerta un par de veces con cuidado, entonces Sesshoumaru le concedió la entrada, para ese momento la joven parecía algo más tranquila.

- Yo solamente quería avisarte, es el fiscal el que va a llevar las cosas de ahora en adelante, además, él debe primero recibir un juicio militar… o más bien tomar su sentencia para los militares. Con los videos no debe haber juicio real, va a declararse culpable. Sólo falta ver cómo se va a proceder en contra de la esposa. Pero eso es cosa del fiscal.

- ¿No tiene posibilidad de salir? –preguntó Sesshoumaru más para terminar de darle la tranquilidad a Lin.

- Sí.

- ¿Y Kagura? –intervino la joven con voz algo cansada por el llanto.

- No lo sé, depende más bien de su buena defensa, probablemente alegue que ella nunca supo nada.

- No quiero que la juzguen tan duro…

- Ella es tan culpable como él. –esta vez la voz fría de Sesshoumaru pareció retumbar en los cristales.

- No… Sessh… ella es tan culpable como yo.

- Tú eras una niña, ella fue su cómplice. –el tono de las palabras era profundo y de repente sus puños de cerraron conteniendo la impotencia que lo invadió.

- Ella tenía menos de veinte cuando su padre la casó con él…

- El fiscal te verá en un par de días. Con permiso. –se despidió lo más aprisa que pudo la mujer que definitivamente no deseaba continuar ahí.

- No puedo creer que pienses eso, ella lo ayudó, ella se cayó, veía lo que pasaba y nunca hizo nada, pudo ayudarte, detenerlo, hacer algo para que tú no pasaras por lo mismo que ella. –él habló fuerte e intranquilo como nunca, dejando ver una parte de la inmensa ira que lo carcomía por dentro. Ella sólo lo miró y cuando pudo quitarse el nudo de la garganta por fin habló.

- Tu esposa debe estar esperándote. Ve a desayunar con ella. –luego se recostó en la cama y se giró para darle la espalda y poder, una vez más en su vida, esconderse de todo y desahogarse con el llanto en soledad.

Sesshoumaru la miró y casi no pudo creer lo que pasaba ¿él hizo eso? ¿La hizo llorar? ¿La hirió? Él que juró protegerla y falló, él mismo que había gritado instantes atrás… se lo advirtieron, ella estaría traumatizada… ¿y él le gritaba? "Soy un idiota"-pensó mientras trataba de acercarse para pedir una disculpa, con un par de pasos quedó a la distancia adecuada y se aproximó hasta casi tocarla, o eso pretendía hasta que ella se encogió un poco más como si huyera de él antes de sentirlo. Sintiéndose peor que basura se fue.

Inutashou vio a su hijo aproximarse por el pasillo y de inmediato notó su estado de ánimo pues los pasos que daba eran largos y su expresión era más inexistente de lo normal. ¿Qué habría pasado? Probablemente tenía que ver con el informe de la mujer que ahora hablaba con él, la oficial de policía que le daba algunas noticias. Cuando el hijo llegó se sorprendió de lo que alcanzó a escuchar.

- …entonces señor, el fiscal también se pondrá en contacto con usted para ver los pormenores de todo lo entregado, para continuar con la investigación, cualquier cosa el departamento de policía está a su órdenes. Con permiso. Y gracias por toda la ayuda que recibimos de usted, nos ahorró mucho tiempo de investigaciones. –sin decir otra cosa la mujer se retiró definitivamente del hospital y Sesshoumaru, todavía enfurecido y quizás ahora más, vio a su padre.

- ¿Quieres café? Por allá hay una máquina. –el hombre mayor no esperó una respuesta y fue directo al aparato seguido de cerca por su hijo, quien no decía nada pues todas sus preguntas eran muy obvias. - ¿Cómo está ella?

- Dímelo tú, al parecer estás muy bien enterado de la situación.

- No hijo, no es así. –sostuvo el vaso para que un líquido caliente cayera en él. – He cometido muchos errores en mi vida y varios de ellos fueron con tu amiga, en realidad creo que tienes mucha razón en odiarme como lo haces. –hubo una pausa mientras Inutashou reflexionaba en lo mal que sonaba eso y Sesshoumaru se preguntó si en realidad todo llegaba hasta el odio. – Pero hace mucho que intenté corregirlos. Es una larga historia que creo debe escuchar primero Lin pero hace dos años que le sigo la pista a Naraku, es sólo que resultó muy hábil. Pero ya hay muchas pruebas para llevarlo a juicio. –le extendió el café a su hijo y lo miró a los ojos esperanzado a obtener una respuesta favorable, de alguna manera un perdón de hace mucho tiempo. Él al final lo tomó… pero sólo para darle paso a que continuara explicando.

- No habrá juicio ¿no te lo dijeron? –habló para luego dar un sorbo a su bebida.

- ¿Qué le hizo? ¿Qué fue tan grave que la tiene aquí? Yo no pude encontrar nada más que fraudes financieros… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Sesshoumaru?

- No puedo decírtelo, por ella, no quiere que todos lo sepan. –Inutashou suspiró.

- Lo entiendo. –luego hubo un largo silencio, el hijo deseaba preguntar sobre los mencionados fraudes pero no lo hizo, todavía tenía demasiadas inseguridades en la cabeza, por cómo le gritó a Lin, por Kagura, por su padre, todo al mismo tiempo. – Ve con tu esposa. –al fin su padre lo sacó del ensimismamiento. – Yo me quedó aquí en la recepción para ver que todo esté bien, cualquier novedad te aviso. Ve, duerme y dale tiempo a Lin para que olvide lo que sea que hiciste.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –le dijo con desconfianza.

- Pocas veces te he visto tan enojado como hace un rato, y siempre ha sido relativo a Lin. Lo demás sólo lo supuse. Ella debe estar muy frágil y te necesita a su lado para apoyarla, pero sobre todo para entenderla y aceptarla… creo que ya tuvo muchos problemas con ese imbécil toda su vida como para ahora tenerlos contigo ¿no crees? –el joven se sorprendió un poco por esa forma de hablar que no le conocía al padre pero al final tuvo que darse cuenta de que tenía razón, asintió y se marchó pensando todavía en todo lo sucedido.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello!! Cómo están!! Primero mil _gracias_ por sus _comentarios_!! Ya saben si quieren dejar alguno por aquí me animan mucho!! Y pues espero que siga siendo de su agrado la historia!! El prox Capi ... _AMOR PRESENTE_. Mil grax!! Ah por cierto, el que sigue es algo diferente... llegando al punto de desatar toda la tormenta en el que los dos se dan cuenta de muchas cosas. Fusión de pasado y presente  
**


	6. Amor presente

**Ùńă Vëż Мåš**

**Acotaciones:**

& Cambio de escena

- Diálogos

" " Pensamientos

**Pequeña nota:** ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE PURO PRESENTE

* * *

Lin entró al consultorio que ya conocía desde hace muchos meses, ahí estaba puntualmente una vez por semana para hablar de su vida, de las cosas buenas… pero sobre todo las malas para que una mujer con un título de "Psiquiatra" la escuchara y la guiara para estar mejor. En un principio fue difícil pero con el tiempo se le hizo costumbre y comenzó a verle el sentido.

- Buenos días. –la saludó la mujer de mirada cálida y sonrisa amplia.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Dormiste bien? Te ves algo cansada. –inquirió notando las ojeras que Lin no pudo ocultar bien con el maquillaje.

- Casi no dormí, me quedé en el restaurant hasta la hora del cierre, Miroku estuvo ahí y se esperó conmigo para llevarme a casa y ya ahí nos quedamos conversando unas dos horas más. –la joven fue a tomar asiento en un sillón para quedar frente la doctora que la escuchaba.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

- Diferente –sonrió para sí misma recordando todos los cambios que hubo dos noches atrás. – Hay algunas cosas que nunca le dije a usted…

- ¿Quieres decírmelas ahora?

- Creo que sí… nunca quise hablar de lo que pasó con Naraku ¿verdad? –a otra mujer negó con al cabeza y tomó un cuaderno donde llevaba notas y un lápiz para hacerlas. – Yo en realidad no lo supe en su momento, cuando volví a esta ciudad con Sesshoumaru todavía no estaba dada la sentencia, pero hubo una fiesta unos días después. Una vez que Sesshoumaru me ayudó a conseguir un departamento sus padres organizaron en su casa una reunión, fue ahí donde conocí a su hija, Dra. Higurashi. –la mamá de Kagome sonrió de nuevo recordando que su misma hija le comentó de esa reunión mucho atrás. – Estando ahí el señor Inutashou me dijo muchas cosas… eran cosas… que algunas tuve que decírselas a Sesshoumaru porque ni él mismo las sabía… y otras… me ayudaron a darme cuenta de que ese era mi lugar… y de que a diferencia de lo que pensé muchas veces… sí fue un golpe muy duro para su familia lo que le pasó a la mía.

**FLASH BACK**

Estando todos –los padres de Sesshoumaru, él mismo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Kagome- el hombre mayor le pidió la acompañara para hablar a solas un momento. Ella estaba algo nerviosa pues luego de tantos años no sabía si él estaba contento de verla o todo lo contrario, además, ese día todos la abrazaron por bienvenida excepto él.

- Hija, me gustaría poder abrazarte como todos los demás pero creo que no es prudente. –le dijo una vez teniendo cerrada la puerta, ella se sentó en un sofá acomodando la falda larga estilo gitana que acompañaba la mascada en su cabeza, la cual cubría la cicatriz y parte de su todavía corto cabello.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? –sonrió nerviosa.

- Porque no soportas bien que te toquen, lo entiendo, es culpa de Naraku. –en ese momento una alarma pareció encenderse dentro de ella ¿qué sabía él? Según Sesshoumaru sólo Sango lo sabía… los demás nunca se enterarían de nada ¿acaso fue mentira? ¿En realidad todos se enteraron de lo que vivió todos esos años? – Tranquila, nadie más lo sabe.

- No entiendo… -se puso de pie junto a la puerta conteniendo las lágrimas llenas de confusión.

- Te doy mi palabra de que nadie más lo sabe. Sesshoumaru no me lo dijo… y me hizo prometerle que jamás te lo haría saber… -sonrió un poco melancólico y fue entonces cuando Lin se dio cuenta de la tristeza en su mirada- creo que será una de las tantas veces que él me odiará. ¿Quieres sentarte? No es muy larga la historia, es sólo que mi hijo ya me detesta por mis errores del pasado y quizás tú también, pero hay cosas que me gustaría explicarte.

- ¿Errores? Señor, no entiendo… ¿de qué me habla? –él le hizo una seña tranquila para que se sentara de nuevo y ella lo hizo.

- Cuando tus padres murieron yo permití que él te llevara. Desde ese momento Sesshoumaru comenzó a odiarme. En su momento consulté con un abogado y me hizo ver que no existían posibilidades de que me dieran tu custodia… y me rendí. Quise pensar que estarías bien a pesar de los tratos que tuve con Naraku. Te pido perdón por ese que fue mi primer error.

- No fue su culpa señor… -murmuró Lin apenas ya con un par de lágrimas sobre las mejillas.

- Lo fue. –sonrió irónico- El mismo abogado me recomendó convencerlo de que se quedara con el negocio mío y de tu padre, entonces eso hice. A pesar de que Naraku trató de que yo le comprara la mitad tuya. Al principio consideré normal que no llamaras, quise pensar que estabas recuperándote… traté de engañarme muchas veces… además… corté los intentos de Sesshoumaru por hacer algo, temí porque Naraku cumpliera su amenaza de acusarlo de intento de secuestro.

- ¿Sesshoumaru intentó buscarme todo ese tiempo?

- Por cielo, mar y tierra, perdió un semestre en la facultad por dejar de asistir. –hubo un silencio y luego él continuó- Cuando todo me pareció extraño empecé una investigación que por largo tiempo fue infructuosa. Empecé por la cuenta a que depositaba el dinero cada mes… de ahí encontré un alias y varios fraudes, luego otro y otro y otro… muchas personas que no existían, o que sí lo hacían pero en otra ciudad y eran ancianos… y algunas que ya habían muerto. Al final… encontré mucho dinero… millones. –Lin abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, eso jamás lo esperó.

- ¿Millones? Pero… no… no tenía idea.

- Lo imaginé. Él no sólo cometió fraudes de varios tipos, sino que tenía tratos con contrabandistas de armas y traficantes de drogas. Y tenía varios aliados en el camino, eran como sus empleados o súbditos. Uno a uno tuve que descifrarlos… te parecerá tonto pero me tomó años investigar todo eso… hasta tocar fondo. Naraku era mucho peor de lo que parecía. –Lin sonrió con ironía…

- ¿Peor? Naraku no podría ser peor… -al final se le cortó la voz y las lágrimas aumentaron.

- Lo siento… -suspiró lamentándose por no poder abrazar a esa joven que le dolía como su hija- Cuando tú te fuiste nada volvió a ser lo mismo… Sesshoumaru se obsesionó con encontrarte, comenzó a odiarme… jamás volvió a estar en paz conmigo en una misma habitación… él e Inuyasha se llevan peor desde entonces… un tiempo estuve al borde de separarme de Izayoi… -desvió el rostro un poco cuando notó la mirada sorprendida y penetrante de la joven.

- No tenía idea…

- No hay razón para que la tuvieras… todos esos son mis errores. Pero la razón por la que te traje aquí es para que me disculpes por haberme quedado quieto y no sospechar por todo lo que pasaste… jamás lo imaginé… llegué a hablar con algunos de tus profesores pero… ellos jamás notaron nada. No lo supe hasta que obligué a Sesshoumaru a decírmelo mientras estabas en el hospital... hija… perdóname… para ese momento ya era muy tarde… lo único que pude hacer fue darle mis investigaciones a la policía y contratar el abogado…

- ¿Abogado? –fue la duda que más le saltó a Lin mientras procesaba todas las palabras a la vez.

- Sí… la milicia quería que declararas contra Naraku y contra Kagura… pero tengo un amigo buen abogado que consiguió que no tuvieras que hacerlo… -entonces la chica lo entendió y con los ojos derramando gotas saladas y una sonrisa en el rostro se puso de pie y abrazó a aquel hombre para comunicarle muchas cosas que con palabras no podría.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- El papá de Sesshoumaru tuvo que perdonarse a sí mismo muchas cosas… me costó hacerle entender que todo era culpa de Naraku no de él… además, gracias a él no tuve que testificar… creo que… no lo hubiera resistido… -habló bajo Lin dejando salir un par de lágrimas, de inmediato la otra mujer le pasó una caja de pañuelos. – Gracias. Además él se encargó de decirme que a Naraku lo condenaron a cadena perpetua al igual que a Kagura, al final la atraparon no por mí sino por fraudes y evasión…

La psiquiatra y Lin no se quedaron mucho en el tema hasta que algo más importante surgió pronto.

- Mi relación con Sesshoumaru… hace dos noches me di cuenta de todas las señales que tuve… desde el principio.

- ¿Señales de qué?

- De lo mucho que estoy enamorada de él… y mejor que eso… de que él se siente igual. –miró a su interlocutora con una sonrisa enorme y muy viva, quizás tanto como nunca antes.

- Cuéntame de las señales.

- Recuerdo bien la primera vez…

**FLASH BACK**

Un camión había llegado a dejar dentro del departamento los muebles que recién Lin escogió en una tienda. Apenas tenía un par de días de regreso en la ciudad pero Sesshoumaru la ayudó a que montara su propio lugar para vivir, tal como ella lo quería. Con rapidez encontraron un departamento para alquilar que no estaba muy lejos de la casa de él y que estaba en la planta baja, "Quiero poder saltar por la ventana si lo deseo" –le explicó Lin una vez. Ahora ellos dos junto con Sango y Miroku, quien por más que Sesshoumaru se opuso logró colarse para ayudar, entraban con cosas menores, como platos, jarrones, libros, colchas, etc.

En cierto momento Sesshoumaru y su "hermana" se quedaron a solas en el futuro estudio llenando el librero, él se subió en una pequeña escalera de dos peldaños para colocar los objetos hasta arriba y Lin permaneció en el suelo a un lado de él mirándolo. La puerta estaba cerrada y afuera no se escuchaban pasos ni voces.

- Muchas gracias, esos son los últimos libros.

- No es nada –la miró desde arriba y luego bajó al suelo para quedar con su altura natural y continuar viéndola un poco hacia abajo. – Es lo mejor tenerte aquí. –entonces ella en un acto impulsivo lo abrazó, pasó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y se recargó en el pecho del hombre que hasta ese momento siempre fue su salvación. Él la rodeó por la cintura sonriendo para sí mismo.

- Nunca podría estar sin ti. –murmuró bajo y luego se separó unos centímetros sin soltarlo para alzar la vista y hacer contacto con los ojos. Él correspondió agachándose algo hasta juntar sus frentes y tenerse muy cerca.

Se encontraron de repente mirada con mirada y aliento con aliento, su cercanía era mucho y por un momento el tiempo se detuvo sólo para ellos dejándolos tener una pequeña pista de lo mucho que sentían. Hasta en cierto punto él se descubrió mirando más bien los labios rosas que tenía tan cera de los suyos y no supo qué hacer sin sospechar que Lin se sentía igual.

- Sesshoumaru ¿puedes ayudarme con esta lámpara? Por favor. –fue la voz que los separó de un salto, sin previo aviso Sango entró a la habitación asustándolos. Lin se quitó de inmediato con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido y el rojo puesto en las mejillas, mientras que él volteó hacia su esposa y la notó cargando algo pesado, de inmediato fue hasta ella lo recibió. –Gracias, va en la recámara.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Ese día no supe qué paso… jamás había sentido deseos de besar a nadie… antes de que murieran mis padres uno o dos niños me besaron pero eran juegos de niños… y después Naraku… pues… pero ese día no fue nada parecido. Pero hasta hace dos noches me di cuenta. –continuó Lin. – No entiendo cómo pasó eso… yo no pensaba en estar enamorada… creo que fue sólo una muestra del destino. Miroku dice que el destino no es siempre lo que buscamos, pero él mismo se contradice.

**FLASH BACK**

La noche anterior mientras terminaban de cenar la conversación entre ambos recuperó ese rumbo extraño que tenía al principio en el que hablaban quizás con demasiada sinceridad.

- Señorita hay un pacto que quiero ofrecerte.

- ¿Un pacto? Puede ser, siempre y cuando no sea como el último… -lo miró alzando una ceja.

- ¿Qué tenía de malo? Yo ponía el fin de semana en la playa y tú llevabas tu traje de baño… a mi me parece justo. –se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a la bebida mientras sonreía encantador como siempre.- No te preocupes pequeña dama, ya entendí que tú tampoco eres para mí. El trato es otro muy diferente.

- Está bien, ¿qué es?

- Tú tienes interés de pasar tiempo con él, ¿cierto?

- Cierto.

- Y yo tengo interés en pasar tiempo con ella. Entonces, sería bueno que tú y yo ampliáramos nuestra comunicación. –Lin rió sin entender bien a lo que el otro se refería.

- Explícate…

- En términos generales, si vas a estar con él, avísame para que yo vaya a visitar a Sango y si yo estoy con ella…

- ¿Me avisarás que Sesshoumaru está libre?

- Exacto. –sonrió triunfante.

- ¿No está mal? No es como… conspirar para separarlos…

- Claro que no. Nosotros sólo estamos avisándonos de los acontecimientos naturales, no los estamos provocando. –le extendió una mano para cerrar el trato y ella algo dudosa luego de un par de segundos, la tomó.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Él no se da cuenta pero… está luchando por Sango… -al final su voz se apago un poco y de inmediato su psiquiatra lo notó.

- ¿Qué sienes al decir esas palabras?

- Siento culpa… por estar engañando a Sango… y siento que quizás… no deba luchar por él… que simplemente… toda esa felicidad que me da no debería de existir. Pero… es que él es lo único que me hace bien, cuando estoy a su lado es como si nada hubiese pasado, siento que todos los malos recuerdos de años nunca pasaron y que soy la misma de antes… con él me siento plena… segura…

- Lin… te vi la semana pasada y todo era diferente, algo pasó ¿qué fue?

- Dos cosas… ¿en orden cronológico?

- Como tú prefieras.

- Así exactamente… lo primero fue un día después de la última cita.

**FLASH BACK**

Como cualquier día entre semana Lin planeaba cerrar más o menos temprano el restaurant, sin embargo todavía era media tarde así que le faltaban muchas horas de estar ahí. Le fascinaba el lugar, era lo que quería justamente pero a veces sentía que pasaba demasiado tiempo entre paredes. Era eso mismo lo que meditaba cuando alguien tocó su hombro, estando en la cocina supuso sería alguno de los otros chefs o ayudantes, sin embargo al voltear se topó con dos ojos dorados y algo fríos acompañados de una media sonrisa.

- Hola. –lo saludó olvidando de inmediato sus ideas y pasando a la felicidad de verlo.

- ¿Cómo te va? Luces cansada.

- Estoy. ¿Vamos a mi oficina? -él asintió y Lin pidió les llevaran unas bebidas. Una vez estuvieron solos se sentaron lado a lado en un sofá.

- Ve a casa, aquí pueden arreglársela un día sin ti. –pasó un brazo por sus hombros y ella se recargó en su pecho devolviéndole al hombre todas esas interminables ideas locas que lo asediaban constantemente.

- Sí, quizás necesite estar menos tiempo aquí. –sonrió y se dejó envolver por ese aroma que tanto le gustaba. –Hueles bien. –dio sin pensarlo y a él le extrañó, y por un momento deseó que no lo hubiese dicho, pues ahora sentía con más fuerza esos pensamientos en los que ella era más que su hermana y estaba enamorada de él. –Sessh…

- Sí…

- ¿Cómo es estar enamorado? –él sintió que por un segundo el corazón se le detenía junto con la respiración, luego, intentó dar una respuesta diferente a la única que se le ocurrió en ese momento "Es sentir lo que siento por ti".

- Pues… es cuando todo tu mundo gira alrededor de una persona especial. Sientes que ese ser es el mundo para ti, como que es todo y lo único que necesitas para vivir y para ser feliz. Piensas en esa persona todo el tiempo y deseas verla con ansiedad… aparecen los celos y las sonrisas por el simple hecho de recordar algún momento con esa persona especial. –Sesshoumaru no lo notó pero toda la piel de Lin se erizó con sus palabras y los ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Y lo único que deseas es que esa persona sea feliz… a tu lado o lejos de ti…

- Sí, eso exactamente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –ella sintió como Sesshoumaru puso más firmeza en su abrazo.

- No lo sé…

- ¿Crees que estás enamorada? –las palabras salieron de su pecho sin razonarlas y fue hasta que ella no dijo nada de inmediato que recapacitó en lo difícil que sería la respuesta.

- Creo que sí… -luego se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus manos timbraban y su piel continuaba erizada hasta lo más profundo, abrió los labios para decir algo escuchando solamente su corazón retumbar contra su pecho. – Sessh… -murmuró ideando la mejor forma de decírselo pero en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y como cristal contra el suelo la atmósfera se hizo añicos. – Adelante. –dijo al ponerse de pie.

Sesshoumaru la miró mientras despachaba a quien llevaba los vasos y notó cómo Lin no retomó la conversación en la que estaban… y él no quiso forzarla, después de todo sintió que estuvo a punto de escucharla decir el nombre de alguien ya se la había robado.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- En ese momento casi le digo que estoy enamorada de él… pero después de la interrupción no pude hacerlo… no lo sé… creo que tenía mucho miedo… de que… de que me rechazara. Después de todo está casado y… yo soy su amiga… no lo sé… en ese momento me paralicé… -sonrió para ella misma.

- ¿Qué pasó después?

- Él se marchó una hora más tarde y en los días siguientes casi no hablamos…no sé, creo que yo continuaba apenada y quizás él se sentía igual… por días pensé que con ese absurdo intento por confesarme había terminado con lo mejor de mi vida… hasta la siguiente vez que lo vi, hace dos noches… e hicimos el amor…

**FLASH BACK**

Estaba en su departamento esa noche, no era día de descanso pero decidió tomarse el tiempo libre, hacía días que además de su cansancio habitual toda la preocupación por el incidente con Sesshoumaru la tenían más que agotada. Fuera de ahí la lluvia inundaba todo en forma de torrencial tormenta con granizo a ratos y de repente grandes relámpagos. Lin todavía odiaba los relámpagos, pues eran un vivo recuerdo de todo lo que Naraku le hizo. "Está lloviendo… si no hay relámpagos vas a dormir, si los hay… ya veremos que hacer los dos juntos" –fue lo que siempre le dijo.

Sentada en la computadora cerrando todo para ir a dormir, su cabello casi destilaba agua del baño que tomó hacía poco, la mesa estaba limpia pues no tenía hambre, todo estaba vacío y frío esa noche, al igual que ella. Cuando se puso de pie y emprendió camino a su cama el timbre la desvió, se sintió extrañada de que alguien llegara a esas horas, quizás un vecino, y fue a abrir. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su rostro.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –escuchó la voz masculina que más deseaba viniendo detrás de un ramo de muchas flores blancas.

- Claro… -Sesshoumaru entró y le extendió el gran ramo con una media sonrisa en el rostro, ella no pudo ocultar el leve rubor en sus mejillas. –Gracias… siéntate, te traigo algo. –él la detuvo de la muñeca.

- En realidad pensaba preguntarte si quieres que pida algo de cenar o salir… si quieres…

- Sí, ¿quieres pizza? –el asintió- Voy a ponerlas en agua y llamo para pedirla. ¿qué quieres de beber?

- ¿Tienes vino?

- Nada con alcohol. –se encogió de hombros y fue por un florero en el cual dejó su regalo, estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Té helado?

- Todo el que quieras, lo llevo. –una media hora después estaban sentados en la sala con una pizza al frente y una jarra de té helado, todas sus palabras hasta ese momento habían sido para ponerse al corriente de los días pasados. Nada especial. De repente ella bostezó.

- Estás cansada.

- No tanto, pero empiezo a temer que tu esposa me odie, es tarde para que estés fuera de casa.

- Le hablé cuando estaba trabajando antes de venir aquí, no sabe que no estoy allá.

- ¿Entonces va a odiar tu trabajo y no a mi?

- Así es. Pero ya vete a dormir, hoy no fuiste a trabajar para descansar, no te voy a detener, además, conociéndote pueden pasar siglos antes de que te tomes otro día. –Lin rió, asintió y bostezó de nuevo. –Me voy. –anunció poniéndose de pie cuando una luz de rayo a través de la ventana lo previno, el trueno era lo siguiente. Como reflejo miró a la joven, ella al escuchar el relámpago se asustó y sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse con los recuerdos. Él se agachó de nuevo y la rodeó con ambos brazos. Así se quedaron sin una palabra de por medio, tranquilos… con la lluvia golpeando las ventanas y los truenos empeñándose en hacerla sentir mal. –Tranquila, estoy contigo… -murmuró en su oído cuando no la sintió relajarse. – ¿Quieres que me quede? –Lin lo miró como extrañada. – Puedo llamar y decir que voy a trabajar toda la noche, ha pasado antes.

Lin lo miró a los ojos y los encontró tiernos, tan dulces como nunca antes… o quizás era su imaginación y la mirada de Sesshoumaru continuaba igual de fría… pero no para ella. Además, la media sonrisa de su rostro le dio el resto de la confianza que necesitaba. Ella también sonrió y asintió. Entonces los dos se pusieron de pie y fueron hasta la habitación, donde él esperó afuera mientras Lin se puso la pijama y aprovechó para disculparse con Sango y avisarle que se quedaría toda la noche en la oficina, a ella no le gustó, inclusive se molestó un poco pero no le quedaba más opción que aceptarlo.

- Gracias. –le dijo Lin de repente y fue a abrazarlo.

Luego ella se metió entre las cobijas y él se quitó la corbata, el cinturón y los zapatos pensando en lo difícil que sería esa noche ¿en qué se metió? Deseaba más que nada protegerla y en muchas ocasiones antes ya durmieron en la misma cama, eso no era nada fuera de lo común pero… ahora tenía otros sentimientos por ella, ya no podía verla como una niña… ahora le resultaba una mujer de la cual estaba enamorado… y quien se encontraba muy fuera de su alcance pues confiaba en él más que en nadie y jamás se atrevería a lastimarla, n siquiera a plantearle una situación así… "te amo... qué banalidades…" –pensó irónico mientras también se recostaba bajo las cobijas y la abrazaba.

En el cielo los relámpagos continuaban y mientras buscaban caer dormidos más de alguno la hizo saltar por el miedo, aunque él encontró como irla calmando co su simple presencia. Lin se sintió con paz un rato, hasta que cayó en cuenta del dulce aliento que llenaba su cabello, él la tenía abrazada por la espalda y podía sentir su respiración y su aroma embriagarla, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Cómo desearía poder decirle lo que siente… quizás ese era el mejor momento para hacerlo ¿o no? Dubitativa se giró para quedar aún abrazada pero mirándolo a los ojos un poco hacia arriba.

- Sessh… -habló nerviosa sintiendo corazón acelerado, pero él no respondió, sólo dejó los ojos clavados en sus dulces labios mientras deseaba poder probarlos y no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Ella trató de decir algo más pero no pudo, la calidez de Sesshoumaru le embargaba el cuerpo y la mente. Estaba llena de dudas pero… ese era el momento, deseaba besarlo… y eso haría.

Ya sin pensarlo más cerró los ojos y terminó la distancia entre los labios de Sesshoumaru y los de ella, sintió la suavidad de él, como la recibió casi con ansias y la guió con tranquilidad, sólo un roce, una caricia, con ternura, con amor, sin forzarla, a su ritmo. Sin saber lo que hacía posó su mano libre sobre la mandíbula de él y lo sintió dejar sus manos en su cintura. Todo marchó así quizás hasta por minutos. Entonces Lin por instinto lo invitó a entrar entre sus labios y él lo hizo con la misma dulzura. Así ese beso tierno y espontáneo se tornó mucho más profundo.

Sesshoumaru se dejó llevar todo el tiempo, la amaba y confiaba en su instinto para decirle qué hacer. Deseaba más que nada hacerla sentir segura y especial… quizás se estaba equivocando al besarla pero… no podía evitarlo, en ese momento todo era ella y tenerla así fue más de lo que pudo soñar. La amaba demasiado.

Se quedaron besándose por un tiempo largo, no supieron cuanto, sin interrupciones, sin escuchar los relámpagos ni la lluvia, sólo embriagados del otro. Ella sintió no sólo el calor del beso recorrerla, sino erizar toda su piel y acelerar su respiración más de lo que imaginó. ¿Él le correspondía? Sí, en ese momento la respuesta era obvia, la amaba con ella a él… la besaba en esos momentos como si fuera todo en su mundo. Todas esas cosas despertaron en la joven algo que creyó jamás sentir, se transformó en una mujer común y deseó que él le hiciera el amor. Como parte del mismo instinto quitó su mano de la mandíbula masculina y recorrió el camino hasta el botón de los pantalones buscando desabrocharlo.

Sesshoumaru la sintió moverse y por un segundo pensó en que se separaría y todo acabaría tan repentino como inició, sin embargo al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la joven una chispa de alerta brincó instintiva en su mente y con toda la renuencia del mundo terminó el beso.

- Lin, no… -habló contra su aliento con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo lleno de pasión traicionándolo. Ella frunció el seño y de inmediato se separó sintiendo cómo todo el amor de unos segundos antes se transformaba en miedo e inseguridad.

- Lo siento… -se sentó en la orilla opuesta de la cama y encendió la lámpara para ponerse de pie y buscar el apagador principal.

- Lin ¿qué pasó? –preguntó también sentándose y la miró con franca preocupación.

- No lo sé… -comenzó a hablarle llorando y sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro mientras trataba de disimular el ligero temblor de sus manos. – Perdóname… yo sé que tú estás casado… yo sé que ella es tu mujer… tú estás enamorado de ella… no sé qué me pasó… discúlpame… - Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y la detuve por los hombros para buscar sus ojos cafés ¿se estaba disculpando por besarlo? No, de ninguna manera le permitiría eso.

- Lin, escúchame… ese beso ha sido… lo más maravilloso de mi vida después encontrarte… -ella seguía llorando a mares y lo veía hacia arriba- Pero yo no soy él, conmigo no tienes que hacer eso… no sé por qué me besaste… y no sé por qué ibas a continuar pero me extraña que no sepas que tú para mí lo eres todo y que…

- No. –lo interrumpió. – Espera. Te besé porque me enamoré de ti y continué porque deseaba hacerlo… me sentí como jamás creí poder

- Lin… -acomodó los hilos de cabello que caían sobre el rostro de su mujercita y luego secó el rastro de lágrimas.- ¿Te enamoraste? ¿Por eso fue tu pregunta el otro día?

- Sí… me enamoré de ti, pero… yo entiendo que estás casado y que la amas a ella… y qué… pues sé que yo estoy muy usada ya… y que tengo cicatrices… entiendo que no te guste y no tienes que explicarlo. –él limpió de nuevo su rostro, aunque las lágrimas continuaban naciendo.

- No digas eso, jamás digas esas cosas. Tú eres hermosa, eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo y… olvídate de lo otro también, entiende que eres tan pura como una niña. Te detuve porque tenía miedo de lastimarte, de que lo estuvieras haciendo como si yo fuera él, como si tuvieras que hacerlo.

- Tú no eres él. A ti te amo…

Entonces fue el mismo Sesshoumaru quien la besó, otra vez unieron sus labios y comenzaron a reconocerse así, se abrazaron por un momento casi eterno y él sintió las lágrimas de ella sobre su propio rostro y una vez más se prometió cuidarla por siempre. El tiempo que pasaron así fue suficiente para que la lluvia se marchara en definitiva. Sus corazones se aceleraron y sus manos buscaron más contacto, Lin desabotonó la camisa de él con gracia y lentitud pero con muchas certeza de lo que hacía.

- ¿Estás segura? –murmuró Sesshoumaru con la respiración agitada mientras ella deslizaba la tela por sus hombros.

- Sí. Sólo sé suave y déjame respirar. –sonrió mientras la prenda caía al suelo y ella palpaba la piel desnuda de él.

- Cuando lo desees detenme. ¿Prometido? –murmuró entre besos al tiempo en que rozaba el abdomen de la joven por debajo de la blusa.

- Prometido.

Entonces ya con seguridad él levantó la prenda y debajo se encontró con sólo el cuerpo de ella, si textura suave y fresca con la piel erizada le resultó más que tentación. Con inmensa ternura la recostó en la cama y él se quedó encima, dejándole espacio para moverse. Él mismo lo hizo todo con lentitud ocupado de percibir todas las reacciones de su linda damita. Fue de regreso hasta sus labios inmiscuyéndose entre ellos una vez más probando su interior, luego continuó besando su oído y su cuello marcando un camino dulce hasta sus pechos, los cuales también probó con el mismo deseo. Lin se sorprendió un segundo pero sentía de pies a cabeza que su cuerpo pedía por él, y un suspiro escapó de sus labios al sentirlo así.

Luego de detenerse un rato, Sesshoumaru bajó más todavía besándola, cada centímetro, cada espacio quería cubrirlo con un beso diferente. Cuando se topó con el pantalón de la pijama se movió con más cuidado para quitarlo, centímetro a centímetro lo recorrió acariciando las piernas femeninas con los ojos y con las manos. Vio su ropa interior y un escalofrío le corrió despertando todavía más ese deseo que lo invadía cada segundo.

Cuando la tuvo así casi desnuda regresó a su boca para adentrarse en ella y llamar su nombre varias veces entre beso y beso. Lin se dio cuenta del corazón acelerado de él corriendo junto al propio, sintió su piel cálida y cada beso dejado como una marca, lo amaba, y sin duda lo deseaba. Cuando estaban besándose ella tomó otra la iniciativa y cambió para estar ella encima. Se sentó sobre su abdomen y recorrió con las manos todo cuello y los pectorales, deteniéndose algunas veces para arañarlo un poco y sentir la reacción a cada movimiento.

Luego de estar así la joven se movió un poco para desabrocharle el pantalón y sacarlo por tobillos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Sesshoumaru todavía llevaba los calcetines y con una sonrisa los quitó también viéndolo sólo a los ojos y sonriendo por ser correspondida igual. Cuando terminó regresó por sus piernas tocándolas y de repente besándolas hasta el borde de la ropa interior de hombre. Un segundo tuvo duda por estar tan de frente a ese momento, y él lo sintió. Ante esa situación él se sentó y tomó el rostro de la chica con una mano para besar sus labios.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí. –hablaron entre un beso apasionado y otro.

- Déjame hacerlo. –ella asintió hipnotizada por los labios del hombre y él la recostó de nuevo.

Cuando estuvieron así otra vez él la llenó de más besos hasta toparse con la única prenda que la cubría. Igual con el mismo cuidado la quitó teniéndola desnuda ante sí, la admiró por segundos mientras un escalofrío lo recorrió aumentando más su deseo, si es que era posible. Así retomó su camino de besos desde el ombligo de su mujer hasta llegar a su intimidad. La sintió reaccionar mezclado, entre sorpresa, deseo y pena, pero también la sintió dejarse llevar por él. En ese lugar le plantó más besos hasta sentirla estremecerse y escucharla llamar su nombre un par de veces. Entonces supo que sería el momento ideal.

Se separó algo y él mismo terminó de desnudarse, con cuidado se acomodó entre las piernas femeninas y entró en ella con la misma delicadeza. La escuchó suspirar y se detuvo, dejándola acostumbrarse, viendo que ella lo deseaba y que con un movimiento lo incitó a entrar más y a acercarse más. Sesshoumaru lo hizo y ella suspiró, entonces se quedó rozando sus labios diciendo su nombre, llamándola, diciéndole lo mucho que la necesita, que ella es su mundo. Entró varias veces haciendo un movimiento que Lin siguió y juntos llegaron a un éxtasis de sus cuerpos y de sus mentes fundidos en un solo ser.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Después sólo nos abrazamos y comenzamos a quedarnos dormidos… él me preguntó si estaba bien y dije que sí… lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar desnuda entre sus brazos. Lo amo.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello!! Ah espero que les guste... el lemon! El cap en general disfruté mucho haciéndolo y espero que les guste igual!! Mil gracias por todo su apoyo. Y si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario!! (De todo tipo son buenos). Se cuidan mucho y mil gracias por todo!! nos estamos leyendo!! **


	7. Doble traición

**Ùńă Vëż Мåš**

**Acotaciones:**

& Cambio de escena

- Diálogos

" " Pensamientos

**Pequeña nota:** A partir de aquí ya todas las secuencias de tiempo son convencionales.

* * *

Una mujer de cabello largo yacía sobre su propia cama abrazada de un hombre con quien unos minutos atrás hizo el amor. Su cuerpo aún recuperándose de todas las sensaciones de momentos antes y su mente comenzando a llenarse de la culpa lógica que sentía. Eso estaba mal… y lo peor… no se arrepentía de nada. El hombre a su lado sólo la contemplaba imaginándose todo lo que pasaría después de esa noche.

- No te sientas culpable. –le habló él mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

- ¿Entonces te arrepientes? –la pregunta salió natural, aunque por dentro causó mucho nerviosismo a ese ser masculino quien pensaba que un "sí" como respuesta probablemente resultaría demasiado. Ella sólo lo abrazó con más fuerza recordando la forma tan extraña en que todo comenzó unas horas antes.

**FLASH BACK**

Sango estaba sola en su casa haciendo cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo, ya había leído y limpiado la cocina y todavía no sentía nada de sueño. Horas antes su esposo la llamó para avisarle que no lo esperara, esa noche también permanecería en la oficina "De nuevo, estás pasando mucho tiempo ahí, ya estoy cansada de esperarte… pero… supongo que tienes que quedarte. Te veo después, llámame cuando tengas tiempo" –fue lo que le dijo conteniendo su enojo y tratando de mostrar cierta comprensión que por una cosa u otra era sólo fingida.

El timbre sonó y al atender se topó con un hombre de ojos azules que sonreía encantador como siempre, al tiempo en que le extendía un gran ramo de girasoles y una botella de vino blanco. Sango se sorprendió mucho y miró hacia la calle, corroborando que nadie lo viera ahí, luego, en un impulso por evitar miradas de vecinos, lo jaló hacia adentro de una manga.

- Vaya, vaya, mi querida Sango, no pensé que estuvieras tan ansiosa por verme- pero antes de contestar ella lo golpeó en un hombro y lo miró con abierta desaprobación.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? Soy una mujer casada.

- ¿Y? Yo no veo a tu esposo por ningún lado.

- No, no está, y lo sabes muy bien si tocaste la puerta. Pero de todas formas, no quiero que nadie le diga que alguien me visita por las noches.

- Bueno, bueno. Lo siento, la próxima vez entraré por la ventana de tu habitación. Aunque las flores se maltraten. –le guiñó un ojo y sonrió con más amplitud – Toma, tus favoritos. –le extendió el ramo y la botella, ella dudó por un segundo y luego los tomó.

- No tienes remedio. ¿Qué va a pasar el día que Sesshoumaru se de cuenta que buscas algo?

- Mi pequeña Sango, él lo sabe perfectamente. Sólo tendría problema si un día me encuentra aquí dentro tratando de cortejarte en su propia casa. Pero supongo que si a estas horas no ha llegado, no lo hará hasta mañana y tengo tiempo de invitarte a cenar.

- ¿Salir? Claro que no. No me quiero meter en problemas. –Sango fue por un florero grande y sin darse cuenta lo invitó a quedarse llevando dos copas para el vino.

- De acuerdo, si insistes podemos cenar aquí, por mí no hay problema.

- ¿Si insisto? Lo único que quiero es que me dejes vivir mi vida tranquila e irme a dormir. –reclamó ella algo indignada.

- ¿Por eso trajiste dos copas? –ella abrió los labios pero ninguna palabra salió, al final, no le quedó más que admitirse y servir ambas bebidas, algo avergonzada y en el fondo contenta calentó algo para que ambos compartieran.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba sola? –preguntó ya avanzada la cena, durante la tercera copa.

- Una corazonada. –Sango alzó una ceja- O pasé casualmente por aquí y no vi su auto.

- ¿Nos espías?

- Como lo dije, fue sólo coincidencia, andaba por el vecindario y me perdí, cuando miré de nuevo estaba en tu puerta.

- ¿Y las flores y el vino?

- Siempre tengo unos de reserva, sólo en caso de que me encuentre contigo. –sonrió con todo su encanto y ella enrojeció, no le creía media palabra pero… sabía que jamás podría obtener la verdad. Terminaron de comer entre pláticas sin importancia, hasta que un rato después, cuando el vino se acabó y la velada también estaba por extinguirse, que Sango tocó un tema difícil.

- ¿Cómo va tu conquista de la amiga de Sesshoumaru?

- ¿La señorita Lin? –fingió sentirse ofendido- Yo no la estoy cortejando, hace tiempo que me limito a una hermosa mujer a la vez, mi querida Sango.

- ¿Te rechazó?

- Lin es una amiga y nada más.

- Creo que es muy amistosa con todos. –Miroku notó en ese momento algo de molestia en su voz.

- ¿Acaso te molesta la señorita?

- No Miroku, no me molesta. Mejor ya vete, con suerte y tienes tiempo de ir a verla hoy mismo. Dos por uno.

- Y es ahora cuando me corres como siempre y yo te insisto en que podemos estar otro buen rato sin pelear.

- No te estoy corriendo, sólo quiero que te vayas, quiero dormir. Además, no es correcto que estés aquí, soy casada.

- Y aunque no sea correcto, aquí estoy, tú me abriste, me invitaste y me dejaste cortejarte toda la noche.

- ¡Yo no hice nada! –habló enérgica y ya alterada- Ya vete Miroku.

- Claro que no. –se acercó y la tomó por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo.

- ¡Déjame!

- Claro que no. -sonrió como si nada y aunque Sango no lo admitiera se sintió algo quebrada por todo el encanto masculino. – Esta vez no te voy a dejar correr. –dejó una mano sobre la cintura de ella y la otra la usó para quitar algunos mechones de cabello que caían con gracia sobre su rostro. –Sango…

Ella intentó rebatir más, luchar, soltarse… pero no fue capaz, lo siguiente que supo fue que sus labios estaban entre los de él, que ese abrazo cálido la invadió de pies a cabeza y le nubló toda la mente. Sintió al intruso colarse en su boca y acariciarla tan tierno como la última vez que estuvo ahí años atrás, antes de casarse. Miroku nunca dejó de abrazarla ni de murmurar su nombre entre besos, esos momentos fueron anhelados cientos de veces antes y en ese momento nada importaba, solamente ella. Él sin pensar en consecuencias decidió ir tan lejos como Sango lo permitiera, por él, sería hasta el final.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- No me arrepiento. –por fin contestó la mujer. – Pero la culpa no la puedo evitar. No sé qué pasó.

- Lo sabes. Siempre lo has sabido. –entonces lo miró sin dejar de abrazarlo, llena de curiosidad. – Yo sé por qué te decidiste por él y no por mí, pero ambos sabemos… que a veces el corazón decide diferente. –a Sango se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y con un movimiento algo brusco se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con una sábana.

- Vete ya. –le ordenó, él frunció el seño y se sentó también.

- No me voy a marchar corriendo como un ladrón, estoy contigo y no vine para dejarte llorando.

- ¡No estoy llorando! –se alteró más y se puso de pie todavía envuelta en tela- ¡Vete! –sin decirle otra cosa se encerró en el baño sin atender todas las veces que escuchó su nombre. Al final Miroku no tuvo más opción que irse, conociéndola, no saldría ya de ahí.

&

Una tarde estaba por resultar larga, así lo anticipaba Sesshoumaru, hacía días que el trabajo lo asediaba constantemente y en esa ocasión requería muchas firmas de su padre, y luego lo mismo de Lin, única cosa que lo mantenía con cierta calma, pues la idea de estar en ese estudio paterno con su progenitor no lo alentó nada, al contrario.

Además, el simple hecho de volver a su casa cada noche lo mantenía en constante tensión… estaba engañando a su esposa, pequeño detalle… siempre esperó tener alguna dificultad con Sango, que se crearan conflictos y las cosas fuesen más fáciles, poder justificar su posición tan difícil… pero nada. En realidad si bien su esposa mostró cierto cansancio por su exceso de trabajo, llegó el punto en el que parecía tranquila y complaciente en todo, siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa y comida en la mesa, a pesar de que ella también estaba llena de otras ocupaciones.

- Hijo. –lo sacó su padre del ensimismamiento.

- Sólo vine a que firmes unas cosas. Están en tu escritorio, puedo dejarlas para que las leas con calma.

- No es necesario, confío en ti. –el hombre mayor tocaba esos terrenos con clama, pues si bien la llegada de Lin fue un gran alivio para los problemas con su hijo mayor, las cosas probablemente serían tensas para siempre. -¿Cómo está Lin?

- Bien. –y su voz fue más tensa de lo normal.

- ¿Tienes problemas con ella?

- No. –otra vez esa frialdad exagerada.

- ¿Y Sango?

- Bien. Llevo prisa, puedes evitarte las preguntas. –la salida fácil.

- Claro. –medio sonrió preguntándose si lo que sospechaba sería posible. –Lin estuvo aquí por la mañana. Se veía contenta.

- No me dijo nada. –se extrañó Sesshoumaru ante tal cosa.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

- ¿Por qué me preguntaste cómo está si la viste por la mañana? –el mayor lo miró sonriendo a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

- Tú siempre sabes más de ella, inclusive te aseguro que la viste para comer ¿me equivoco? –a Sesshoumaru no le quedó más que asentir y desviar la mirada hacia los estantes con libros. –Quien está por aquí muy seguido también es tu esposa, con los preparativos de la boda de Inuyasha, Izayoi y Sango ayudan mucho a Kagome.

- Claro, era de suponerse si son amigas. –habló como algo sorprendido, intentando ser natural, su tono no fue tan obvio pero con todos los sucesos de las semanas anteriores, la conclusión no fue difícil de hacer.

- Hijo, sirve dos vasos con whisky. –Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja como preguntando "¿Crees que soy capaz de tomar algo contigo?".- Sólo por esta vez, dame algo de crédito y déjame hablarte sobre tu madre.

- Ya es tarde, ella murió hace mucho.

- Justo por eso creo que hay cosas que debes saber, especialmente en estos momentos en los que tienes que decidir.

- No sé de qué hablas, viejo, estás loco. Regreso más tarde por los papeles firmados.

Así salió intrigado por las extrañas palabras de su padre y con la firme convicción de no escucharlas. Una media hora más tarde fue al departamento de Lin con la promesa de llevarla hasta su restaurant y en la noche pasar de nuevo a recogerla, quizás en el intermedio tendría un tiempo para relajarse y olvidar todo lo que aquejaba su mente.

- ¿Fue ver a tu padre lo que te tiene así? –preguntó la joven en el vehículo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –ella sólo lo miró a los ojos directamente y Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que su pregunta sobraba. – Se puso necio a contarme algo sobre mi madre, demasiado tarde si me lo preguntas, entonces no lo dejé hablar. Además no se por qué preguntó cómo estás… si luego él mismo admitió haberte visto en la mañana.

- Quizás tiene algo importante que decirte, escúchalo. Sólo por una vez.

- Siempre intentas que nos llevemos bien.

- Quizás deberías empezar a escucharme.

- ¿Crees que no te escucho? –alzó una ceja y la miró a los ojos aprovechando la luz roja. Lin respondió con un beso en los labios, uno entre dulce y excitante pero muy corto.

- Me escuchas, pero cuando se trata de tu padre ningún argumento es bueno para convencerte. –Sesshoumaru avanzó junto con los demás autos y buscó algo qué decirle para salir bien librado de esa situación, sin embargo no encontró nada a su favor.

- ¿Qué dices que quieres que haga?

- Escúchalo. Sólo hoy, a ver qué pasa. –la joven sonrió complacida y lo miró tranquila y alegre. -así continuaron el viaje sin tocar más el tema, ya en la oficina de ella tuvieron tiempo de revisar y firmar papeles y de regalarse besos escondidos. Hasta que Lin se dio cuenta de la forma distinta en la que él la miraba ese día y preguntó la razón.

- Me pregunto cómo soportas esta situación.

- Sólo la entiendo. Verás… no tengo nada qué reclamarte ni qué exigirte.

- Puedes hacerlo, puedes demandar que esté contigo solamente.

- No, no puedo. Yo no estuve aquí cuando la conociste, ni cuando te casaste… no puedo esperar de repente que deshagas los últimos siete años de tu vida para hacerme un espacio que no ocupé desde el principio.

Luego se acercó para besarlo, estando así abrazados sobre el sillón ella se sentía más segura que nunca, a su lado muy cerca y con todo el aroma masculino envolviéndola. Así podía ser sincera siempre. Entre un ósculo y otro de repente habaron, dijeron sus nombres, dijeron "te amo", se pusieron de acuerdo para que nada más importara nunca… aunque eso fuese lo más difícil.

Al final Sesshoumaru tuvo que volver a casa de sus padres a recoger lo que dejó… y a hablar con Inutashou, aunque no le gustara, ya lo había prometido. Para cuando el hombre mayor entró al estudio su hijo ya lo esperaba con los dos vasos de whisky y algo de renuencia.

- Veo que hablaste con Lin. –se rió tranquilo el padre tomando su bebida.

- No te aproveches. ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Cierto, es mejor ir directo al punto. Cuando conocí a Izayoi, yo todavía estaba casado con tu madre.

- Corrección. –interrumpió Sesshoumaru. –Cuando embarazaste a Izayoi, todavía estabas casado con mi madre. –al padre le pesó, pero era la verdad y él mismo estaba por llegar a ese punto.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero las cosas comienzan cuando la conocí, cuando con el paso del tiempo me enamoré de ella fue que me di cuenta del error que era mi matrimonio, cuando tu madre y yo nos casamos, lo hicimos porque todos lo querían así, sus padres, los míos, los amigos… cuando terminamos la universidad todos supusieron que nos casaríamos… y así lo hicimos.

- ¿Eso es la cosa tan importante que querías decirme? –se burló el hijo.

- Casi, ese es un punto importante, cómo uno comete errores sin darse cuenta. Pero hay errores más graves. Al estar con Izayoi me di cuenta de que lo único que me mantenía atado a tu madre eras tú, poco a poco empecé a sentirme miserable, ella me recibía todos los días contigo en brazos y una sonrisa, siempre alegre y dispuesta a escucharme, cada noche era como un suplicio pensar en que ella me amaba y yo solamente estaba traicionándola… -se tomó un momento para aplacar sus ideas y dio un gran sorbo al vaso, hasta dejarlo a la mitad.

- Ya veo, ese es el punto. Pero no entiendo, todo eso yo ya lo sé. Sé que la engañaste antes de que se… -entonces fue un propio pensamiento el que lo interrumpió ¿engañarla? Sí… justo como él hacía ahora… ¿ese era el sentido de la historia? Imposible, su padre no podría saberlo.

- ¿Hijo?

- Continúa… -fueron sus palabras secas las que le indicaron al mayor que con suerte él ya iba entendiendo.

- De acuerdo. Cuando Izayoi resultó embarazada me puso un ultimátum. -rió irónico- Me dijo que no estaba dispuesta a exponer a su bebé a vivir escondido igual que ella. Entonces me dio dos meses para pensarlo, para decidir entre tu madre y ella. De cualquier forma dijo que si elegía por mi esposa no intentaría alejar a Inuyasha de mí, solamente que ella no lo dejaría crecer viendo a su madre como sólo la amante escondida. –hubo otra pausa corta y Sesshoumaru sintió una punzada en el pecho, él no conocía tantos detalles… y le resultaba extraño enterarse justo en ese momento.

- ¿Cómo hiciste para elegir desilusionar a mi madre?

- Jamás tuve que hacerlo. Esa noche cuando llegué a casa tú no estabas, ella te dejó al cuidado de una amiga. Me recibió con una taza de café, dos maletas en la puerta y los papeles de divorcio en la mesa.

- Lógico, se enteró del engaño.

- No, ella no lo supo hasta meses después cuando hizo cuentas de la fecha de nacimiento de Inuyasha.

- ¿Entonces? –en ese momento Sesshoumaru estaba más que confundido, todo lo que supo siempre sobre la relación de sus padres no era verdad.

- Ella se sentó con calma y me explicó que nuestro matrimonio fue un error, que ella me tenía cariño y me respetaba por ser el padre de su hijo, pero que no me amaba y que cada noche el recibirme como esposa le costaba trabajo. Dijo que eso no era justo para los dos y que no era feliz. Me dejó los papeles y se marchó.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

- Nunca le vi sentido hasta este momento. –se encogió de hombros- Poco después de eso ella enfermó y pues… después de su muerte tú cambiaste mucho. Entonces… los detalles se volvieron insignificantes… y de cierta forma me resultó más fácil que me pensaras como un villano antes de explicarte los pormenores de la relación que tuvimos ella y yo.

- ¿Por qué le viste sentido ahora?

- Porque eres un hombre casado, y quizás ahora… puedas aprender algo de los errores que yo he cometido. –se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo un segundo- Hijo… gracias por escucharme, y dale las gracias a Lin también.

Sin decir más salió dejándolo solo y todavía algo confundido ¿es que su padre lo sabía todo? Sesshoumaru se quedó ahí mismo un rato más con otro vaso de licor y con mil pensamientos arremolinados en la cabeza… las cosas eran más que complicadas en ese momento.

&

Varias semanas más tarde Lin daba vueltas por todos lados en la cocina del restaurant algo atareada por la abundante clientela, al parecer su restaurant estaba de moda entre las personas y le iba muy bien. Hasta ese momento las cosas marcharon casi a la perfección, ella continuaba al lado de Sesshoumaru y aunque en ocasiones se sentía algo culpable por Sango, la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía feliz, por primera vez en su vida.

- ¡Jefa! –le grito un mesero desde la puerta, ella fue casi corriendo para ver qué sucedía. – Una mujer la busca, dice que es amiga suya y que es una emergencia. –Lin frunció el seño extrañada.

- ¿Te dijo su nombre?

- Sí… es… algo así como Sango… -al instante sintió la sangre bajarse a sus pies y su corazón saltar como loco. Sin dar más respuesta fue a la recepción del lugar temiendo mil veces en esos momentos, esperando que cualquier cosa pusiera en juego su felicidad. De inmediato vio a la mujer esperándola.

- Sango… ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo está Sesshoumaru?

- No lo sé. -sonó enojada- Se supone que está en el trabajo y es justamente de él de quien quiero hablarte.

- No te entiendo. ¿Alguien está lastimado?

- No, no es eso. Pero es urgente yo aclare muchas cosas contigo. –lentamente su tono pasó de molesto a amenazador.

- Sí… es… bueno… ahora… -tartamudeó nerviosa.

- Ahora mismo, no vine a buscarte para que huyas y tengas tiempo de ponerte de acuerdo con mi esposo para seguir viéndome la cara de tonta. – Lin estaba pensando cómo salir de esa situación, cómo disculparse, qué podría decir en ese momento cuando no tenía más defensa… hasta que como caído del cielo un ángel de ojos azules fue su salvación.

- ¡Vaya! ¿A qué debo ver a estas dos bellas damas juntas? –Miroku apareció por la entrada del restaurant con su habitual jovialidad, aunque al mismo tiempo algo confundido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –fue Sango quien preguntó.

- Pues… yo vine con la intención de alimentarme, pero vero que hay algo mucho más interesante aquí. –con rapidez descifró la furia en la mirada de esa mujer que tanto amaba. - ¿Vienes sola, mi querida Sango?

- Sí, sólo vine a hablar con ella. Ahora.

- Mira, vamos a hacer algo, mi bella Sango. Cena conmigo y mientras ella deja instrucciones, después, ustedes hablan y me das permiso de esperar para llevarte a casa. –le sonrió con encanto y buscó enlazar sus manos, Sango no tuvo más opción que aceptar hipnotizada por los ojos azules.

- De acuerdo. Pero… -y miró otra vez a Lin- No me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos tú y yo.

- Claro, -asintió y cuando la otra mujer desvió la mirada Lin hizo contando con Miroku, él le hizo saber que no tenía idea de nada- Enseguida les darán una mesa. –la joven se retiró y pidió que los atendieran especialmente, mientras, ella siguió corriendo de un lado a otro, aunque esta vez estaba sólo concentrada en qué pasaría esa noche.

- Mi querida Sango estoy encantado de nuestro encuentro de hoy pero… ¿qué es ese asunto tan importante que quieres tratar con la señorita Lin?

- ¿Por qué e interesa? ¿Vas a ir a contarle para prevenirla?

- No, yo soy incapaz –sonrió sabiendo que pisaba terreno peligroso- es sólo que me extrañó ver esa expresión de enojo en tu rostro.

- No te metas ahí Miroku, no hoy… esta noche estoy cansada de que esa y mi marido conspiren para verme la cara de tonta. –eso fue como un punto final para la discusión.

- De acuerdo mi querida Sango. Pero… ¿podré esperarte? Para tener el honor de llevarte a casa.

- Puedo regresar en taxi, gracias.

- Bella Sango pero… yo no he hecho nada malo, no me castigues, déjame tener tu preciosa compañía esta noche. –sonrió y ella le correspondió.

- ¿Nunca te vas a rendir?

- No, en realidad no, y menos después de lo del otro día…

- Eso no va a volver a pasar. –Miroku prefirió no responder a eso pero por dentro se hizo la promesa de volver a estar así con ella, no como un reto, sino como la esperanza de tener a su lado a la mujer que siempre amó.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Lin fue por su propio pie, dejando a Miroku con una taza de café y llevando a Sango hasta su oficina. Las manos le temblaban y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento… ¿por qué debía ser así? En ese momento nada sería más perfecto que poder llamar a Sesshoumaru pero el celular sonaba como apagado y no tuvo tiempo para buscar el número de la oficina. Estaba sola.

- Y bien… ¿qué pasa?... –la voz casi inaudible de Lin salió trémula.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Por favor! No seas hipócrita. ¡Tú y Sesshoumaru me ven la cara de tonta desde hace mucho! Ya lo sé todo…

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello!! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Miil gracias!! Primeor que nada por leer y por todos sus comentarios, me animan muchísimo!! Esta actualización tardó un poco más por una boda que se me atravesó en el camino jeje, pero ya todo normal. Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Creo que está tranquilo pero acaba... en algo importante. En fin, se cuidan mucho y nos estamos leyendo!! Ah... y si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario, porfitas!! Byes.**


	8. Miedo

**Ùńă Vëż Мåš**

**Acotaciones:**

& Cambio de escena

- Diálogos

" " Pensamientos

* * *

- Sango… -murmuró Lin temiendo lo peor, sus manos temblaban y sentía el corazón oprimido.

- ¿Qué? Ahora sí no tienes palabras… claro… ¡qué fácil!... Desde un principio creo que fui muy comprensiva… ¡si eres como su hermana! –se burló irónica, aumentando el nerviosismo de la otra joven- Y desde que regresaste a su vida he tenido que aguantar todo… cada vez está menos en casa y más en el trabajo y contigo…

- Sango... es que…

- ¡Nada! No me digas nada… ¿cómo no lo supe antes? Eres el pretexto perfecto… contigo puede estar siempre sin problemas… todas esas llamadas y esas salidas "Lin me necesita"… claro... y yo se lo creí… pero hoy se les terminó el teatro. Dime… ¿con quién me engaña?

- ¿Qué?...

- ¡Sí! ¿O son varias? Porque supongo que si te tomas la molestia de servirle de tapadera, por lo menos sabes con qué clase de mujer anda… cómo se llama… o algo ¡Te exijo que me lo digas!

En ese instante la mente de Lin pareció reaccionar "Piensa que la engaña con otra persona, no conmigo… ¿qué hago?" se repitió por dentro miles de veces en una fracción de segundo, deseando encontrar la respuesta…

&

Esa noche Sesshoumaru pasó por ella, Lin aparentó lo mejor posible sus emociones, y aunque él lo notó, le fue difícil sacarle palabras, hasta el final cuando se estaban despidiendo Lin hizo mención a lo que la asediaba.

- Debes regresar a casa, pasa más tiempo con tu esposa y… sabes que atesoro cada presente tuyo pero… ella puede darse cuenta de que me compras demasiadas cosas… -no sabía bien cómo plantear la situación después de prometer a Sango no mencionarle el incidente en sí.

- No te entiendo ¿a qué viene eso?

- A que eres un hombre casado, no dudo de lo que sientes por mí, pero estoy conciente de que eres de ella y no mío y no quiero hacerla sufrir más de lo necesario… Sessh… no puedo estar sin ti, pero eso no hace correcto el estar contigo.

- Tú no haces nada malo, el problema es mío…

- Me gustaría pensar así. Buenas noches. –lo besó con suavidad en los labios y bajó del auto para entrar en su departamento.

Sesshoumaru se quedó ahí un par de minutos asimilando lo que escuchó y sintiéndose muy miserable, en ese momento se hizo la promesa de terminar con todo antes del cumpleaños de Lin, eso le daba diez días para cumplir su promesa.

&

- ¿Ahora sí me vas a decir qué pasó allá en el restaurant? –preguntó Miroku por milésima vez en la noche.

- Sólo si prometes irte antes de que llegue mi marido. –amenazó Sango.

- Prometido.

- Pues… en los últimos días Sesshoumaru casi no ha estado aquí, siempre está en el trabajo o con ella, entonces empecé a pensar que algo andaba mal y revisé cosas de él… recibos de los bancos sobre todo…

- ¿Celosa? –alzó Miroku una ceja.

- ¿Vas a escuchar o te marchas ya?

- Escucho. –sonrió tranquilo.

- Así me di cuenta de que ha comprado en florerías, joyerías, y toda clase de tiendas muchas cosas… y nada de eso ha sido para mí, y no creo que se auto-regale chocolates, ¿verdad? Por eso me di cuenta de que me está engañando con alguien… o al menos así lo creí…

- ¿Con la señorita Lin? –preguntó Miroku inquiriendo.

- No, claro que no con ella, ella jamás podría hacer… o más bien… tener… bueno… hay cosas de ella que no sabes y no debo contarte. Pero con ella no es. –aseguró Sango con la certeza que le daba saber el pasado tormentoso de Lin, o al menos de eso estaba segura ella- Sin embargo ella es la indicada para saber quién. Por eso fui a buscarla.

- ¿Y qué pasó? Pues desde que saliste no has dicho casi nada y no te ves enojada.

- No Miroku… -le habló tranquila y con tristeza en la mirada- ella me convenció de que no pasa nada, que los presentes han sido para ella y que no me preocupe…

- ¿Por qué? –él se acercó más y le alzó de la barbilla, se encontraban sentados frente a frente en un mismo sillón con una atmósfera de seriedad rodeándolos.

- Porque no sé qué hacer… verás… aunque ella no sepa nada yo sé que él ha cambiado y eso me duele pero… no puedo hacer nada, no contigo a mi lado. –apenas lo miró a los ojos azules un segundo para ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar por la sala.

- Sango… ¿por mí?

- Sí, por lo que pasó entre nosotros, por eso mismo… no estoy en posición de decirle nada aunque quiero hacerlo, quiero reclamarle y que arreglemos las cosas…

- ¿Quieres arreglar las cosas con él?

- Es mi esposo.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta. –la joven guardó silencio un momento y luego habló tranquila.

- Sí Miroku, quiero arreglar las cosas con él. –las palabras se clavaron en el pecho del hombre con mucha fuerza, no pudo decir nada más y abandonó el lugar pensando en que quizás sus intentos eran en vano y la mujer que amaba no le correspondía ni siquiera muy en el fondo, como lo creyó por tantos años.

&

Dos días después del incidente ninguno de los cuatro implicados había tocado el tema de nuevo, todos prefirieron quedarse en silencio y seguir tolerado la situación. Esa noche estaba más o menos cerca del alba y las calles parecían de lo más tranquilas, Lin dormía en su cama apacible hasta que el brusco sonido del timbre la despertó.

Al principio se sobresaltó y luego pensó en Sesshoumaru pero él no tocaría así, quizás alguna emergencia… algo importante. Sin pensarlo mucho caminó temerosa y sin encender las luces, llegó a la sala y miró la puerta principal de frente mientras el sonido del timbre era reemplazado por varios golpes fuertes en la puerta pero nadie gritaba, nadie la llamaba, ninguna voz provenía del otro lado.

En ese instante se detuvo en seco y pensó mejor las cosas, eso no tenía nada de normal, se giró un poco y tomó el teléfono, la puerta seguía sonando tan fuerte que pensó podría ser derribada. Marcó unos números con rapidez y escuchó cómo repicaba otro teléfono, al poco tiempo la voz de Sesshoumaru atendió.

- Lin ¿qué pasa? –se escuchó indiferente, aunque estaba preocupado por la llamada.

- Sessh… -se detuvo al escuchar golpes con más fuerza y otra vez el timbre.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es ese escándalo?

- Hay… alguien en la puerta…

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En la sala. –Sesshoumaru pensó con rapidez qué hacer mientras se levantaba y se ponía algo de ropa de calle, recapacitó y la habitación de Lin tenía ventanas sin protección… estaría más segura en el estudio, donde sí existían barrotes.

- Enciérrate en el estudio y no cuelgues. –pero antes de que ella reaccionada todo el ruido cesó tan abrupto como inició y sólo un sobre se deslizó por debajo de la puerta. - ¿Lin? ¿Qué sucede? –le dijo mientras casi salía de la habitación, en ese momento su esposa despertó también alarmada – Sango, envía a la policía a casa de Lin. –y sin más salió de la casa para ir a buscar a su "pequeña hermana".

- Se fueron… -murmuró acercándose para tomar el sobre.

- Lin, no lo sabes, ve al estudio ya mismo. Yo voy para allá, entro con mis llaves, tú no te asomes pase lo que pase ¿de acuerdo? Y no cuelgues.

Ese trayecto fue algo tedioso, ambos en silencio casi absoluto, él de repente preguntaba si todo estaba tranquilo y ella respondía con monosílabos, al mismo tiempo la policía fue alertada y también emprendió camino. Sesshoumaru fue el primero en llegar y abrió con su juego de llaves, todo el tiempo estuvo en alerta y cerró la puerta al entrar, el primer lugar que revisó fue la habitación de ella, todavía teniéndola en la línea, así lugar por lugar encendió las luces y revisó las entradas… todo intacto. Al final, llegó al estudio por fin colgando el teléfono.

Lo que encontró fue a la joven sentada en una esquina con el auricular por un lado y una hoja de papel en las manos, al acercarse más se percató de que también tenía muchas lágrimas y le temblaban las manos. Se apresuró a abrazarla y a limpiar su rostro, restándole importancia al papel, pues Lin no le mencionó la carta dejada por los intrusos.

Un par de minutos más tarde de nuevo llamaron a la puerta, esta vez era la policía, Sesshoumaru cargó a Lin hasta la sala y la cubrió con la chamarra que él tomó al salir. Al abrirle a los oficiales les contó todo lo sucedido y ellos salieron para revisar los exteriores pensando en que sólo había sido una broma.

Él regresó para sentarse al lado de Lin y la miró teniendo trabajo para entender su estado, como ausente, casi como cuando la encontró tiempo atrás, ella no habló. De repente Sesshoumaru notó el papel entre sus manos y lo tomó sin mucha delicadeza, al leerlo la rabia comenzó a corroerlo instantáneamente…

_MI__ QUERIDA LIN… _

_SI LA MEMORIA NO JUEGA CONMIGO HOY SON EXACTAMENTE DOS AÑOS DE AQUELLA VEZ EN QUE ALGUIEN TE ALEJÓ DE MI LADO Y PENSÉ QUE ES UNA OCASIÓN PERFECTA PARA RECORDARTE QUE ME PERTENECES._

_ESPERO QUE MIS MUCHACHOS NO TE HAYAN ASUSTADO MUCHO, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN. EN REALIDAD LO ÚNICO QUE DESEO ES QUE TÚ PIENSES EN TODOS ESOS MARAVILLOSOS MOMENTOS QUE PASAMOS JUNTOS, CADA OCASIÓN EN LA QUE MIS MANOS RECORRIERON TU CUERPO CON CALMA Y CON PRISA… ESE CUERPO TAN HERMOSO Y JOVEN QUE SIGUE SIENDO __MIO__._

_SÉ QUE TE GUSTÓ CADA MOMENTO A MI LADO Y QUE CADA NOCHE Y CADA DÍA QUE PASAMOS MEDITOS EN UNA CAMA SOLOS O ACOMPAÑADOS FUERON PRECIOSOS PARA LOS DOS._

_¿ME EXTRAÑAS? ¿O ES ACASO QUE ALGUIEN MÁS SE METE ENTRE TUS PIERNAS COMO YO LO HACÍA? ME HAN DICHO QUE PASAS MUCHO TIEMPO CON ESE HOMBRE, CON EL TAL SESSHOUMARU, QUIZÁS SEA ÉL ESE AFORTUNADO AL QUE DEJAS ENTRAR EN TI. PERO SÉ QUE A NADIE ESPERAS CON LAS MISMAS ANSIAS CON LAS QUE ME ESPERABAS A MÍ. _

_SÉ QUE TODAVÍA ME SIENTES, QUE AÚN ANHELAS ESAS VECES Y QUE SUEÑAS CON TENERME A TU LADO OTRA VEZ RECORRIÉNDOTE ENTERA. NO TE IMAGINAS LO POPULAR QUE ERES ENTRE MIS COMPAÑEROS, TODOS LOS HOMBRES AQUÍ RUMORAN TUS HISTORIAS, SABEN CÓMO SIENDO SÓLO UNA NIÑA TE ENTREGABAS Y TE ESFORZABAS POR COMPLACERME. ES UNA LÁSTIMA QUE NO TENGA LOS VIDEOS PARA MOSTRÁRSELOS… AUNQUE CUANDO SALGA ALGÚN DÍA POR BUENA CONDUCTA, LOS VOY A RECUPERAR Y TE VOY A BUSCAR PARA MIRARLOS JUNTOS._

_ME GUSTARÍA DECIRTE MUCHAS MÁS COSAS Y COMPARTIRTE TODAS LAS NUEVAS IDEAS Y FANTASÍAS QUE TENGO PARA TI Y PARA MÍ, PERO ESAS ME LAS RESERVO PARA EL DÍA EN QUE VAYA A BUSCARTE, MIENTRAS TANTO, ME QUEDO CON LA CONFIANZA DE QUE AUNQUE TE DEJES HACER POR ALGÚN IMBÉCIL, SIGUES SIENDO MÍA, TIENES MI MARCA… Y PIENSAS EN MÍ TODOS LOS DÍAS… HASTA LUEGO, __MI__ LIN._

En un impulso Sesshoumaru deseó romper el papel, pero no lo hizo, sólo lo dejó en un gabinete de la cocina resguardado "por si tiene sus huellas" pensó al mirar una última vez la hoja impresa. Lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar el celular y llamar a su padre, quien contestó alarmado, luego de hablar unos segundos Inutashou se despabiló para buscar al abogado que llevó el caso. Fue hasta entonces que Sesshoumaru volvió a mirar a Lin, quien seguía sentada en el sillón abrazándose las piernas con la chamarra sobre los hombros y la mirada perdida. Por instinto se sentó a su lado pero más bien viéndola de frente e intentó tocarla, pero al mínimo roce la joven saltó y se retiró un poco.

- Lin… -pero ella ni lo miró- Lin… respóndeme –nada- Mírame Lin… es mentira todo lo que dice, es una maldita mentira. –pero ella parecía no estar ahí- Lin él está encerrado, él no va a salir…-de repente ella lo miró directo a los ojos- No va a salir, es mentira… tú estás bien, estoy contigo… -los ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más, la observó un segundo pensando en si podría abrazarla cunado notó expresión de miedo en ella y escuchó un ruido en la puerta, al mirar, era la policía.

- No hay nadie alrededor. –anunció desganado un oficial, Sesshoumaru se acercó a ellos.

- Ya sé quien hizo esto, mejor es que se vayan. –su tono de voz fue controlado pero amenazador, los uniformados se marcharon sin decir más, así le dieron campo libre al hombre de ojos dorados para ir con Lin, se arrodilló en el suelo al lado suyo. - ¿Lin? –y ella lo miró pero no dijo nada, así con esa comunicación poco común pero suficiente para ellos, dieron inicio a una noche larga.

De repente tomó conciencia de su cuerpo, estaba recostada, con lentitud abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, había luz de más de media mañana, sintió su cuerpo y aún portaba la pijama de la noche anterior… ¿qué pasó? Se preguntó en silencio con la mente confundida y una sensación de adormecimiento en todo el cuerpo.

- Lin. –escuchó esa voz que tanto necesitaba y sólo tuvo que mirar hacia su izquierda para verlo sobre una silla expectante de ella.

- Sessh… ¿qué pasó?

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –ella recapacitó unos segundos y con lentitud contestó.

- Drogada… y algo débil…-sonrió un poco y él correspondió de la misma forma, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- ¿Qué recuerdas? –inquirió Sesshoumaru siguiendo las instrucciones que le dio antes la psiquiatra.

- La puerta… la carta… tú… y creo que es todo… ¿Qué horas son?

- Las tres y media. Lin, ¿recuerdas a la policía? -ella dudó por un segundo antes de responder.

- No… ¿vino la policía? –entonces Sesshoumaru le explicó toda la situación, hasta cómo llamó a su doctora y ella le recomendó darle uno de los calmantes que Lin ya tenía, y que el resto de la noche fue sólo velarle el sueño. - ¿Te quedaste despierto toda la noche?

- Sí. –contestó indiferente y se puso de pie. – Voy a pedir la comida y llama a tu psiquiatra.

Salió hacia la sala en busca del directorio para llamar a algún restaurant, además, también debía llamar a su padre. Aunque antes de que hiciera cualquiera de esas cosas escuchó que el celular de Lin sonaba, lo que no supo es que resultó ser Miroku para preguntar si de casualidad Sesshoumaru se encontraba con ella y él tenía el camino libre. Él llevó la comida a la cama y pasaron la tarde juntos, conversando, hasta que el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte fue que Lin trató de levantarse. Según la recomendación de la doctora tomó algo más de medicina y aún se sentía débil, quizás por esa causa, así que Sesshoumaru llenó la tina para ella y la ayudó a llegar al baño, luego, hizo por salir para darle algo más de privacidad.

- ¿Me vas a dejar?

- ¿Quieres que me quede? –preguntó con una ceja levantada, la joven desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar sus mejillas que enrojecían.

- No… está bien…

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –tomó su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Iba a pedirte que te quedaras para tallarme la espalda. –Sesshoumaru la miró con la misma seriedad de siempre y asintió, ella sonrió en agradecimiento.

Así, de prenda por prenda la ayudó a desnudarse con la mas absoluta calma y ternura, a cada momento la miró a los ojos y se preocupó por cuidarla, como si se tratara de una niña. Mientras la ayudaba a bañarse conversaron y él nunca desvió su atención de lo que hacía.

Lin se sentó dentro de la tina con agua caliente y Sesshoumaru se puso detrás de ella encuclillado en el suelo, tomó la esponja con jabón y la frotó sobre la espalda de Lin con sumo cuidado mientras ella llenaba de shampoo su largo cabello también con calma.

- Me siento como si tuviera tres años. –bromeó ella.

- Dos y medio. –recibió su respuesta con la absoluta seriedad que caracterizaba a Sesshoumaru. - ¿Está bien la temperatura del agua?

- Sí, la dejaste perfecta… y… disculpa todas las molestias…

- Sabes que nada es una molestia, tú eres lo más importante en este mundo.

Las mejillas de Lin se tiñeron de rojo y por varios minutos no dijo nada. Sesshoumaru se concentró en lo que hacía y una vez que terminó sólo se quedó ahí mirando los mechones negros de cabello caer con gracia sobre su espalda y a ella bañarse. Todo el tiempo evitó ver más allá de sus hombros y sus brazos para no intimidarla, aunque considerando lo hermoso del cuerpo femenino le resultó algo difícil mantener tanto las miradas como los pensamientos a raya.

Al final la mujer agradeció con un beso dulce en los labios y ambos regresaron a la cama, como si no hubiesen estado ahí en años se recostaron lado a lado, mirando el techo y más bien en silencio, Lin aún continuaba con la mente saltando entre recuerdos y la lucha contra ellos.

- Oye… -dijo ella para luego colocarse sobre él con un movimiento algo rápido, recostó su cuerpo encima y lo besó en los labios como invitándolo a colarse entre los de ella pero sin permitir que lo hiciera- ¿Quieres hacer el amor? –entonces lo besó con algo más de pasión y ella misma se inmiscuyó en él mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cuerpo masculino con ambas manos.

Cuando el beso terminó ella misma recorrió el cuello masculino con lentitud, incitándolo, probándolo para que no se resistiera, pues eso era precisamente lo que Sesshoumaru estaba haciendo, esperando para preguntarle algo… y Lin estaba muy conciente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no vencería esa barrera, se detuvo y lo miró muy de cerca de los ojos y con una sonrisa tranquila. Él entendió la pregunta sin formularla.

- No te entiendo…. la doctora dijo que estarías traumatizada, que así te pusiste anoche. Y lo del baño… y ahora esto… ¿Por qué?...

- Porque necesito sentirte conmigo.

- Estoy contigo.

- Sí… pero… verás… necesito sentir que me estás protegiendo de todas las formas posibles… cuando me ayudaste con el baño… miraste mis ojos todo el tiempo… y tus manos sólo se ocuparon del jabón y la esponja. Antes de eso cuando me quitaste la ropa… lo hiciste como si fuera una niña… y cuando hacemos el amor, tus manos recorren mi cuerpo de una forma muy especial… es como si me vieras, si me sintieras… con pasión… pero sin esa horrible lujuria desmedida de él… contigo siento que… estoy bien… cada vez que me besas todo se borra y no recuerdo nada más que tú…

Así unieron sus labios de nuevo y dieron inicio a lo que ambos querían, se amaron una vez más con la calma y la ternura del mundo, sin pensar en nada… sin detenerse más a dudar, guiados por esa conexión única entre ellos. En esos momentos Sesshoumaru entendió muchas cosas que le faltaban por comprender y que cambiarían su vida desde ese instante.

Ya algo entrada la noche el teléfono interrumpió la sensación de cansancio y el dulce sueño en el que estaban cayendo. La llamada fue para él, se trataba de su padre y una noticia inesperada sobre Naraku… la cual debían discutir más antes de dársela a Lin, por el momento lo mejor sería sólo enterrarla… un par de días hasta discutirlo todo y que ella misma se calmara más.

Una vez que terminó de hablar miró el reloj, ya era muy tarde… ¿sería ese un buen momento? Se preguntó pensando en que quizás el día anterior recibió el aviso de que necesitaba por fin terminar con su pasado y hacerle caso al presente… ¿Cuándo es el momento para eso? Pensó irónico cuando decidió que no hay mejor circunstancia que un "ahora" y se puso de pie.

- Lin… voy a casa… -la reacción de su compañera fue preocuparse.

- ¿Pasó algo?... –el temor en su voz era más que notorio, no sólo por algo malo que pudiese haber sucedido, sino también por el hecho de sentir que estaría sola.

- Voy a darle a Sango que todo se acabó. –la besó en los labios con rapidez, igual se vistió y se marchó ante la mirada confundida de Lin, sin darle mucho espacio a preguntas o a que le dijera nada, la decisión estaba tomada.

Cuando la joven se vio sola en el departamento pensó que quizás Miroku estuviese con Sango en ese momento, muy alarmada tomó el teléfono y le llamó al hombre más de una vez, aunque él jamás respondió, así no le dejó más opción que dejar un mensaje y esperar para insistir más tarde. Además de esperar que no pasara nada malo. Entonces suspiró y se quedó en la cama muy adormilada, probablemente por el efecto de las pastillas, mientras al lado suyo estaban el teléfono de la casa y el celular, cualquier cosa… podría llamarlo de nuevo. ¿Qué habría pasado con la carta? Hasta ese momento recapacitó otra vez en el papel más que en su contenido… ¿Habría en ella alguna prueba física de quién la mandó? Seguramente Sesshoumaru se había encargado de eso ya… él siempre hizo esas cosas por ella. Con esas ideas mezcladas se abandonó al sueño.

&

El hombre de los ojos dorados no condujo mucho antes de llegar a la que era su casa hasta ese momento, aunque no por mucho más, en el camino pensó mil formas de explicarse con su esposa… se sintió nervioso como pocas veces y quizás hasta inseguro pero… debía hacerlo a toda costa. Sin embargo al llegar a su propia cochera todo lo que planeó se fue abajo al descubrir en la entrada un auto ¿Sango estaba con alguien? Pues… ese no era el mejor momento en absoluto.

Se estacionó y bajó muy rápido, llegó a la puerta de entrada e ingresó con facilidad pues no tenía seguro alguno… a abrir vio la mesa del comedor servida junto con dos velas a pagadas a medio consumir, los platos ahí se quedaron testigos de la cena junto con una botella de vino abierta. Todavía desde la entrada miró hacia la sala esperando encontrar ahí a su esposa con él… pero no fue así. De repente una rabia mayor lo empezó a recorrer con la única idea que pudo cruzar por su mente… ¿celos? No, no se trataba de eso pero de la misma forma no le gustó ver una velada para dos dentro de su propia casa. Caminó un poco sin cerrar la puerta y se adentró en el pasillo, conforme fue avanzando se hizo notoria la luz de su propia habitación prendida y crispó los puños con rabia…

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

Hello!! Espero que les haya **gustado**!! Quedó un poco corto, pero era un momento **interesante** para terminarlo jeje. **Mil gracias** por todos sus **comentarios**, son muy muy importantes para mí todos y cada uno. Igual **mil gracias **también por leer. Ojalá que siga interesante. Creo que lo que vienen son cambios en la vida de los personajes y sobre todo... **Un nuevo inicio** (prox cap) y alguna que otra confesiòn. Ya me despido y si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario** porfitas**!!


	9. Un nuevo inicio

**Ùńă Vëż Мåš**

**Acotaciones:**

& Cambio de escena

- Diálogos

" " Pensamientos

* * *

Lo que vio al entrar en la habitación le costó creerlo, en su propia cama se topó con su esposa en los brazos de otro hombre, de ese que desde siempre quiso lejos de su vida… estaban ahí, sin haberlo escuchado. Al entrar carraspeó con fuerza y de inmediato las dos personas medio dormidas pegaron un pequeño salto por el susto y lo miraron sorprendidos, pero nadie dijo nada por varios segundos. Al parecer cada quien tenía en mente algo diferente, pero en esas circunstancias nadie quería hacer el primer movimiento… hasta que Sesshoumaru no tuvo otra opción.

- Sango, quiero hablar contigo. Y tú… -se dirigió a Miroku con un tono de voz muy amenazador- lárgate de mi presencia si no quieres terminar en el hospital. -luego fue hasta el estudio y cerró la puerta para estar solo un momento y darle espacio al intruso para que se fuese lo más en paz posible.

Sango y Miroku se quedaron en silencio mientras se vestían, fue hasta muy cerca de la puerta que él trató de decir algo pero la mujer no se lo permitió sólo pidiéndole que se marchara ya con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Podría ser peor aquello? Esa noche por error o por soledad terminó en la cama con alguien que no era su esposo… lo engañaba y la atrapó en el acto… por dentro la culpa y sobre todo la vergüenza la consumían con rapidez… deseaba que el mundo se terminara en ese instante o la tierra simplemente se abriese para tragarla pero… quizás eso era demasiado pedir. Bajo sus actuales circunstancias sólo le quedó la opción que Sesshoumaru puso… sacar a Miroku de ahí antes de que lo mandara al hospital… o se mandaran mutuamente, y ella ir a enfrentar sus consecuencias…

Cuando entró al estudio encontró a su esposo viendo hacia la ventana, al jardín trasero, sólo lo miró por la espalda pero de inmediato sintió la atmósfera tensa que sofocaba el lugar. Trató de decirle algo pero no pudo ni murmurar su nombre, la voz se le fue a algún lugar muy lejano.

- Sango… creo que lo mejor es que terminemos con esta farsa… y pidamos el divorcio lo antes posible… no podemos estar así eternamente... –habló contenido, aún sentía la rabia recorrerlo pero no podía nombrarse inocente. –Creo que… lo que tuvimos se terminó hace tiempo y no tiene sentido seguir atados juntos si no nos amamos más. Mañana por la mañana voy a buscar a un abogado para que lleve el caso. Tú sólo dime qué quieres y lo tendrás…

- Pero… -fue lo primero que logró articular.- Sesshoumaru yo… no… es… perdóname… es que… no sé qué pasó… él vino y… pues…

- No.- la interrumpió- No me interesa saber la historia, ni si es la primera vez que pasa o no. Lo único que quiero es que no sigamos engañándonos. –dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación para sacar unas cosas personales y llevárselas, sin embargo, Sango no entendía su actitud y no estaba nada dispuesta a dejarlo marcharse sin antes aclarar muchas cosas…

- ¿Engañándonos? Entonces sí tienes a otra mujer… así lo creí antes pero… -se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras él andaba por ahí dando vueltas guardando cosas en una maleta.

- Sango no soy inocente, no soy una víctima aquí. Es por eso que creo que lo mejor es sólo dejarnos en libertad y en paz. –le habló sin mirarla, sólo siguiendo con su tarea, ella traté de contener las lágrimas muchas veces pero le fue imposible. Ese era el momento en el que su matrimonio se disolvía y no lo esperó así.

&

Miroku conducía por la calle con el nerviosismo a flor de piel mientras en una luz roja su teléfono repicó y algo a desgane contestó la llamada, se trataba de Lin para decirle que Sesshoumaru había ido a buscar a Sango… "demasiado tarde" -le informó a su amiga y se dio cuenta de lo tonto que fue al no escuchar su teléfono con anterioridad, cuando la advertencia le caería en buen momento. El hombre de los ojos azules intentó no darle muchas explicaciones a Lin, sólo dijo dirigirse a algún bar para perder la conciencia de lo que nombró una noche catastrófica. Pero ella no lo dejó, insistió incansable hasta convencerlo de irla a visitar en lugar de arriesgarse así en la calle, no sólo a tener un accidente o una congestión alcohólica, sino también… a terminar en la cama con alguna mujer y perder sus avances con Sango… "Qué irónico…" -pensó callado cuando escuchó esas razones de la joven de ojos castaños… "perder los avances…" se burló de sí mismo… si esa noche ya lo había perdido todo.

Cuando Miroku entró en el departamento, Lin ya lo esperaba con té preparado y ganas de escucharlo y contarle la "buena noticia", sólo que él tenía algo más espectacular qué decir… así le narró la interrupción de Sesshoumaru y su rápida salida de esa casa.

- Así que tuve que salir corriendo como un ladrón…

- Pues… es que a final de cuentas eso hiciste Miroku… -lo miró con seriedad pero llena de paz- Te robaste el corazón de una mujer. –ella sonrió y él también, aunque con algo de tristeza.

- Me gustaría pensar que así fue pero… es difícil creerlo… es decir… ella me corrió de nuevo como siempre… a veces siento que en realidad no le importo nada…

- Miroku. –le quitó la taza de las manos y lo obligó a mirarla- en esos momentos ella era la mujer más desdichada y avergonzada del mundo, no puedes esperar que reaccionada de otra forma, aunque esté enamorada de ti.

- ¿Enamorada de mí?

- Claro, por eso estaban en la cama ¿no? –él alzó ambas cejas y sonrió como ocultando algo- ¿Fue la primera vez?

- Vaya señorita… pero qué indiscreción…

- A estas alturas Miroku… creo que ya nada es indiscreción entre nosotros… dímelo y yo te diré un secreto. –el joven sopesó la situación y decidió que ya no le haría daño a nadie si hablaba.

- No fue la primera vez.

- De acuerdo. Esta noche antes de ir a su casa, Sesshoumaru y yo hicimos el amor… y tampoco fue la primera vez. –entonces los dos se vieron a los ojos con absoluta seriedad por varios segundos, como esperando una reacción, tratando de mantener la paz… hasta que al unísono comenzaron a reír con una mezcla de humor, ironía y algo de amargura.

- Señorita… me estás diciendo que… tú y yo nos hemos estado engañando y los hemos estado engañando… simplemente así…

- Sí Miroku… si por alguna razón tú me hubieses dicho la verdad… o yo a ti…

- Hace tiempo que hubiésemos pasado por esta noche… aunque sin el pequeño momento tan penoso que pasé ante tu querido Sesshoumaru.

-Exactamente. –asintió ella aún con la sonrisa irónica y el pequeño pensamiento de "que tal si hubiese sabido que ellos lo engañaban…", el cual resultó extrañamente parecido al de su interlocutor.

- Señorita… ¿crees que éste ya sea el final de toda nuestra aventura?

- Honestamente… espero que no… espero que sea sólo un nuevo principio. – él asintió sonriendo y alzaron las tazas a manera brindis para desearse suerte mutua.

&

Un rato después Sesshoumaru manejó con las primeras luces el alba, los pensamientos revoloteaban todavía en su cabeza y tenía una mezcla de sentimientos muy confusa aún, lo único que tenía claro eran tres cosas, primera; amaba a Lin, segunda; no se detestaba a sí mismo tanto como pensó por terminar con Sango y tercera; odiaba demasiado más a ese hombre con el que la encontró. ¿Estaba bien lo que sentía? Esa respuesta le tomaría mucho encontrarla. Al aproximarse a casa de Lin no fue hasta estar casi en la cochera que se dio cuenta de que un auto familiar descansaba en la entrada, esa visión fue lo que necesitó para que todo el autocontrol que lo caracterizaba casi desapareciera por completo. Se estacionó cerca y caminó para llegar en silencio, de la misma forma abrió la puerta. Al hacerlo dentro se topó con él sentado de un lado de la mesa con una taza al frente y a su Lin en otra silla también bebiendo algo. No fue ni un momento lo que se detuvo a verlos, ni siquiera les dio tiempo de decir algo cuando todo estalló y fue hasta él para tumbarlo al suelo con un certero puñetazo a la mandíbula. Después, volteó a ver a la chica que lucía asustada y con los ojos dorados y en silencio le preguntó qué estaba pasando ahí… si ella siempre estuvo al tanto de todo… si ella conspiró para que esa noche saliera así.

Miroku se puso de pie mirando desafiante al otro hombre, si debían por fin arreglar todos esos roces de años, él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Caminó con la mirada en alto, chocando con la de Sesshoumaru y lo pasó de largo para detenerse a media sala. Nadie dijo nada por momentos que se les hicieron eternos a todos. El hombre de los ojos azules se limpió las gotas de sangre que le corrían por la comisura del labio roto y se paró con la espalda recta y una sonrisa burlona.

- Me imagino que no te da mucho gusto verme de nuevo ¿cierto? –fue Miroku quien inició la conversación.

- Por lo menos no te encuentro metido en la cama otra vez.

- No te hagas el inocente conmigo. –cada vez se acercaban más y Lin a pocos metros podía sentir que en cualquier instante la bomba estallaría.

- Claro, inocente… bueno, por lo menos no tengo que andar escondiéndome con las mujeres de otros… pero es entendible después de perder a las dos que más has amado… y casualmente a ambas… conmigo. -eso fue más que suficiente para que el hombre de los ojos azules no lo soportara más y se le echara encima con las primeras agresiones.

Así dieron inicio a una lucha pospuesta por años, pronto ambos tantearon algo de sangre recorrer sus rostros y las manos adoloridas. Lin les pidió que se detuvieran mil veces pero ninguno la escuchó. En pocos segundos tiraron varias cosas al suelo y se hicieron daño, no fue hasta ya estar lastimados que se quedaron viéndose de frente para darse un pequeño respiro. Los dos tenían el corazón agitado pero era notable que Miroku estaba más herido. Y antes de que hicieran cualquier movimiento, Lin se puso entre los dos de frente a Sesshoumaru sujetándole ambas manos y buscando sus ojos con los castaños.

- Sessh… por favor… ya… por favor… por favor ya… -luego se abrazó a él mojando un poco su camisa con las lágrimas.

Entonces Sesshoumaru pareció reaccionar y con lentitud bajó la guardia para rodear a la mujer que lo abrazaba, sin embargo, no quitó la vista de su oponente. Miroku lo vio dar así por terminado el combate y se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí, ya no tenía sentido permanecer más, no por él, sino por esa amiga que tanto lo había ayudado en los pasados meses. La pareja se quedó en el interior en silencio unos minutos, calmándose, sintiéndose solamente.

- Estás herido… -murmuró ella mientras se separaba y lo llevaba al sillón. –Voy por el botiquín… -él no la detuvo ni dijo nada durante todo el tiempo que la joven tardó en limpiar cada herida y poner varias venditas. – Deberíamos ir a un hospital… quizás necesites puntadas… -pero él continuó en silencio y sin mirarla. – Yo no lo sabía. –habló entre segura y asustada, él la miró. – No tenía idea de que él y Sango… él jamás me lo dijo.

- Él sabía de nosotros. –afirmó el hombre de ojos dorados todavía con el semblante de hielo.

- Sí… se lo dije esta noche… -y ella rompió otra vez en un llanto silencioso. Sesshoumaru permaneció sólo mirándola.

&

Miroku salió aún enfurecido y tanteando la sangre que salía de su labio y de su ceja. Pensó en acudir a un hospital para que le dieran puntadas pero pronto tuvo otra idea mejor. Esa noche se jugaría el todo por el todo, si ya la había dejado irse años atrás, no lo haría otra vez. Luego de pocos minutos llegó otra vez a casa de Sango, se limpió lo más que pudo con las mangas de la camisa y llamó a la puerta.

Desde el interior ella escuchó el timbre y fue para asomarse, sólo existía una posibilidad… Miroku. Por un momento dudó en qué hacer, si dejarlo entrar o pedirle que se fuera, estaba todavía muy confusa y aturdida por esa noche y él sería o la persona perfecta para ayudarla, o quien menos debía toparse en ese momento… quien sabe. Sin embargo sus dudas terminaron al notar la sangre en él.

Lo dejó pasar preguntando si se encontraba bien, él le aseguró que sí y dejó que ella le limpiara con agua y jabón cada herida, la joven se dio cuenta de que no necesitaría más que venditas y cuidados, le quitó la camisa y le obsequió una playera algo menos formal que tenía en una caja planeada como regalo.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- Creí que nunca me ibas a preguntar. –sonrió él recargándose con algo de dolor en el respaldo del sofá.

- Te traigo una pastilla y algo de té para calmarte. –se fue y pronto volvió con los objetos. - ¿Y bien?...

- Es algo complicado pero… digamos que Sesshoumaru y yo por fin discutimos nuestras diferencias abiertamente… o quizás fueron más bien nuestras similitudes lo que nos llevó a acabar así.

- ¿Te peleaste con Sesshoumaru? ¿Lo estabas esperando afuera?

- Mi querida Sango… -dio un sorbo a la taza y un respiro profundo esperando contar con suerte para lo que debía decir. – Lo vi por segunda casualidad esta noche, en otro sitio. –suspiró de nuevo resignado a hablar – Me encontró en el departamento de la señorita Lin.

Con esas palabras Sango sintió que la sangre la abandonaba para irse completa a sus pies y una mezcla entre miedo, dolor, enojo e impotencia la llenó de inmediato… ¿con ella? Él también estaba con esa mujer entonces… eso era muy probablemente más de lo que podría soportar esa noche.

- Tú también… -murmuró apenas crispando los puños.

- No mi querida Sango, la relación que llevo con la señorita es sólo una amistad que la mayor parte del tiempo gira en torno a mis intentos por llegar a ti y pues….

- Te conozco Miroku… -le dijo mirándolo dolida.

- Y justo por eso sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad… -se acercó más a ella y tomó ambas manos femeninas para luego besarlas. – Ella fue la que me hizo saber que debía venir a buscarte de nuevo… de cierta forma… ella me ha ayudado a luchar por ti.

- Claro… tú y ella conspiraron para deshacer un matrimonio…

&

- Tienes que dormir, yo limpio todo el desorden. –dijo Sesshoumaru de repente cambiando de la nada el tema de conversación… sin verla demasiado ya y plantando en ella un gran miedo de perderlo.

- ¿Lo haces porque no quieres estar conmigo ahora? –le preguntó ella con toda la sinceridad que siempre le mostró.

- Algo así.

- ¿Tan enojado estás?

- Nunca antes había estado tan furioso. –habló en apariencia calmado poniéndose de pie- Pero no es contigo, es conmigo y con él… resulta complicado. Mejor ve a dormir. –luego dio varios pasos para asomarse por una ventana y ver el cielo clareando. Lin sin saber qué hacer fue a abrazarlo por la espalda.

- ¿Lo odias por haberse metido con tu esposa? –preguntó sin soltarlo.

- Cuando lo encontré con Sango sentí rabia… no celos por ella, sino coraje porque eso fue como burlarse de mi en mi cara. Pero cuando lo encontré contigo aquí… no pudo contenerme más. Él siempre quiso tenerte… y eso no se lo voy a permitir.

- ¿Tenerme? Si lo dices por sus intentos de conquistarme esos cesaron hace mucho –Sesshoumaru guardó silencio sabiendo que ella fue el primer amor de ese amigo de Inuyasha que tanto repudiaba. –Desde hace meses que él dedujo que estoy enamorada de ti, desde entonces lo ha respetado.

- Ese imbécil te manipuló todo el tiempo…

&

- Sango… nosotros no hicimos eso.

- Sesshoumaru me lo dijo… al final fue con ella con quien me engañó. Y tú lo sabías… -le reclamó enojada.

- Yo no lo sabía. Al igual que la señorita Lin no supo nada de ti y de mí hasta hoy. Nosotros no conspiramos…

- Haces difícil creerte. Ella siempre te gustó. –y sin previo aviso le soltó un golpe sin mucha fuerza como los que acostumbraba darle, el cual fue directo a parar a unas costillas doloridas, él se quejó leve. –Lo siento…

- No te preocupes…

Ella lo miró como con desaprobación y el joven de los ojos azules se reforzó la promesa de ir por todo esa noche, la tomó de una muñeca y la haló hacia el sofá para recostarla en él y colocarse encima. La miró de cerca y besó sus labios, el ser bien recibido le confirmó lo que debía hacer.

- Miroku…

- Mi querida Sango, nosotros no conspiramos. Así pasaron las cosas… y esta noche todo cambió para que por fin me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy tan malo como crees. –se acercó para besarla de nuevo.

En el pecho de ambos estaban aún todos los sentimientos mezclados y desordenados, los dos tenían varios temores y muchas expectativas de lo que podría llegar a ser esa noche… tal vez el inicio de algo nuevo y diferente… de eso que él mil veces soñó y de lo que ella en el fondo siempre estuvo esperando… a ese caballero que a su modo lograra luchar por ella sin darse por vencido… cruzar el mundo y colarse hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

&

- Él no me manipuló. –se defendió al joven todavía abrazada al hombre que tanto amó desde siempre. – Y lamento la forma en la que se dieron las cosas… nada debió pasar así pero… si debo ser sincera, no sólo contigo, sino conmigo misma… en el fondo… me alegra que esto pasara… –la joven de ojos cafés no recibió la más mínima respuesta, ni una palabra, ni un movimiento, nada… y eso no le resultó normal, quizás lo que hacía falta era tiempo para que los dos pusieran sus ideas en orden. – Tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya a dormir. –lo soltó sólo y dio media vuelta para ir a la habitación.

Cuando se recostó en la cama metida entre las cobijas fue que sintió todo el peso de sus acciones y se dejó invadir por la horrible culpa, las lágrimas tibias cayeron por sus mejillas mientras se preguntaba si ese silencio sepulcral de la estancia sería bueno o no… si él la amaría después de eso… si confiaba aún en ella o ya no. Por fortuna no fue mucho el tiempo que pasó antes de que sintiera el cuerpo masculino llegar a la habitación y subirse a la cama, encima del cobertor para llamarla por su nombre, cuando se giró para verlo de frente, se dio cuenta de que la expresión fría de su rostro era la misma de momentos antes… o por lo menos así le pareció.

- ¿Recuerdas la noche antes del accidente? Cuando conversamos en el lago…-sintió el aliento cálido de él chocar contra su boca y no pudo más que sentirse temblar como una hoja de papel y asentir débilmente.

**FLASH BACK**

- Suerte en el viaje, usa el cinturón de seguridad. –le advirtió Sesshoumaru a quien era su hermana, su amiga de toda la vida, o bueno… casi toda la vida.

Ahora que tenía diecinueve años todo se veía muy diferente a cuando la conoció, varios años atrás, y los dos eran unos niños. Lin tenía catorce ahora y no había cambiado mucho, todavía era la niña inocente y muy habladora que todos querían y frecuentaban. Y ellos dos se llevaban igual que antes, salían juntos, hablaban y Lin era todavía la única con el privilegio de conocerlo y de ser su confidente.

Su costumbre era verse casi todos los fines de semana, iban al cine o hacían un día de campo, cualquier cosa con tal de verse y escapar un rato del mundo real… aunque los dos tenían una buena vida con sus familias, siempre fue distinto estando los dos solos… tenían una magia de por medio, envolviéndolos, que nunca pudieron explicar, pero que los hacía más que hermanos.

- Sí, no te preocupes, es nada más un fin de semana. –se excusó ella aventando una piedra hacia el lago.

- Tu papá maneja muy rápido, sólo quiero asegurarme.-le habló sin contemplarla, más bien veía hacia el cielo negro de viernes.

- Todo va a estar bien.

Cuando llegaron a casa de ella, Sesshoumaru se negó a entrar para darle tiempo, ahí se despidieron con un abrazo como cada vez que alguno de los dos salía de viaje y se desearon buen fin de semana. Sin saber que el día siguiente cambiaría todo su mundo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Esa noche... -continuó mirándola directo a los ojos mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban cerca y sus labios también- Al abrazarte en la puerta de tu casa pensé en que no quería dejarte ir… y también… que si un día llegaba a ser suficiente bueno para ti… entonces te pediría que te casaras conmigo para estar a tu lado siempre… -con cada palabra de la voz profunda ella se estremeció y sintió su corazón acelerarse. – Después… cuando al día siguiente te perdí… olvidé esa idea… hasta hace año y medio, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti. Y sin importar qué pase, qué decidas… qué tenga que hacer… siempre voy a estar a tu lado, porque eres mi hermana, mi amiga, mi novia… la mujer de mi vida… y quiero que siempre estés a mi lado. Lin… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La pregunta fue muy directa y seguida por un beso, por fin terminaron con esa distancia tortuosa entre ambos y rozaron sus labios y se adentraron poco más, embriagándose de sus esencias mezcladas, se amaban, eso era seguro… el destino se los planeó desde que nacieron, quizás entes… y esa sería sólo la primera del resto de sus noches… las cuales siempre pasarían juntos. Cuando al fin se separaron la voz de ella no salió y de nuevo tuvo que asentir para así dar inicio a una vida completamente nueva.

**CoNTiNuaRà...**

Hello!! Ojalé que les haya gustado!! De verdad em... creo que pasan cosas importantes aquí y es el inicio de un par de cosas que todavía quedan por resolver. Mil gracias a todas por leer!! De verdad me entusiasma que les guste!! Y lo que más agradezco sos sus comentarios que me hacen ver qué tal va todo!! Espero que les siga gustando y que nos veamos en el prox capi "Sorpresas". Si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario! Byes.


	10. Sorpresas

**Ùńă Vëż Мåš**

**Acotaciones:**

& Cambio de escena

- Diálogos

" " Pensamientos

* * *

Con el paso de los días las cosas fueron acomodándose con más facilidad de lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado. Después de esa noche en la que todo se aclaró Lin y Sesshoumaru se unieron en un compromiso para toda la vida y aunque les fue muy difícil anunciarlo a la familia de él, todos parecieron poco sorprendidos y contentos, como si en secreto intuyeran desde hace tiempo lo que ambos sentían.

Al tiempo Sesshoumaru se mudó al departamento de Lin para estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo posible. En cuento al divorcio todo fue tranquilo, ambas partes llegaron pronto a los acuerdos necesarios y los abogados hicieron el trabajo para que, aunque sea por un tiempo, la expareja no tuviera la necesidad de encontrarse.

De Sango no tuvieron noticias por sí misma, sólo fue en la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome que la vieron, siempre tomada del brazo de Miroku y fue fácil darse cuenta de que estaban juntos. Eso terminó de liberar el peso que Sesshoumaru aún cargaba a cuestas. Ese día la saludó algo a lo lejos con paz y ella devolvió una sonrisa entre sincera y distante. Las cosas quizás jamás serían para llevar una amistad cercana pero por lo menos la cordialidad resultaba cómoda. Después de la fiesta él y Lin regresaron a casa muy cansados y en tranquilidad casi total. Luego de tomar un baño juntos Sesshoumaru le dio tiempo para que se cambiara y se quitara todo lo que llevaba para la fiesta, hasta que estuvo recostada él fue para lavarse los dientes.

- Sango se veía tranquila… -murmuró la joven apretando los ojos como si tuviese miedo de las palabras que pronunció… pero necesitaba llegar a una pregunta.

- Sí. –sólo obtuvo una seca respuesta.

- Y… -dudó antes de hacer una segunda incursión- ¿todavía odias al joven Miroku?

- Lo tolero, creo que es lo más que podrás obtener de mí para con tu amigo. –le respondió de nuevo desde el baño con voz áspera.

- Y… ¿te molestó verlo así con Sango? –sintió que por fin se acercaba más a su verdadera pregunta, pero los nervios hicieron estragos en su tono de voz y Sesshoumaru lo percibió, sonrió disimulado sin dejarse ver y preparó su respuesta.

- Me molesta verlo, punto. El que esté con ella o no, no hace diferencia. ¿Algo más que quieras preguntar?

- No… bueno… sí… es que… ¿qué sentiste al ver a Sango?

- ¿Quieres la verdad?

- Sí…

- Culpa al principio y luego alivio al ver que está contenta con su nueva adquisición.

- ¿Adquisición? ¿Miroku?

- El mismo.

Él salió y fue hasta la cama para abrazarla recostado ya debajo de las cobijas. Se acercó al oído femenino para murmurarle muchas cosas mientras sintió su piel erizarse. "Celosa… no siento nada al verla a ella, tú lo eres todo y lo sabes… no pienses en eso, tú eres mi vida… te amo". Lin no fue capaz de responder con el cuerpo lleno de mil sensaciones diferentes, todas mezcladas nublándole la mente. Cuando él se separó para quedarse viendo al techo en su rostro estaba bien plantada una sonrisa discreta, como cada vez que lograba ponerla así, acapararle los pensamientos y dejarla con la cabeza dando vueltas y el estómago lleno de mariposas.

- Tonto… -fue lo único que pudo decir cuando se giró para abrazarlo de nuevo, tomando poco a poco dominio sobre sí misma otra vez.

- Esta bien, lo acepto, es un buen precio por sacarte de ti. –Lin reaccionó golpeándolo en el hombro sin mucha fuerza. – No es necesaria tanta agresividad, soy inocente de cualquier cosa… quizás sólo es tu imaginación y estás irritable… cosas de mujeres. –la broma de repente se tornó sombría para Lin sin razón aparente, sólo se quedó quieta y se recostó a su lado sin tocarlo. -¿Dije algo malo?

- No. Estoy cansada.

- ¿No te gusta que hable sobre las molestias de mujeres? –la miró a los ojos esculcando en ellos todo lo que pudo.

- No, no me gusta.

- No lo haré. No lo sabía. –la buscó con la mirada sentándose sobre la cama, a su lado.

- No tenías por qué. Es sólo que me incomodan esos temas. – ella también lo vio directo a los ojos dorados, pero tratando de ocultar la gran tristeza de los propios.

- Debí imaginarlo… eres demasiado… discreta, hace cuatro meses que vivimos juntos y jamás me he dado cuenta de cuando tú… bueno… estás en esos días. –fue hasta ese momento que Sesshoumaru recapacitó en lo extraño de esa situación.

- ¿Podemos dormir? Por favor… no quiero hablar de eso. –fue casi un tono de súplica que lo traspasó y sólo lo dejó besarle los labios y susurrar en su oído un "Buenas noches" apenas audible.

Ella de inmediato cayó dormida bloqueando todos los pensamientos que se le venían a la mente, pero Sesshoumaru se quedó pensando un buen rato más sobre el incidente… hasta que al final decidió no tocar más el tema… no hasta que ella misma lo iniciara. Después de todo él no creía tener idea de todo el daño que todavía quedaba hecho en el alma de Lin. La paciencia sería su mejor estrategia, además, para el día siguiente tenía planeada una noticia difícil que darle y suficiente sería eso para lidiar.

&

Ya cerca del atardecer, luego de que la noche anterior quedada por completo olvidada, Sesshoumaru insistió en llevarla a casa de sus padres, Inutashou y él debían hablar con ella. Al principio se sintió incómoda, pero luego fue más bien una sensación de miedo la que la invadió por completo… seguramente si ese hombre al que amaba recurría al padre para darle una noticia… no sería nada fácil y de inmediato la figura de Naraku llegó a su mente.

Cuando llegaron a Izayoi pareció no caerle de sorpresa la visita, los recibió y los hizo pasar al despacho, donde Inutashou llegó pronto y los dos hombres adoptaron un semblante tan serio que parecía de acero puro. La hicieron sentarse en un sillón si se quedaron de pie, uno a cada lado del sobrio lugar, con los ojos dorados puestos en ella y sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que el padre se decidió a hablar.

- Naraku está muerto.

Sólo fueron tres palabras sencillas, pero a Lin le costó comprenderlas, parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el sueño, el nombre pronunciado le daba más que pánico pero… ¿muerto? Eso era algo que nunca pensó ver.

- Alguien lo asesinó en prisión. Ya nunca te molestará.

Fue Sesshoumaru quien continuó con una voz casi igual a la de su padre y sin cambiar su expresión. Lin razonó y entendió todo… bueno, encontró el sentido y supo a qué se referían pero… ¿por qué tanta seriedad?

- Lo merecía… -habló ella por fin, pero todavía con cautela. Algo estaba ahí encerrado todavía. Ambos hombres asintieron. - ¿Y Kagura? -los dos se miraron y luego el padre sacó un sobre sellado y se lo entregó.

- Llegó a casa hace unos días… no queríamos que lo abrieras sola, parece de su parte. –Sesshoumaru habló pausado, Lin asintió y leyó el contenido en menos de un minuto, eran pocas palabras, luego, volvió a guardar el papel dentro del sobre y los miró con una sonrisa sin felicidad.

- No es nada, sólo me agradece por matar a Naraku y se disculpa por la carta anterior. Se siente en deuda conmigo.

- ¿Cree que tú mandaste matar a Naraku? – Lin asintió y los dos hombres se vieron de nuevo, ocultando algo… que ella jamás debería saber.

- Pero no entiendo. –al fin Sesshoumaru habló para cambiar algo de tema- ¿De qué otra carta se disculpa?

- De la que mandó hace meses como si hubiese sido de Naraku. –al instante pudo notar la expresión poco común de sorpresa en los rostros que la acompañaban.

- No te ves sorprendida.

- No lo estoy. Siempre sospeché más de ella. –se encogió de hombros y rompió la carta.- En aquella ocasión… hablaba sobre contarle historias… mías… -esa palabra le costó trabajo- a los presos… Naraku es… era… demasiado posesivo… jamás me compartiría con alguien más.

Sesshoumaru e Inutashou se quedaron sin decirle nada, deseando poder comunicarse con la mente para entablar un plan y que ella no lo supiera, al final… algo ya estaba hecho… y la noticia de Kagura los tomó muy por sorpresa, jamás imaginaron que fuese ella.

- Lin… entonces la que te molestó esa noche fue Kagura y no Naraku. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- No le vi sentido. –suspiró- Ella… jamás me ayudó… y me odia por dejarla en la cárcel… y la entiendo porque aunque sea culpable, también fue una víctima de Naraku, en cierta forma la entiendo. Me da lástima, en especial ahora que me agradece por algo con lo que yo no tuve nada que ver.

Padre e hijo se miraron cómplices a los ojos y luego se volvieron hacia ella, la notaron tranquila, como si nada pasara… quizás las cosas no fueran tan complicadas como pensaron en un principio. De cualquier manera… ya no podían cambiar sus acciones y lo que hicieron una vez, no lo repetirían.

- ¿Crees que te vuelva a molestar? –le preguntó su pareja.

- No lo sé. –se encogió de hombros- Espero que no lo haga, no quiero pensar en ella porque… temo arrepentirme de dejarla en la cárcel.

Ese día la reunión no duró mucho más y en realidad Lin no le dio mucha importancia, fue más dura la información para Inutashou y su hijo quienes tuvieron que hablar después de lo que ya estaba hecho y detenerse para no tomar medidas contra Kagura y adoptar la calma de la joven.

&

Era ya más o menos cerca de la hora de cerrar cuando en la cocina Lin recibió la noticia de un visitante, al principio pensó en Sesshoumaru pero al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta de que era demasiado temprano para él. Después, se sorprendió grato al ver que se trataba de Miroku. El hombre de ojos azules la saludó con una ran sonrisa y una rosa blanca, alegando que hacía mucho que no la visitaba y deseaba saber de ella.

Fueron a la oficina del lugar y pidieron bebidas, Lin pensó en secreto que lo mejor sería que Sesshoumaru no lo encontrara ahí. Después de ponerse al corriente con cosas algo triviales, ella notó lo feliz que Miroku estaba.

- Tengo un noticia que darte, señorita. Serás la primera en saberlo.

- Me siento muy honrada.

- Voy a ser papá. –Lin sonrió y se puso de pie para abrazarlo, la noticia fue repentina pero le causó alegría de verdad.

- Serás el mejor de todos… ¿hace cuánto lo sabes?

- Hace pocos días. Todavía lo estoy asimilando… eso es algo que… en realidad no planee ni nunca creí que llegara a mí pero… ha sido excelente.

- Ahora sí es para siempre…

- Por fortuna, Sango no podrá escaparse de mí otra vez. –bromeó y le guiñó el ojo- Pensamos casarnos lo antes posible, algo sencillo, y es ahí donde estoy en un predicamento.

- ¿Por Sesshoumaru?

- Así es. Requiero que estés ahí porque al final, de no ser por ti, nada de esto estaría pasando. Pero temo que a la mitad de la ceremonia tu muy querido Sesshoumaru y yo terminamos de nuevo más que apalabrados.

- Yo arreglo eso. –sonrió algo cómplice- No sé cómo pero yo prometo mantenerlo en calma. Además, me encantaría estar ahí, va a ser difícil creerlo si no lo veo.

- Me ofendes señorita. –fingió molestia y después rieron los dos, de alguna forma esa complicidad pasada forjó cierta amistad entre ellos. Un rato después Lin pareció tornarse algo seria de repente, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo. –Señorita ¿hay algo que la moleste?

- No exactamente… es que… me preocupa cómo va a reaccionar Sesshoumaru al embarazo… -se mordió el labio con ansiedad y pensando en que quizás no debería dar el resto de la explicación.

- ¿Por todo el tiempo que lo intentó con Sango sin resultados? –Lin asintió algo sorprendida.- Puedo darte tu respuesta pero… debe ser un secreto hasta la tumba, si lo dices corro el riesgo de dejar viuda a Sango.

- Lo prometo.

- Después de perder el bebé ella empezó a cuidarse con pastillas en secreto, las tomó todos esos años sin decirle a Sesshoumaru.

Lin recibió eso como una mala noticia, a pesar de que era justamente la respuesta que buscó… eso también la dejaba a un paso de tener que decirle al amor de su vida eso que ocultó tanto.

&

Pasaron algunos días y las cosas permanecieron sin cambio, sólo con la paz y la felicidad propia de estar juntos, Lin estaba a punto de hacer un viaje a una ciudad cercana para asistir a un encuentro de chefs y aunque Sesshoumaru siempre se mostró reacio a dejarla ir sola, pero debería hacerlo pues su trabajo no le permitiría acompañarla. Además, otra cosa sucedió.

Un domingo la pareja decidió salir a pasear como cualquier cosa, fueron al cine y después, mientras buscaban algún lugar para cenar, se toparon con una tienda de ropa y todo tipo de accesorios para bebés. Por impulso él se detuvo a mirar, Lin también lo hizo, aunque con una serie de pensamientos muy diferentes. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos mencionara una palabra Sango y Miroku salieron portando muchas bolsas con cosas recién adquiridas. Los cuatro se quedaron mirando, expectantes de qué podría suceder.

- Señorita Lin. –fue Miroku quien rompió la tensa atmósfera con un tono festivo que luego se tornó completamente sombrío- Sesshoumaru.

- Sango, Miroku. –Lin reaccionó hablando antes de cualquier otra cosa, pero antes de seguir se dio cuenta del tipo de mercancía que llevaban y se quedó viendo los ojos azules con sorpresa.

- Estoy embarazada. –fue Sango quien habló antes que su pareja, sintió que de alguna forma debía ser ella quien diera la noticia, la cual sabía de sobre no sería fácil para Sesshoumaru. Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que por fin Lin reaccionó.

- Muchas felicidades. –sonrió sincera Lin, aunque ella ya estaba al tanto, y la pareja agradeció al unísono. Después ya no había más palabras que decir y se despidieron con las miradas.

El resto de la velada Sesshoumaru estuvo más callado de lo normal y con la mirada perdida, ella lo notó pero no quiso decirle nada, no sabía qué decir. Llegaron a casa y fueron directos a dormir, aún sumidos en una atmósfera tensa y distante, cada quien sumido en pensamientos propios.

Sesshoumaru se miró al espejo un momento y luego volteó hacia Lin haciendo muchas cavilaciones, hacía meses que ellos hacían el amor sin ninguna protección y ella no estaba embarazada, hasta ese momento lo consideró suerte pero la noticia sobre Sango fue dura. Durante años tampoco tuvieron cuidado con eso, inclusive buscaron un nuevo bebé y nunca lo tuvieron y ahora, luego de unos pocos meses, ella estaba embarazada de alguien más. Eso le prendió un foco de alerta y la respuesta le pareció muy obvia, él era el problema. Cuando entró en la cama susurró un seco "buenas noches" y le dio un beso en los labios muy corto y algo insípido. Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir.

- ¿Estás bien? –le dijo ella sentándose a su lado con precaución, el tema se le podía salir de las manos.

- Me di cuenta de que hay algo mal en mí. Mañana voy a ir a hacerme todos los estudios para que me digan qué es. –eso fue una punzada en el pecho de ella.

- No te apresures, es pronto aún. Quizás… ese no sea el problema… -habló con trabajo.- Ella ya estuvo embarazada de ti una vez…

- Hace mucho, y luego por años no sucedió nada. Mañana tengo que resolver eso. –la miró a los ojos y ella no supe qué responder, sólo se recostó de nuevo.

- En verdad lo deseas.

- Más que nada.

Los dos se quedaron casi toda la noche sin dormir, pero también sin hablar, él pensando en alguna explicación o en si quizás sería un problema sin solución… no, eso no… él quería una familia completa, grande, hacerla al lado de Lin. Ella tuvo que morderse el labio varias veces cuando los suspiros venideros con el llanto no la delataran. Una tormenta se desató esa noche en su interior. Lo único a su favor era su viaje al día siguiente, por la mañana él se marcharía sin que ella necesitara enfrentarlo y luego… para cuando regresara, ella estaría ya muy lejos.

&

Esa noche él al regresar esperó llevarla al aeropuerto, pero la casa estaba vacía y sólo un sobre lo esperó toda la tarde sobre la mesa, el mismo que desataría la tormenta también dentro de él.

_Amor mío:_

_No sé cómo empezar, me siento como tantas veces antes… hace años cuando me comunicaba con cartas. Sólo que esta vez es más bien para decirte una verdad. Primero que nada discúlpame… por no decirte esto antes, por no tener el valor de hacerlo en persona pero… cada vez que lo intenté me resultó imposible. Hace tiempo que me preguntas qué está mal, tú lo sabes, me conoces… quizás más que yo misma. Vida mía, otra de las razones por las que decidí dejarte una carta en mi ausencia es porque quiero liberarte… y nunca podría dejarte ir así si te miro a los ojos. Lo que vas a leer más adelante es… algo que no tiene remedio y no quiero que estés al lado de alguien que no puede ser lo que tú quieres y esperas. Así que por sobre cualquier cosa pensando primero en ti… quiero que seas libre… para decidir… y para marcharte._

_Yo sé que… desde hace varios años tú deseas una familia completa… sé que eso es lo que más quieres y… la realidad es que yo no puedo dártela. No es que no quiera, créeme que no hay nada que desearía más en el mundo que darte esa familia… pero esa otra de las cosas que Naraku me quitó. La historia es algo larga y no quisiera recordar los detalles pero… hace muchos años él me quitó eso… _

_Tal vez parezca que me refiero a que lo hace difícil por todo lo que pasó pero… en realidad no tengo forma de tener ese bebé que tanto deseas… mi cuerpo no puede hacerlo. Discúlpame por decírtelo hasta ahora, cuando las cosas ya están muy adelantadas pero… bloquee ese tema hace muchos años y no me permití abrirlo hasta ahora que es totalmente necesario._

_Tómate unos días para pensarlo, para que razones lo que te digo y veas que tengo razón… no soy la indicada para ti después de todo. Si tú lo deseas quiero permanecer a tu lado mientras buscas a esa mujer… a esa que será con quien formes tu familia, la que tenga todos los bebés que quieras. Y cuando estés a su lado, quisiera poder quedarme sólo como tu hermana._

_Nunca dudes que te amo… es justo por eso que te estoy liberando para que encuentres lo que quieres. Porque no puedo dártelo. Cambié algo mis planes y arreglé quedarme fuera un mes, creo que será un tiempo necesario para que pienses bien las cosas y te des cuenta de lo que te digo… nosotros no podemos estar juntos. Creo que en primer lugar nunca debí permitirme desencadenar todo este amor… porque ahora siento que me cuesta respirar si no estás. Pero si sé que eres feliz, entonces yo también lo seré. _

_Te amo._

_Lin._

Sesshoumaru tuvo que leer un par de veces el contenido de la carta pera entenderlo bien, o por lo menos aproximarse a ello, pues de cualquier forma no lograba entender cómo Lin le guardó ese secreto por tanto tiempo ni cómo podía ella creer que él sería capaz de dejarla libre, sólo por eso… eso que tanto deseaba. Entonces se dejó caer en un sillón pensando en qué hacer… ella debía estar en el hotel donde él mismo reservó, cerca de la convención de chefs, sólo debía dejarlo todo e ir a buscarla, pues ese tiempo para pensar era lo que menos deseaba.

Mientras le avisó a su padre que estaría ausente unos días, quien sabe cuántos, y tomó el primer avión a su destino. No le permitiría estar lejos así de nuevo, nunca más… a menos… de que ella lo quisiera… en ese caso no se atrevería a retenerla contra su voluntad. Cuando esa idea le cruzó la mente sacó la carta para leerla de nuevo y comenzar a preguntarse si detrás de todo eso no habría más bien un deseo de ella por alejarse. ¿Cuál sería la razón? Todo eso sonaba muy fuera de lugar pero… sólo hablando con ella podría arreglarlo, si es que había forma de hacerlo y no sólo estaba viendo el final.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello!! Espero que les haya gustado!! Está algo mmm no sé jaja creo que quedó bien. Además ya estamos muy cerca del final. Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios!! De verdad me animan mucho. Espero que les siga gustando la historia. Si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario!! Porfitas. Y mil gracias por todo.**


	11. Agonía

**Ùńă Vëż Мåš**

**Acotaciones:**

& Cambio de escena

- Diálogos

" " Pensamientos

* * *

Entró en la habitación de hotel decorada con gusto sobrio, tras de sí llevaba dos maletas llenas hasta el tope y algo pesadas, el muchacho las dejó y luego se marchó. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas. Estaba más que agotada. De por sí era ya una tortura sobrevivir sin él cada segundo… el andar por una ciudad desconocida peregrinando por hotel con cupo… eso era otra cosa.

Al final encontró lugar en uno pequeño y acogedor, cerca del centro de la ciudad y muy bien colocado entre una librería y un cine. Eso le resultaría perfecto de no ser porque el camino en taxi de ahí a la convención de chefs sería de una hora todos los días. Trató de olvidarse de eso por un momento y sacudió la cabeza. De cualquier forma el evento sólo duraba una semana, las otras 3 las tendría más bien para andar de turista… o quedarse deprimida en su habitación, sí, mucho más probable.

Más por instinto que por verdadera voluntad llenó la tina con agua caliente, tanto que el vapor llenó todo casi al instante. Se desvistió y le dio una última mirada al teléfono celular, apagado casi desde el amanecer… y quién sabe cuánto más tendría que dejarlo así. Estando ya dentro de la tina le fue más fácil sentirse confortada, el agua caliente relajaba sus músculos y con el cansancio hasta tuvo algo de sueño. Y entonces entró en ese tema que tanto pospuso todo el día. Él.

Como reflejo un nudo se le formó en la garganta y tuvo que morderse el labio para no exhalar una exclamación de dolor. Junto las rodillas a su pecho y las abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Algo estaba mal, sentía dificultad para respirar… esa opresión… ese dolor… esa falta de él. De repente todas las lágrimas que tenía se le dejaron venir juntas, salieron constantes y dolorosas mojándole el rostro tanto como el agua de la bañera.

¿Qué podía hacer? Se preguntó buscando una salida, pues de seguir así pronto estaría más que muerta… ya ni siquiera lograba sincronizar sus respiraciones para volverlas regulares. En un impulso se sumergió por completo en la tina y abrió los ojos debajo notando el techo algo desfigurado por el agua y las lágrimas saladas se perdieron en el líquido dulce, pero su agonía no mejoró ¿cómo vivir sin él? Eso de ninguna mera podría hacerlo. Ahora estaba segura que después de tenerlo a su lado, luego de amarlo con tanta intensidad el sólo ser su hermana sería como vivir inconciente conectada a un respirador… a eso no podía llamarlo vida.

Mientras sentía lentamente que le faltaba el aire se lamentó por todo lo sucedido, por provocar que él dejara a su esposa… porque si las cosas con ella hubiesen resultado, a la larga esa sería la familia que él tanto quería y que ella tenía negada. Quizás si en primer lugar no la hubiese encontrado ella podría seguir subsistiendo como lo hizo de adolescente… no eso tampoco le resultaba una opción.

De repente sintió que la falta de oxígeno era más fuerte que su deseo de jamás abandonar el agua y como reflejo salió a la superficie inhalando con algo de desesperación. Sin recuperar el aliento todavía, golpeó el agua con algo de furia salpicando todo a su alrededor… y se odió mil veces y odió más a Naraku por causarlo todo.

Esa noche el sueño ni siquiera fue un escape, pues a pesar de que al cansancio la venció con algo de facilidad, su mente trabajó sobremanera proporcionándole una serie de pesadillas tomadas de sus recuerdos. Varias veces a lo largo de la noche estuvo a punto de despertar sin poder hacerlo, en la oscuridad la figura de Naraku iba y venía en todas las situaciones que podía recordarlo, la primera vez que se metió en su habitación, cuando la filmaba con una cámara casera, cuando en un hospital le arrebató algo, cuando la última vez que lo vio casi la mata a golpes… y ninguna de esas agonías era remotamente similar a lo que sentía en esos momentos.

&

El sol estaba ya en el cielo, aran más o menos las nueve de la mañana. Sesshoumaru llegó a la ciudad donde sería el congreso de chefs ya casi al amanecer y fue directo al hotel donde él mismo hizo la reservación pero al llegar le avisaron que la señorita la había cancelado. Eso lo dejó sin muchas más pistas que el congreso, aunque si quería huir de él probablemente no asistiría. Es ahí donde estaba él, cruzando la calle podía observar el salón de convenciones donde una hora más tarde estaba programado el ingreso de los asistentes.

Hacía buen rato que sólo observaba, esperando quizás por encontrarla, decepcionado de darse cuenta que sí huyó de él. La carta aún reposaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y a veces ahí mismo la sentía como una amenaza latente de perderla. Ahí mismo se quedó expectante, pensando en que sería fácil identificarla, si es que asistía, entonces llegaría hasta ella para abrazarla y obligarla a contarle todo, lo que más deseaba era hacerle sentir que todo era perfecto todavía… aunque no fuese así. Ya se juró protegerla varias veces, y eso haría.

Los minutos se le fueron tan lentos como nunca antes, cada segundo le pesó y lo torturó hasta el infinito. Poco a poco los invitados llegaron, la concurrencia fue alta, aunque ella no apareció en ningún momento. Cuanto más cerca de las diez más personas se aparecieron, inclusive después de esa hora él observó con detenimiento. A las once de la mañana ya nadie quedaba afuera, las puertas se cerraron y ella no llegó.

¿Tanto así deseaba eludirlo? Quizás… La tristeza y la impotencia lo llenaron otra vez, decepcionándose de sí mismo… ¿tan malo era? ¿Tan convencido sonó de su deseo para alejarla? ¿Cómo pudo prevenirlo? Todas las dudas lo llenaron carcomiéndolo por dentro con la simple idea de que, una vez más, la había perdido.

Muy convencido de que no iría ese día él decidió emprender una búsqueda más y se dio a la tarea de ir a los hoteles cercanos para ver si de casualidad estaba por ahí. Pero ningún resultado. Cuando miró otra vez el reloj ya eran más o menos las seis de la tarde y el cansancio y la falta de alimento lo asediaban después de caminar y tomar taxis todo el día. Además le esperaba una larga búsqueda para encontrar alojamiento. Fue hasta después del atardecer que encontró un hotel con una habitación.

Entró en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama con hastío. Una vez más llamó el teléfono apagado de Lin y después pidió algo a la habitación, el exterior era lo que menos buscaba en esos momentos. Sólo la necesitaba a ella por encima de todas las cosas… aunque a cada instante el futuro le parecía mucho más incierto.

Esa noche la pasó en vela, sólo mirando la ciudad a lo lejos, preguntándose si era verdad que Lin estaba ahí o si ni siquiera conservó la ciudad de su destino. ¿Cómo podría encontrarla? Esta vez no tenía ningún correo electrónico ni cartas por correo para rastrearla. Quizás su mejor opción era recurrir a su padre, después de todo él se volvió por años un experto en seguir rastros bancarios y Lin debía tener gastos en donde quiera que estuviese. Pero no deseaba en lo absoluto hacer partícipe de eso a Inutashou. Cuando amaneció se decidió por fin a ir otra vez al congreso, a pararse en la entrada para esperarla, si no iba… quizás podría considerar llamar a alguien más o empezar a espiarla. Quizás, su mejor opción sería dejarla en paz.

&

Lin abrió los ojos con algo de trabajo, esa era la segunda noche que pasaba sola en agonía llena de pesadillas y al igual que la vez anterior justo al amanecer, cuando el cielo apenas dejaba de estar negro, los malos sueños cesaban y lograba descansar algo. Si bien su motivo de visitar esa ciudad era el congreso de chefs, el primer día asistió sólo a la mitad de los eventos y a juzgar por la brillante luz que se colaba entre las cortinas le esperaba lo mismo.

Se sentó algo lento para no marearse y se quedó luego de pie al lado de la cama… no deseaba asistir… ¿qué la obligaba? A esas alturas los cursos y pláticas ya eran de poca importancia, así que se recostó de nuevo con todas las intenciones de dejarse vencer, lamentando en el fondo su decisión, pero con la certeza de que si el lunes él no estuvo esperándola en la convención, entonces de verdad no deseaba encontrarla.

Ya muy cerca de la hora de la comida seguía en cama, sumida en un extraño e incómodo sopor que no le dio más que un gran dolor de cabeza. Decidió levantarse y tomar una ducha rápida, igual no tenía mucha hambre así que a final de cuentas con toda la tarde libre… sí podría hacer algo. El cine al lado del hotel le pareció una opción viable, con suerte podría distraer la cabeza un par de horas con algo ligero y así tendría dos asfixiantes horas menos por las cuales preocuparse.

Al bajar a recepción no se detuvo, sólo caminó recto, por desgracia, el destino parecía aferrarse a hacerla sentir mal y un aroma muy conocido le llagó de repente, ese de la colonia que Sesshoumaru usaba. Se enojó y miró hacia el techo como un reclamo silencioso a algún ser supremo. Luego siguió sin mirar, sólo directa a la salida y de ahí a unos cuentos metros de distancia al cine.

Como era de esperarse nada de lo que pudo encontrar fue demasiado para distraerla, sólo decidió por la primera película no romántica ni dramática que empezaba y entró a pasar el rato viendo una comedia entre tonta e insípida que apenas la distrajo. Cuando salió no le quedaron muchas ganas de intentarlo de nuevo, así que con el sol apenas acercándose al horizonte detuvo un taxi y fue al lugar del congreso.

Cuando llegó sabía que parecería extraña, entrando para una conferencia, la última del día, sin haber participado en el resto de actividades, además, todos llevaban un uniforme de chef, todos menos ella. Pero eso era lo demos, no podía seguir pensando en Sesshoumaru.

Paso toda la conferencia pensando en mil cosas y sobre todo en si debería intentar retomar el curso al día siguiente, ya el tercero de cinco, quizás sería mejor aprovechar algo que sólo dejarlo ir. Además tenía la otra duda… ¿qué hacer cuando acabara? Ese era el único motivo por el cual se encontraba en esa ciudad pero… probablemente podría abandonarla el fin de semana aunque ¿a dónde ir? Cierto impulso masoquista le pidió que visitara alguna de sus antiguas casas, sólo pare demostrarse que ya estaba lejos de eso y que era fuerte. Pero no lo era.

Al volver a la realidad el salón ya estaba casi vacío y los pocos que quedaron rezagados charlaban entusiasmados en pequeños grupos, sólo ella parecía despertar de una larga alucinación. Con el mismo atisbo de vergüenza se apresuró a salir de ahí. Caminó rápido hasta la puerta principal pero ya estaba cerrada, entonces le indicaron el camino para la salida trasera. Por suerte en cuento pisó la calle un taxi se detuvo y ella abordó, de vuelta al hotel.

Luego de darle la dirección para regresar ella sintió algo de hambre por primera vez en el día y pensó en pedir algo para su habitación y dejar de lado las formalidades del contacto humano. De repente al mirar por la ventanilla le pareció ver a un ángel de cabellos claros y ojos dorados, la sangre se le fue a los pies y el corazón se le detuvo un segundo y volvió a latir de repente, cunado la lógica le ordenó no creerlo que veía. Ese no podría ser Sesshoumaru, eran sólo alucinaciones de su subconsciente motivadas por la enorme sensación de vacío y de culpa que la hostigaban. Con justa razón.

Bajó de prisa en el hotel y miró hacia todos lados, sólo por si acaso para cerciorarse de que esa segunda vez que creyó estar cerca de él ese día fueran sólo engaños de su propia mente. Sesshoumaru no estaba ahí.

Esa noche no fue la excepción a las pesadillas, otra vez soñó mil cosas diferentes y desesperantes, todas casi verdaderas y demasiado horribles para creerlas. Incluso tan pronto como amaneció, contempló con seriedad la idea de llamarle a su psiquiatra y pedirle consejo. O por lo menos asesoría para conservar la cordura los 27 largos días que le restaban de ese mes que pretendía estar lejos. Aunque quizás esa temerosa incertidumbre sería mejor que volver sólo para decirle un adiós definitivo al amor de su vida, al centro de su existencia.

&

Él pasó todo ese segundo día buscándola otra vez, y cada vez más convencido de que no la encontraría, llamó a su padre pensando en involucrarlo pero no se atrevió, no deseaba ponerlo al tanto de nada. Luego llamó a la psiquiatra de Lin sólo para preguntar si se había comunicado, pero sólo consiguió alarmar a la mujer. También pasó muchas horas fuera de la convención y trató de comprar su entrada, aunque estaba muy restringido y no lo logró.

Esa fue otra interminable noche en vela, llena de recuerdos y de preguntas, intentó por todos los medios pensar como ella, tratar de concentrarse y adivinar dónde podría estar, si se comunicaría o no. En ese punto la cara, si podría tener hijos, si deseaba estar con él o no… eran cosas secundarias. A cada segundo la ausencia femenina lo mata un poco, lo carcomía con desesperante lentitud… sólo quería que ella estuviera bien… y sabía que donde quiera que se encontrara… estaba sufriendo y él no era suficientemente bueno para encontrarla y ayudarla. Se odió a sí mismo una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente decidió que ese sería su último día en la ciudad, si no lograba verla en la convención durante la jornada podría dar como oficial el resultado "No asistió" y empezar a rastrearla por otro lado, quizás en alguna playa, tal vez en un lugar cerca de las montañas… probablemente buscar en su tarjeta de crédito, espiarla, era la mejor opción… sólo debía esperar hasta la puesta de sol para rendirse e iniciar el trámite.

&

Muy contra lo que su cuerpo quería soportar, se levantó temprano y tomó una ducha, los platos de la cena a medio comer seguían ahí y ni eso le inspiró apetito para esa mañana. Se sentía agotada, como luego de correr una maratón y hasta cierto punto la cama seguía llamándola. Sólo la fuerza de los sueños malos la hicieron animarse a salir esa mañana. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y miró el pasillo vacío. Suspiró y entonces esa sensación cansada de que toda la sangre se le iba a los pies la atacó de nuevo. Esta vez fue su voz. Sintió escucharlo, alterado, intranquilo, discutiendo con alguien. Fueron sólo dos o tres palabras venidas de quién sabe dónde… pero lo escuchó ¿sería otra alucinación? ¿En verdad estaba tan cerca de ella? Volteó otra vez para todos lados, ambos extremos del pasillo estaban vacíos y nadie más rondaba por ahí. Suspiró cansada y se concentró en que los latidos de su corazón regresaran a la normalidad. Tal vez llamar a la psiquiatra sería buena idea después de todo. Cerró la puerta y se prometió, una alucinación más… quizás sentirlo (puesto que lo había olido, visto y escuchado), y telefonearía a la doctora por consejo.

No hubo nada de especial en su día, conferencias, mesas redondas para compartir, algunas prácticas y exhibiciones de técnicas y platillos, una hora de almuerzo que ella usó para caminar sin rumbo por ahí, y más conferencias sobre diferentes tipos de cocina del mundo. Nada capaz de quitarle la mente de Sesshoumaru ni tan fuerte como para que pensara estar cerca de él otra vez.

Cuando ya estaba oscuro y bajó del taxi, otra vez para llegar a ese hotel, sintió que las piernas le temblaban, tal vez por la falta de comida y el exceso de actividad, quién sabe. Se detuvo en la puerta del hotel pensando qué hacer. Dentro la esperaba la habitación sola con servicio para alimentarse y una tina para relajarse… demasiado bueno para ella… muy solitario y monótono. Entonces una brisa fuerte de aire la despeinó y volteó hacia atrás, hasta ese momento recapacitó en el parque grande que tenía enfrente. A esas horas quedaba todavía algo de gente y el alumbrado público era bueno. Sin pensarlo mucho atravesó y empezó a caminar.

El sitio le resultó extrañamente reconfortante, los árboles estaban llenos de hojas y algunas aves despistadas todavía cantaban antes de dormir. El aire no muy fuerte sí soplaba clavando su cuerpo frío en la piel tersa y algo descubierta en los brazos. Llevaba el cabello suelto y se le enredaba un poco en los dedos cuando trataba de aplacarlo. Pero todo se sentía extrañamente bien, como tener fiebre y recibir una compresa fría. Un alivio temporal para un mal muy fuerte.

A lo lejos, bajo la luz de un faro, vio a una pareja sentada sosteniendo un bebé, ella lo tenía arropado con una manta y él no paraba de mirarlo. Se veían muy tortuosamente felices. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y tuvo que morderse el labio para no empezar a llorar. Apresuró el paso sin darse cuenta y después se detuvo, casi cuando llegó al otro extremo del parque. Notó cierta pequeña sección más oscura, donde los faros estaban fundidos y se sentó en una banca.

Así, ya sin tener trabajo para sostenerse se concentró en calmarse y olvidar a la pareja. Sintió el viento todavía despeinando su cabello y entre sus manos un bolso pequeño. Ceñido a su cuerpo sentía el uniforme de chef con las mangas cortas. Extrañamente comenzó a relajarse y adormecerse. Pensó un instante en regresar al hotel y tratar de dormir, pero esa sensación de falsa paz resultó adictiva. El nudo en su garganta empezó a disolverse y pasó sin mucho trabajo, respiró hondo. Las lágrimas cálidas le llenaron los ojos y se derramaron en paz.

- Sesshoumaru… -murmuró con sólo él en la mente, preguntándose si estaba dormida o despierta.

-Todo está bien. –le respondió una voz cálida detrás de ella mientras dos brazos la rodeaban con tranquilidad.

"Estoy alucinando de nuevo… llamaré a la psiquiatra… tan pronto como quiera despertar…". Respiró profundo y recargó la cabeza hacia atrás sabiendo que el cuerpo inexistente de su sueño la detendría.

- Tranquila… todo va a salir bien. Siempre voy a estar contigo… te amo, nada más importa. –Lin continuó sumida en ese letargo- Te amo. -eso fue lo último que el dulce sueño le proporcionó, lo demás fue sólo un vacío sin pesadillas, más de lo que pudo pedir antes.

&

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y algo desorientada, el sol colado entre las ventanas hacía parecer todo como temprano. Los cerró de nuevo para acostumbrarse a la luz y le tomó un par de minutos retomar lo último de su día anterior. El parque, la pareja con el bebé, la oscuridad, el sueño… debía llamar a la psiquiatra ese mismo día… sobre todo porque no sólo alucinó otra vez con Sesshoumaru, sino porque perdió el tiempo que le tomó llegar del parque a su habitación.

Suspiró cansada y se puso de pie, todavía llevaba el uniforme del día anterior y el cabello desordenado. Vio el reloj y apenas pasaban de las nueve, le quedaba poco tiempo para llegar a sus actividades de ese día. Se puso de pie con pesadez y fue hasta ese momento que notó la cama todavía tendida, frunció el seño y rodeó la habitación con los ojos, todo vacío… exactamente igual como lo recordaba. Aunque de regreso a la cama una prenda negra llamó su atención.

Con mucha rapidez tomó el saco de hombre con el que estuvo cubierta toda la noche. Era un saco negro… se lo llevó al rostro muy intrigada… y si… no, seguramente se lo prestó algún extraño en el parque… ¿qué demonios no recordaba? Pero entonces, el aroma le pareció demasiado familiar.

- Sesshoumaru… -lo llamó en voz alta. Pero él no estaba ahí.

Sin saber qué más hacer dejó el saco sobre la cama y fue directa al teléfono con las mejores intenciones de llamar a su doctora y declararse formalmente loca. Entonces, junto al teléfono… encontró una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad, con manos algo temblorosas la tomó para leerla.

_Eres una tonta, no tienes idea del susto que me pusiste. Además… te voy a cobrar, a mi manera, los gastos del viaje. Date prisa porque tienes que desayunar antes de ir a las actividades de hoy, has perdido peso y no me gusta. Por cierto… te espero en el restaurante del hotel. Te amo._

_Sesshoumaru._

Tuvo que leer varias veces el papel para entenderlo y reconocer la caligrafía… no estaba loca… con toda la prisa del mundo se quitó la ropa y se bañó de tal forma que quince minutos más tarde ya estaba en la puerta del restaurante, con ropa limpia, el cabello estilando y sólo algo de brillo en los labios. Las manos todavía le temblaban y sus ojos lo buscaron por todos lados.

- Buenos días… Sesshoumaru Tashou me espera. –dijo al muchacho encargado de la recepción, quien rió con disimulo. - ¿Sucede algo? –indagó extrañada mientras él al conducía por las mesas.

- Es bueno saber que tres días de buscarla por fin terminaron, cada vez se le ven peor las ojeras al señor. –le señaló una mesa ubicada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en el jardín, y se alejó.

Lin sintió que las piernas apneas le respondían y le costó mucho darse la orden de correr hasta él, pero así lo hizo. En cuento la notó, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y la esperó con los brazos abiertos. El encontrarse ella dio un soltó pequeño para abrazarlo por los hombros, él la recibió con una abrazo por la cintura y un beso en los labios.

Se unieron en un beso apasionado y apresurado, deseándose… extrañándose… él la mantuvo levantada del sueño mientras cayendo entre sus dedos se coló el cabello mojado y negro y pudo apreciar el corazón acelerado de su prometida contra su propio pecho. Además, poco después, antes de que lograran terminar el beso, las lágrimas de ella mojaron el rostro masculino.

- Te amo… -fue la voz débil de ella la que habló primero.

- Nunca te vayas así. –le ordenó con voz dulce mientras la dejaba tocar el suelo.

- Lo siento... no supe qué hacer… -siguió llorando.

- Pues lo hiciste mal. ¿Crees que puedas prometerme que nunca más lo harás?

- Sí. –lo abrazó más y se escondió en su pecho.

- ¿Sin importar qué pase?

- Sí.

- De acuerdo, entonces siéntate, tenemos qué hablar. Y tienes que desayunar.

Ambos se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano y mirándose a los ojos. El mesero llegó y ordenaron. Después, un silencio algo extraño se formó entre ellos, Lin quería decirle algo, pero no supo por donde iniciar, especialmente cundo notó las grandes ojeras bajo los ojos dorados.

- Perdóname… no supe qué más hacer… y pensé que te sería mucho más fácil… -se detuvo para tomar aire- dejarme… si no estaba ahí.

- ¿Dejarte? –Lin asintió. – Sácate esas ideas de la cabeza. –le dijo con algo de molestia y sacó de su bolsillo la carta que ella le dejó y la puso en la mesa- Mejor… cuéntame de esto. – a Lin se le oprimió el corazón y tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Ya estuve embarazada una vez… -Sesshoumaru, aunque sin expresarlo, se sorprendió demasiado, entonces ella tomó la mano de él que tenía enlazada con la propia y lo hizo tantear una cicatriz que ya conocía en la parte baja de su vientre.

- ¿La apendicitis? –Lin negó con la cabeza.

- Te mentí. No fue la apéndice lo que me quitaron… -se le formó otra vez un nudo en la garganta y Sesshoumaru tomó ambas manos con las propias mirándola a los ojos.

- Es muy doloroso para ti. –afirmó, no preguntó- No quiero obligarte a decírmelo pero… necesito saberlo.

- Lo sé… Todo fue cuando tenía dieciséis años.

**CoNTiNuaRà...**

**Hello!! Ah espero que les guste!! este es mmm casi el último capítulo. Ojalá cubra sus expectativas. y mil gracias por todo su apoyo!! Es súper importante cualquier cosa que me digan!! De verdad. y pues... aquí se los dejo, si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario!! Mil gracias por leer y acompañarme en esta aventura.**


	12. Secretos Innecesarios

**Ùńă Vëż Мåš**

**Acotaciones:**

& Cambio de escena

- Diálogos

* * *

La situación por sí sola era complicada, todavía estaba tanteando las palabras para expresarse cuando las risas de varios comensales en la mesa más cercana la distrajeron, casi al mismo tiempo un mesero llegó con las bebidas.

- Creo que este no es el mejor lugar para hablar…

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

- Podemos ir a la habitación.

- Cuando desayunes… has dejado de comer. –ella sonrió.

- Y te aseguro que tú también… no se nota pero te conozco. –Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros. – Mejor… cuéntame… ¿cómo me encontraste?

- Porque mi lugar es a tu lado. –la vio a los ojos hasta hacerla sonrojarse, entonces se sintió satisfecho- Tomé el primer vuelo hacia acá y cuando no te encontré en el hotel de la reservación… te busqué en todos los hoteles que tuve a la mano, y en el evento ¿has asistido? –la cuestionó.

- Muy poco… he llegado tarde todos los días.

- Te estuve esperando en las puertas, sólo que creo debí esperar más.

- Lo siento… -murmuró arrepentida.

- A la larga, creo que es mejor así. Me hospedé aquí, en la habitación al lado de la tuya por casualidad. Creo que eso es una gran prueba para convencerte de que nos pertenecemos.

- ¿Aquí? –algo incrédula de repente todo comenzó a tomar sentido.- Entonces no estoy loca. –Sesshoumaru la cuestionó con la mirada. – Sentí tu aroma… te vi en la calle… escuché tu voz… pensé que estaba perdiendo la cordura… pero todo este tiempo estabas aquí. –él asintió y se acercó para dejar en sus labios un beso suave y dulce, luego habló contra su aliento.

- No deberías dormir en la calle, no es seguro.

- Estaba demasiado cansada… y el escucharte y sentirte una vez más… no ayudó a persuadirme de regresar al hotel.

Pronto les sirvieron los platos y el desayuno transcurrió de manera normal, como si los días anteriores jamás hubiesen sucedido, aunque los dos eran muy concientes de que sólo era una pausa y dentro de algunos minutos deberían enfrentar la realidad. Cuando abandonaron el restaurante y tomaron el elevador tuvieron por fin un momento de verdadera intimidad, lejos de las miradas de extraños. Pronto se fundieron en un abrazo y un beso apasionado, él la sostuvo entre sus brazos con urgencia de no dejarla ir nunca y se coló en su boca expresándole toda la necesidad que sentía, esa desesperación de los últimos días, ese deseo de tenerla con él por siempre. Ese amor que era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando estuvieron en su piso y las puertas se abrieron les costó algo de trabajo volver a la realidad, Lin miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie los miraba y dejó otro beso en el pecho desnudo, donde la camisa terminó desabrochada, luego Sesshoumaru quitó las manos que estaban en la cintura femenina debajo de su blusa y le acomodó el cabello detrás de los oídos mientras sonreía de manera tan tentadora que a la joven le resultó casi imposible resistirse

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación, los dos sentados en la cama sólo viéndose de frente, Lin tomó aire una vez más antes de dar la explicación que por un lado no deseaba y que por otro le quitaría el peso de un secreto que cargó por mucho tiempo. Sesshoumaru le tomó una mano para darle fuerza.

- No fue hasta el tercer mes que lo sospeché… creo que en muchas formas era sólo una niña asustada y me tomó mucho darme cuenta de que esa falta de mi período podría significar un embarazo. –luego se encogió de hombros para seguir hablando con la misma pausada entonación, intentando mantener la calma y postergar las lágrimas todo lo posible- Al principio me puse nerviosa pero… creí que él no me haría nada por estar embarazada, si es que lo estaba, me di cuenta de que tenía que mantener su imagen… inclusive… llegué a imaginar que podría dejarme volver… para no tener que enfrentar la "vergüenza" de su hijastra embarazada… -entonces los ojos llenos hasta el tome comenzaron a desbordarse. Sesshoumaru se acercó más hasta abrazarla, el tenerla así era más fuerte de lo que pensó podría soportar y se dio cuenta de que quizás el saber cómo pasaron las cosas no era tan importante.

- Lin, no tienes que decirlo, discúlpame. No quiero verte así, no por mi causa. –murmuró suave en su oído y ahí mismo dejó un suave beso.

- No, en verdad tengo que decírtelo. Voy a estar bien. –se separó un poco y se secó las lágrimas fingiendo una sonrisa.- Para cuando me convencí de que estaba embarazada… fingí que tuve mi período y dejé de comer tanto como pude… -sonrió melancólica- no quería dejarlo darse cuenta… sin embargo a pesar de mis esfuerzos… él lo notó… más o menos cuando tenía seis meses.

**FLASH BACK**

Esa parecía una tarde normal, el sol estaba en lo alto y Lin debía hacer algunas tareas extras que le asignaron los profesores. De repente su puerta se abrió con urgencia y Naraku arrojó una bolsa negra sobre la cama.

- Hazla, y más te vale que mis sospechas no sean ciertas. Date prisa. –después salió con gran estrépito.

Ella muy nerviosa y desconcertada sacó del empaque lo que era una prueba casera de embarazo, cuando lo vio, la sangre se le fue a los pies y tuvo que sentarse un instante, por instinto, quizás, se llevó ambas manos al vientre y las dejó ahí un par de minutos, mientras se dio valor para hacer la prueba. En ese punto ya no le quedaba la menor duda de su condición pues tenía cinco periodos perdidos. Fue hasta el baño y se realizó el examen, dejó pasar un minuto y miró el resultado positivo. ¿Y ahora qué? El tiempo para ella ya estaba muy avanzado, eso podría ser un punto a favor para el niño pero… ¿y si Naraku se enojaba? Seguramente estaría enfurecido porque ella no le dijo antes…

Cuando notó que habían pasado otros diez minutos, se puso de pie y bajó junto con la prueba para dársela al hombre, no lo deseaba pero mientras más tardara, cada segundo de impaciencia, se volvería en su contra cuando él explotara. Naraku la esperó en el estudio, cuando tomó entre sus dedos grandes la prueba y al ver su resultado posó la mirada fría y calculadora en Lin. Se acercó y la tomó por el cuello levantándola con fuerza y cortándole el aire, de repente sólo estaba medio sostenida sobre las puntas de sus pies y otra vez colocó ambas manos sobre el vientre. El terror se apoderó de ella y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras sólo pensaba en qué podría esperarle.

- Esto lo voy a resolver ahora mismo, y si aprecias tu vida… más te vale que no digas nada, ni siquiera hables, sólo haz lo que yo te ordene. ¿Entendiste? –habló muy cerca de su poco aliento y ella asintió con trabajos.

Naraku la dejó ir y le ordenó esperarlo al lado de la puerta, él hizo mientras tanto varias llamadas hasta que consiguió una cita para ese momento… para resolver su problema. Lin creyó que la mandaría lejos, que quizás la internaría en un sitio lejano… y ella debería fingir ser sólo una adolescente embarazada más. Los dos subieron al auto y fue hasta casi una hora de camino más tarde que él habló.

- Te vas a callar y vas a obedecer. Sólo responde lo absolutamente necesario. Si lo preguntan eres mi hija y tu novio es el responsable de la cosa que llevas dentro. Si dices cualquier cosa además de eso… ya sabes cuál es el precio. No me tomaría mucho hacer pagar a tu querida familia. ¿Entendiste?

- Sí.

- Más te vale. Ya estamos llegando. –dio vuelta en una esquina e ingresó a una cochera, el lugar sólo parecía una casa más situada en un vecindario como cualquier otro.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó con miedo.

- En donde te van a quitar esa cosa que tienes dentro.

- No… por favor…

- ¡Cállate! –le dio un golpe en la mejilla, no tan fuerte para dejar marca inmediata pero sí para aterrorizarla otra vez. - ¿Te vas a estar callada? –la tomó por el cuello todavía estando protegido por los cristales polarizados de su auto.

- Por… favor… -sintió los dedos enroscarse con más fuerza sobre su cuello.

- Ni una palabra, esto no está a discusión. –la soltó de nuevo y la miró esperando respuesta pero ella ya no dijo nada, sólo agachó la mirada y trató de recuperar el aliento, sabiendo que si tenía alguna oportunidad esa sería con alguien dentro, alguna persona a quien pudiera apelar.

Bajaron del vehículo y entraron al lugar, definitivamente una casa adaptada para ser clínica, por dentro estaba muy aseada y hasta parecía un sitio bueno, de no ser por la clase de trabajos peligrosos que se hacían ahí. No esperaron antes de pasar a una habitación como consultorio, ahí dentro un hombre de expresión hipócrita empezó a hacer preguntas para saber cuál era el problema y luego la miró a ella, con las lágrimas desbordándosele de los ojos y todo el cuerpo temblando, Lin intentó conectarse con los ojos del médico pero no lo logró. Lo siguiente fue hacerle un ultrasonido para determinar la edad de la criatura de su vientre, ella trató de no mirar pero le fue imposible resistirse, demasiado poder verlo, mucho tener la oportunidad de echarle una mirada y no hacerlo. No entendió mucho de la imagen, sólo formas que se le figuraban cosas y un palpitar muy rápido, lo que sí cató bien fueron las palabras de su tratante, serían más o menos seis meses lo que tenía de edad la criatura, mucho más de lo legal para provocar un aborto. Pero para Naraku eso no hacía diferencia.

- De acuerdo, si quieren proseguir, voy a prepararme, jovencita ve por aquella puerta, una enfermera te ayudará para que estés lista.

- ¿Ahora? –alcanzó a decir con voz débil y sintió los ojos de Naraku clavados sobre ella con furia.

- Claro, mientras más tiempo pase, se va a desarrollar más. Además si no quieres darlo a luz, es mejor ahora que después, antes de que lo tengas en los brazos y no sepas qué hacer con él.

Sin dar más lugar a réplica condujo a Lin hacia donde una mujer la recibió, la desnudó y le puso una bata, algo para mantenerle el cabello cubierto, un par de pastillas para adormecerla y la recostó en una camilla. Ella estaba muy asustada para hablar, le tomó algo de tiempo llegar a hacerlo.

- Disculpe…

- No hables, relájate. Ya no va tardar el doctor.

- ¿Va a morir? –la otra mujer no entendió bien la pregunta- El bebé… ¿va a morir?

- Pues claro niña, si es un aborto lo que vienes a hacerte. ¿Qué esperabas?

- ¿Y si… esperaran un poco más? Un mes… o dos… para que no muera…

- ¿Lo quieres tener? –la cuestionó la mujer.

- No puedo…

- No te entiendo, si vienes aquí es para deshacerte del problema, si lo que quieres es ser madre o darlo en adopción, tienes un concepto muy equivocado de donde estás. ¿Quieres que detenga todo y avisarle a tu padre? –parecía algo osca la enfermera y muy poco susceptible a las necesidades de la joven, tanto, que ella no se atrevió a tenerle confianza.

- No, él no… no le diga que he dicho una palabra por favor. –luego desvió la mirada y la otra ya no le prestó atención… lentamente, minuto a minuto, se sintió sedada, adormilada… pero eso no distrajo su pena.

Quería escapar de ahí y alejarse junto con la criatura que llevaba dentro pero no podía… sin importar qué tanto luchara, Naraku jamás lo permitiría y si lo desobedecía… estaría arriesgando mucho a Sesshoumaru y a los demás. Lo siguiente que supo fue que el médico hurgaba entre sus piernas con instrumentos, causándole dolor y dejando trozos de algo en una bandeja. No tardó mucho el asunto y esa misma noche, ya muy tarde, se vio recostada en su cama, todavía sangraba y se sentía peor que nunca, no sólo por lo físico, sino porque ella misma cooperó esa tarde en el acto brutal de asesinar a un bebé que en cierta forma amaba.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Cuando llegó a ese punto de la historia Lin lloraba tanto como él nunca antes la vio y se sintió impotente de no poder hacer nada más que abrazarla. La acunó contra su pecho y acarició su cabello por largo rato, mientras esperaba que los sollozos se calmaran. Cuando por fin el cuerpo femenino hizo por separarse un poco, los suspiros ya eran más automáticos que sentidos y le costaba algo de trabajo hablar de corrido.

- Después… sangré por… no sé… dos días… cuatro… los mismos que no dormí y comí sólo cuando él me obligó… -luego negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Siempre pienso que él me obligó pero… no es cierto… pude haberlo enfrentado… pude salvarle la vida al bebé…

- Tú no podías hacer nada, Lin… él era un monstruo, tú no tuviste opciones. –sonrió entre irónica y sincera.

- Quisiera poder estar tan segura de ello pero… creo que nunca me voy a quitar la idea de la cabeza… yo pude haberlo salvado pero… tenía demasiado miedo. –le sonrió otra vez de la misma forma y no le dio tiempo de rebatirla- En fin… cuando perdí el conocimiento y rodé por las escaleras… él tuvo que llevarme a un hospital de verdad. –la furia contenida en los ojos de Sesshoumaru brilló otra vez.

- Casi… tú casi… -suspiró quitando de su mente las palabras que estuvo a punto de usar- Estuviste en grave peligro. –Lin asintió calmada.

- Perdí mucha sangre y con la falta de comida y sueño… tuve suerte de ir a media escalera y no estar hasta arriba cuando me desmayé. En el hospital él dijo que no tenía idea del aborto reciente y fingió… estar sorprendido… pretendió ser un padre lleno de amor y comprensión. Yo estaba demasiado débil para sentir algo, quizás ahí hubiese podido decir algo, aunque como siempre, no lo hice. Me pusieron varias unidades de sangre y me llevaron a quirófano… -entonces guardó silencio y se acercó más a él para abrazarlo y terminar de hablar en su oído. –Tuvieron que abrirme y al hacerlo… se dieron cuenta de que el daño en mi matriz era demasiado… estaba cortada por todos lados y tenía una infección. Tuvieron que sacarla.

Luego se separó y lo miró a los ojos dorados tratando de descifrar su contenido. Sesshoumaru no mostró expresión alguna, sólo acarició el cabello negro que caía libre sobre sus hombros y luego tomó su rostro con la misma delicadeza entre ambas manos para besarla, dejó sobre los labios rosas una suave caricia algo breve pero cargada de ternura.

- No esperes que pueda fijarme en algo más que no sea tu dolor.

- Deberías, la mujer con la que planeabas tener una familia acaba de decirte que no puede darte hijos. –le sonrió con melancolía.

- No puedo pensar en eso mientras la mujer que amo está así frente a mí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contándome la parte más difícil de su vida.

Los dos se abrazaron por largo rato hasta quedar recostados en la misma posición, Lin se sintió cada vez más cansada, agotada más bien, como si se hubiese pasado el día corriendo un maratón, tal vez más que eso. Él acarició su cabello todo el tiempo y a ratos murmuraba palabras quietas para calmarla, para por lo menos intentar reconfortarla. Al final, cuando ella comenzó a quedarse dormida, ya era medio día y él se sintió afortunado por haber contenido dentro toda la furia inhumana que lo llenó al escucharla.

- No quiero dormir… -murmuró por lo bajo. – La psiquiatra dijo que no lo haga después de hablar… de algo así. –de súbito se sentó y lo miró todavía cansada. Él deseó que mejor se hubiese dormido, pues no sabía por cuánto más podría contener esa ira que sólo Naraku llegó a despertar en él

**FLASH BACK**

El escenario era una habitación oscura, el típico sótano de un lugar descuidado y sucio, al fondo unos estantes con cosas desvencijadas ocultaban algunas ratas y muchos insectos, en el centro había una mesa de metal y una silla con un hombre atado y amoratado. Por todo el suelo piezas sueltas estaban cubiertas de suciedad, sobre todo tubos, los cuales en algún momento habrían servido para algo, pero ya no. También había un gran cilindro metálico, como una fuente de ventilación arcaica y ruidosa. Todo era muy gris con apenas una sección iluminada por un foco en el centro y las ventanas no existían. Naraku en el centro no tenía mucha idea del por qué después de ser atacado la noche anterior ahora se encontraba ahí pero la intuición le dijo no sería nada bueno cuando Sesshoumaru entró cerrando tras de sí la puerta. El exmilitar sólo rió burlón.

- Así que de esto se trata, es un jueguito tuyo. Pero me gusta verte por fin a solas, ahora tendrás oportunidad de escucharme.

- No vine para eso. –la voz salió calculadora de su rostro blanco y pensó que era un hombre lleno de furia, pero él ya no tenía nada que perder.

- Entonces háblame de Lin, ¿cómo está? ¿Todavía me extraña? Tú sabes, las mujeres nunca olvidan al primero. –Sesshoumaru crispó los puños y tomó del piso un tubo acercándose cada vez más al otro.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? –él se sentó también, luego Lin puso una mano suave en el rostro de su futuro esposo.

- Quiero que me digas qué piensas… qué sientes. –él no cambió su expresión inexistente y giró un poco el rostro para besar la palma de la mano femenina, luego se puso de pie y se calzó los zapatos sumido en el mismo silencio sepulcral.

**FLASH BACK**

- En esta situación no te conviene levantar mi furia. –previno a Naraku sintiendo correr por sus venas toda la adrenalina.

- Eres demasiado bueno… y cobarde para hacer algo. Por lo menos yo tuve las agallas para hacerla mía todos esos años… tan joven, tan inocente, tan exquisita. Estoy seguro de que contigo no se porta así. ¿Te importa si me pongo de pie? –preguntó en tono casi amable, Sesshoumaru sonrió maquiavélico y asintió. Una vez parado Naraku se creyó con más libertad, error, el hombre joven de inmediato lo recibió con una certera patada a la rodilla, que lo hizo caer con la pierna fuera de su lugar y un grito de dolor ensordecedor. Naraku sintió como sus huesos crujían y se partían ante la precisión y fuerza del golpe.

- Aquí nadie te escucha. Estás solo. –el otro rió con trabajos.

- Ya veo… así que… esto es lo que quieres. Haz lo que sea… de todas formas no me vas a quitar lo que tengo, lo que tuve, a ella… recuerdo la primera vez, la sorpresa en su mirada, la súplica porque me detuviera, el dolor que sintió y la sangre… fue una niña deliciosa…

Entonces Sesshoumaru con el tubo entre sus manos lo clavó en el estómago del otro con toda su fuerza, hubo otro grito de dolor y sangre brotar, él lo dejó ahí para hacer la hemorragia más lenta. A unos pasos se topó con otra arma igual.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Ahora el hablar de eso no es importante, ni de ayuda. –ella asintió y contrario a lo que Sesshoumaru supuso, le sonrió, casi natural.

- ¿Crees que puedas esperarme unas horas?

- Sí. –por fin, estar solo sería un respiro.

**FLASH BACK**

- ¿Matarme? Eso es lo que buscas… -murmuró apenas pudiendo hablar- Aquí en la prisión… interesante.

- No te preocupes, conozco algo de anatomía para saber que con eso no morirás ahora, no va a ser tan fácil. Tú puedes ser malo… pero yo soy peor. Tu vida nunca ha valido nada y ahora no tienes ya protección. –se acercó más y con fuerza pisó la rodilla desarticulada. Pero Naraku se contuvo, lo que provocó otra reacción de Sesshoumaru que le causó más dolor, ahora en la otra pierna con el tubo utilizando toda su fuerza. Esta vez no pudo contenerse y un alarido y el sonido del metal partiendo el hueso y chocando contra el concreto del suelo retumbó entre las paredes.

- Haz lo que quieras… -habló con dificultad- los huesos sanan y tal vez pueda volver a tenerla cuando salga de aquí, aunque el daño de ella... no se repara, -hizo una pausa para tomar aire y escupir algo de sangre- jamás me olvidará… y cada vez que la toques ella me sentirá a mí. Siempre sabrá que yo soy el que entra en ella, que es conmigo con quien se acuesta y sin embargo jamás la escucharás gritar como lo hacía a mi lado.

Esas palabras rebasaron a Sesshoumaru y arremetió contra él otra vez, ahora sin tener cuidado de dónde iba cada golpe, sólo sintiendo la sangre salpicar y los huesos romperse.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Entonces voy a ir a los cursos de hoy.

- Te acompaño.

- No es necesario, tomo un taxi. –se acercó y lo besó en los labios, percibiendo como de alguna forma estaba preocupado y aliviado al mismo tiempo, luego abandonó la habitación con un nudo oculto en la garganta y se marchó.

&

Esa tarde fue muy diferente para ambos, Lin se quedó con la impresión de que él estaba demasiado turbado para demostrárselo y creyó que después de ver la historia, de saber que en realidad su deseo de una familia a su lado sería imposible… entonces él reaccionaría y le daría prioridad a su proyecto de vida sobre ella. Todas esas horas trató de hacerse a la idea de que quizás, esa noche sería la última que pasarían juntos. Cada minuto fue como fuego quemándole la piel y recordó las palabras que le dijo un rato antes "la mujer que amo está así frente a mí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contándome la parte más difícil de su vida." –y se dio cuenta de que eso no sería lo más difícil cuando él se alejara para siempre.

Cuando apenas anochecía ella entró en la habitación del hotel y la encontró vacía, ahora que lo tuvo ahí y ya no, todo resultó más verdadero y confuso. Se sentó en la cama y por mera curiosidad lo llamó al teléfono, apagado, luego revisó todo sin encontrar pista alguna de su paso por ahí, no había llevado su ropa ni nada… probablemente ya no estaba ahí. Tomando valor salió para llamar al cuarto de al lado, donde él se hospedó antes, nadie abrió.

Regresó a su propio lugar sintiéndose derrotada, en el fondo albergó una esperanza de que él siguiera a su lado pero… todo fue en vano. Y ni siquiera podía enojarse con él ¿Cómo? Si lo amaba demasiado para eso y para culparlo de su actitud. Como último recurso buscó por todos lados una nota, una carta… pero tampoco había nada. Los ojos le ardían una vez más pero ya no le quedaban más lágrimas para derramar. Sintió que en ese momento perdió el trozo de alma que le quedaba para estar viva, en pie. Ya sin voluntad llenó la tina con agua caliente y se metió en ella sintiendo como la temperatura irritaba su piel de más y le daba el deseo físico de salir pero… al mismo tiempo ese dolor la distraía un poco del que de verdad la estaba matando desde adentro.

Se quedó ahí sumergida por mucho tiempo, tanto que la temperatura fue bajando hasta llegar a estar fría y el ambiente sin rastro de vapor. La noche ya estaba muy avanzada y afuera algo de aire soplaba tranquilo. Lin siguió sin llorar y cada vez sintiéndose menos ella, menos capaz de seguir respirando. Continuamente se sumergía y aguantaba la respiración hasta que un corazón acelerado le doblegaba la voluntad y la sacaba en busca de aire.

&

Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta con tranquilidad esperando que la calma que ese tiempo le había dado perdurara lo más posible, el estar a solas le resultó revelador y tranquilizante, por lo menos ahora tenía una perspectiva más realista de las cosas. Encendió las luces a su paso y miró hacia todos lados sin toparse con nada más que lugares vacíos. ¿Habría hecho lo correcto? ¿Cómo saberlo? De cualquier forma no podía haberse quedado a su lado ese día, no con toda esa ira consumiéndolo rápidamente, no deseaba explotar delante de ella. Sabía que era incapaz de dañarla pero tampoco se permitiría que lo viera así, en ese estado tan fuera de sí. Entonces dejarla ir al medio día sí fue la mejor opción.

Tal vacío le pareció extraño ¿no estaba ella en la habitación? Y al fijarse la única luz que no encendió él era la proveniente del baño, extraño no sentir el vapor llenándolo todo como siempre que Lin se bañaba. Además, cerca de la madrugada no era una hora normal para hacerlo. Quizás ella no estaba ahí. Una punzada de preocupación lo invadió y de un par de pasos largos y apresurados llegó hasta el baño abriendo la puerta normal, ni fuerte y demasiado quieto. Entonce notó las ropas de ella en el suelo y la tina llena hasta el tope con el agua que no desprendía calor.

Frunció el seño y la miró, con los ojos cerrados sumergida en el líquido, quieta, en paz, sin expresión en su rostro, como si estuviese dormida ahí debajo sin respirar. Con la prisa y la preocupación del mundo metió las dos manos al agua sintiendo el frío de la misma y el latido de su corazón responder de inmediato. Tomó el cuerpo femenino por los hombros y lo haló hacia la superficie. Lin abrió los ojos y lo miró con miedo y la respiración agitada. Él al verla reaccionar la abrazó sin importarle que su camisa se empapó al instante, lo único que lo alertó fue sentir los temblores y la piel fría de su futura esposa.

- Estás helada. –le dijo buscando sus ojos, parecían ausentes. – Lin… ¿estás bien?

Pero ella no dijo nada, sólo abrió los brazos para rodearlo con prisa y plantó un beso sobre él, se mezcló con su esencia de inmediato y agradeció al cielo por ese momento de fantasía o realidad, de principio o fin… ¿qué más daba? Sólo lo tenía ahí una vez más para estar a su lado.

- Estás aquí… -murmuró casi ausente y con trabajo por el frío colado en su cuerpo.

- Claro que estoy aquí, jamás me alejaría. –y con cuidado la separó de su cuerpo y tomó una toalla cercana. – Vamos, tienes que calentarte. –la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la envolvió con la toalla, luego la cargó hasta ponerla en la cama sobre el cobertor y recolectar otras toallas para cubrirla, además encendió la calefacción.

- Gracias…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

- Unas horas… -respondió iba a continuar pero su mirada se clavó en las manos de Sesshoumaru, en los nudillos tenía heridas abiertas, como raspaduras, además un par de dedos lucían rojizos e inflamados. - ¿Qué te pasó? –intentó sacar un brazo para halarlo pero él la detuvo y le acercó las contusiones para que las viera.

- Tuve una pequeña discusión con un árbol. – Lin lo miró con preocupación sin entender- Necesitaba calmarme e Inuyasha está muy lejos de aquí. Así que encontré mejor un árbol.

- Los dedos inflamados deben estar rotos…

- Quizás.

- ¿Por qué?... –preguntó quitándose de encima una toalla, ya había entrado en calor lo suficiente.

- Porque hoy sentí como si lo que ya hice no hubiese bastado para él.

**FLASH BACK**

Cuando volvió a tomar conciencia de lo que hacía Naraku estaba casi inconciente, ya ni siquiera gritaba, y del artefacto entre sus manos escurría sangre. El tipo del suelo tosía el mismo líquido rojo y se ahogaba en él.

- No, no te dejaré ahogarte con lentitud. –esperó respuesta pero el otro sólo soltó una risa más. –Para que lo sepas, ella ya te olvidó, tiene una vida ahora y eres sólo parte de un mal sueño que yo me encargaré de borrar, ni siquiera te vas a quedar en su memoria.

- Eso... crees… -murmuró mientras Sesshoumaru se encuclilló para sostenerle la cabeza por los cabellos y descargar su furia en un último golpe directo a la cabeza. Después, sólo quedó sangre, algunos dientes tirados y el ruido sordo del sistema de ventilación. Nada más.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- No te entiendo.

- Claro que no. –esbozó una sonrisa amarga y se arrodilló frente a ella mirándola a los ojos. – Tengo que decirte algo, pero no sé cómo lo vas a tomar.

- Dímelo. –se acercó y puso una mano en su mejilla para luego darle un beso corto en los labios que él recibió como si fuera el último.

- Yo maté a Naraku. –la confesión fue directa pero Lin lo miró como si no entendiera bien- Lo golpee hasta matarlo.

Ella se quedó callada, viéndolo a los ojos con una inexpresividad poco común, como si por dentro procesara las palabras e hiciera un juicio de lo que recién escuchó. En realidad esa fue de las pocas veces que Sesshoumaru no tuvo idea de lo que ella pensó, y eso lo carcomía por dentro, era difícil decirle a ella que era un asesino. Aunque ni por un segundo llegó a arrepentirse de sus acciones. Entonces suspiró y se puso de pie para darle espacio, sabiendo que a ella probablemente no le agradaría la idea de estar a su lado nunca más.

- Sesshoumaru –lo detuvo con la voz y se acercó a él utilizando una mano para enlazarla con la masculina y la otra para tenerse la única toalla que llevaba puesta.- ¿Tendrás problemas con la policía? –preguntó asustada.

- No, eso lo arreglé antes. –la reacción que obtuvo fue un abrazo fuerte, a Lin dejó de preocuparle la toalla y lo rodeó por completo con algo de desesperación, la prenda se quedó todavía cubriendo su cuerpo.

- Por ahí hubieras empezado, qué susto me diste. –lo regañó mientras él apenas dio crédito de su reacción.

- Qué respuesta tan interesante. –también la abrazó acercándola lo más que pudo a su cuerpo que aún llevaba la camisa mojada. – Imaginé muchas cosas, pero nunca eso.

- ¿Qué esperabas? –se alejó un poco pero sin soltarlo, sólo lo suficiente para perderse en sus ojos dorados. – No me gusta la idea de manchar tus manos con su sangre pero… gracias a ti, ahora vivo tranquila cada día, sin miedo de que llegue para tomarme de nuevo. Y sin embargo, daría mi vida porque estés bien, ni esa paz vale la pena arriesgarte… por eso eres un tonto, por un momento pensé que necesitaríamos huir de la ley para siempre.

- No, eso no será necesario. –le sonrió todavía con cautela y esperó poder besarla, sólo que una tos ligera de Lin los interrumpió alejándola del contacto. – Ponte la pijama y vamos a dormir, no quiero que te enfermes.

- Estoy bien. Prefiero que vayamos al hospital por una radiografía de tu mano.

- No es necesario.

- Necio. –negó con la cabeza.

- No quiero pasar la noche en una sala de urgencias, sólo quiero que duermas a mi lado en paz, sin ningún secreto esta vez. Mañana iremos.

- ¿Prometido?

- Claro. –le sonrió seductor y la besó en los labios con rapidez, antes de que sus instintos lo traicionaran.

Lin se puso la ropa de dormir y él también, reemplazó la camisa mojada y los pantalones por unos boxers. Esa noche la pasaron en la mayor paz que pudieron imaginar a pesar de que no faltaba mucho para el amanecer y el día anterior los dos se enteraron de los secretos del otro. Nada fue tanto para separarlos, ni el miedo ni las acciones indebidas. Al final esa fue una última prueba que libraron bien, puesto que ahora estar juntos era más necesario que el mismo aire para respirar.

&

Después de una noche tranquila Lin no se preocupó por el último día de un congreso que careció de importancia, sólo dejó que el sueño se le agotara ya cerca de las doce, cuando al abrir los ojos castaños se topó con una mirada cálida puesta sobre ella, antes de decir palabra lo besó con la mayor suavidad del mundo. Rozó sus labios mudos y les arrebató la pasión guardada, sin pensarlo inició una danza de caricias osadas que propiciaron más de algún suspiro.

- Te amo. –le susurró ella acariciando su pecho desnudo. Sesshoumaru aprovechó el momento para suspender la sesión de besos y tomar unos centímetros suficientes para adentrarse en los ojos cafés.

- Te amo. Para siempre. –luego le sonrió, tan dulce como nunca, y acarició con sus labios la frente en la que caían los mechones desordenados. - ¿Te parece pedir el desayuno?

- En realidad… tenía algo más en mente…

- Déjame sorprenderte. –le murmuró con tono tan sensual que la tomó desprevenida y sólo asintió.

Sesshoumaru salió de la cama para pedir que les llevaran un plato con fruta, una jarra con jugo de naranja, hot cakes y miel y chocolate para los mismos. Debían dejarlo en la puerta para no molestar a alguien que dormía dentro, por lo menos esa fue su excusa para no ponerse ropa que de cualquier manera saldría sobrando.

- ¿Cómo siguen tus manos? –él las extendió y Lin notó cierta mejoría, las costras ya estaban formadas y la inflamación cedió. – No creo que estén rotos.

- Así nos ahorramos la visita al hospital y aprovechamos mejor el tiempo. –le sonrió otra vez. -¿Cómo te sientes?

- Perfecta, no me enfermé.

Muy pocos minutos después les llevaron el pedido y él metió la bandeja para ponerla sobre una mesa lo más cerca de la cama que pudo, Lin hizo por levantarse pero él sólo le permitió sentarse a la mitad de la cama, luego fue por la corbata que llevaba puesta el día anterior y le vendó los ojos con mucho cuidado.

- Sólo se paciente. –le murmuró en el oído erizando la piel femenina.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Paciencia. -después la recostó con la misma delicadeza y fue por el plato con fruta para ofrecerle un par de bocados pequeños. Y luego posar ambas manos en los bordes del camisón que llevaba y comenzar a subirlo. -¿Puedo?

- Sí… -murmuró algo tímida pero con ligeras cosquillas dispersas en su piel.

Él sólo lo corrió lo suficiente para alcanzar a notar la ropa interior rosada que llevaba, no más allá y entonces colocó un camino de trozos de fruta fría sobre cada una de sus piernas, Lin se estremeció con el contraste entre lo frío de la comida y lo cálido de los labios que la quitaban con terrible lentitud, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando cada reacción. Cuando terminó introdujo ambas manos bajo la tela y continuó subiéndola esta vez para quitársela por completo y dejarla caer al piso, ya no sería necesaria. Por varios segundos deleitó sus ojos con la visión de ese cuerpo que tanto amaba, llevaba sobre la piel algunas cicatrices pero para él era simplemente perfecta, un ángel con el que siempre soñó, ahora le costaba trabajo contenerse a veces y tener todo el cuidado que ella requería… pero la amaba demasiado para arriesgarse a dañarla.

Cuando al fin regresó a la realidad sonrió para sí mismo y regó por su cuerpo entero rebanadas pequeñas de fresa y dejó una uva solitaria sobre los labios femeninos con la consigna de mantenerla ahí. Comenzó subiendo por su ombligo y luego poco más alto. Llegó con tranqulidad a los pechos de su mujer y recogió de cada uno la fruta dulce y más que tentadora. Cada vez fue con cuidado de hacerla sentir justo como quería, de despertarle pasión y deseo. En su cuello también dejó una rebanada que tomó más tarde distrayéndose un poco en besarlo y erizar más su piel. Cuando al fin se topó con la uva solitaria la acarició y la jugó un poco mientras Lin posaba sus manos en la espalda desnuda de él, queriendo y no que ese momento continuara.

Sesshoumaru por fin quitó la fruta y la beso, primero despacio y luego con más fuerza, se adentró en su boca y la acarició mientras ella aún no lo veía pero tanteaba su piel con ambas manos y no pudo evitar deleitarse con los suspiros que se le escaparon a su futura esposa. Se acercó más hasta juntar sus cuerpos y esa sensación debajo de su cintura se aceleró más al percibir toda la piel despierta debajo de la propia.

- Lin… –murmuró entre beso y beso usando todo su autocontrol para no tener demasiada prisa y esperar por la siguiente señal.

- Quiero… mirarte… por favor… -le suplicó cuando abandonó sus labios para morder un poco su lóbulo. Sesshoumaru sonrió más y se detuvo para quitarle la venda. Ella sonrió tentadora y movió un poco su cabeza, así él continuó recorriéndola ahora en sentido contrario, yendo cada vez más abajo.

Se detuvo más en sus pechos para probarlos y saborearlos, ella lo llamó por su nombre y arqueó algo la espalda presa de todas las sensaciones que le despertaron más. Él sintió que esa fue su señal y con ambas manos bordeó por dentro con la punta de los dedos la ropa interior de la joven, la escuchó suspirar su nombre otra vez y la desnudó deslizando la tela con lentitud para marcar el mismo camino con los labios.

La vio totalmente desnuda y se acercó para besarla en los labios otra vez, al mismo tiempo en que sus dedos traviesos juguetearon por sus muslos abriéndose un paso cuidadoso y tentador hasta su intimidad. Lin se estremeció con ese contacto más profundo y sintió su deseo aumentar, se dejó llevar por él casi hasta el final, sólo casi.

Cuando tuvo poco control otra vez de su cuerpo murmuró un "espera" y tomó fuerzas para girarse, para tenerlo debajo de sí misma y quitarle los boxers innecesarios. Lo tuvo ante ella, sabía que la deseaba más que a nadie y se sonrió algo juguetona halagada por el momento, por despertar esa pasión en él, porque Sesshoumaru tuviera ese efecto en ella, por poder amarlo sin límites.

Usando una risa algo traviesa se acomodó sobre él, aún sentada, dejándolo dentro de su ser, deleitada no sólo por sentirlo en uno sólo con ella, sino por verlo cerrar los ojos y escucharlo decir su nombre acompañado de un "te amo". Después, las manos masculinas buscaron a tientas las caderas de ella, al encontrarlas, subieron con cuidado por su cintura y tomar presas otra vez sus formas para moldearlas con el más absoluto deleite, él también se sentó un poco.

Juntos, fundidos, empezaron una danza a diferentes ritmos, placentera y unísona, dijeron sus nombres y se escucharon perder el aliento con cada movimiento, con cada respiro, hasta alcanzar el punto más sublime de su unión y pasarlo juntos, en un abrazo fuerte. Y dos ritmos de corazón muy acelerados.

- Te amo. –susurró Sesshoumaru todavía con el corazón agitado enredando sus dedos en las hebras de cabello negro sueltas en la espalda femenina. Lin respondió con un beso suave y entrecortado en los labios, pues se descubrió incapaz de hablar.

Así se quedaron varios minutos mientras todo su organismo regresó a la normalidad. Hasta que estuvieron más tranquilos se recostaron todavía abrazados y él hizo un comentario que englobó "todo el día, miel, chocolate, tu cuerpo y sin interrupciones", Lin se sonrojó algo y pensó que seguía su turno y que no le costaría mucho trabajo convencerlo de ello.

Ese día fue más que especial para los dos, pues sin muchas palabras resolvieron lo que les quedaba, sólo toda la vida para compartirse y disfrutarse, los demás detalles ya se verían en su momento. Ya eran una familia y lo que les faltara les llegaría por el destino. Lo importante era quedarse juntos una vez más.

**...FiN.**

**Hello!! Espero que les haya gustado! Ha sido algo muy especial escribir esta historia y estar acompañada por quienes han leído, además todos los comentarios resultan halgadores. Mil gracias por todo! No tengo palabras. Espero cumplir con sus expectativas y dejarles un buen sabor de boca. Por el momento quiero disfrutar de este final y seguir otra historia qe tengo a medias (Una nueva esperanza). Para después traer elgo nuevo de Sesshoumaru y Lin, que les guste. Ya me despido otra vez pidiendo un comentario si tienen tiempo. y dándoles todas las gracias del mundo.**


End file.
